


The bite of love and death (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Peter, BAMF Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling in love at the end of the world, Feral Derek, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Multiple, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build, Wolf Derek, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El apocalipsis zombie no molestó a Derek. Su mundo terminó hace años, cuando su casa ardía a su alrededor y todos los días desde entonces eran solo una marcha lenta hacia el fin del mundo.Hasta que Peter encuentra a un chico humano en un campamento masacrado y Derek no puede dejarle ir.Stiles ha perdido a su familia, a sus amigos, todo lo que siempre ha conocido, está completamente solo. Pero Derek y Peter le ofrecen seguridad, compañía. Y en el fin del mundo, nadie sobrevive solo.Luego escuchan rumores de una manada y de una chica muy especial.





	1. El día en el que el mundo murió.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the bite of love and death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568668) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



                                                                                                                          **Prólogo**

El mundo terminó un martes por la mañana.

Estaba en la Reserva de Beacon Hills cuando pasó, cuando se cayó el vial de XHTae29, cuando se rompieron los protocolos de contaminación y se transportó por el aire en las instalaciones de investigación en Berkley.

Las primeras víctimas fueron los científicos que iniciaron toda la maldita cosa y se extendió por todo el campus como un incendio forestal.

El mundo terminó un martes por la mañana.

Pero nadie lo sabía. No por horas, días. El mundo se había acabado y seguía girando como si nada hubiera pasado, un corazón bombeando después de que la cabeza había sido cortada.

Derek Hale no notó el fin del mundo. El suyo había terminado dos años antes, quemado hasta el suelo mientras su hermana y su tío le retenían, gritando su culpa y su dolor. Para él, el apocalipsis zombie no era el final.

Era solo el siguiente paso en una marcha hacia una tumba que ya había cavado y forrado con wolfsbane.

........................................................................................................................

La infección se propaga a través de mordeduras y fluidos corporales. Durante unos días, las autoridades trataron de reprimirlo, mantener los enormes números de muertos y la violencia en Berkley contenidos. Podría haber funcionado, si no hubiera redes sociales. Incluso cortar Internet y poner un bloqueador de señal para móviles no hizo nada para reprimir la historia. Llamó más la atención y cuando los infectados rompieron la cuarentena, cayeron sobre esos reporteros y se abalanzaron sobre los manifestantes como lobos hambrientos.

Les desgarraron y a los que no mataron, se convirtieron.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles Stilinski escuchó las noticias el martes por la noche.

Lo escuchó en la radio de la policía que le robó a su padre, escuchó el aumento del pánico de los agentes de la ley en los confines del sur del estado y se acurrucó en su cama, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

Era la primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, hace cuatro años, que quería acurrucarse en el regazo de su padre y fingir que el mundo no era un mal lugar.

Stiles se sentó en su casa vacía, su padre estaba trabajando durante la noche y escuchó en la radio mientras el mundo se hacía pedazos.

........................................................................................................................

La infección tardó dos meses en propagarse en todo el mundo y, a los seis meses, las transmisiones de emergencia procedentes de Washington se habían detenido.

Stiles se sentó frente a su padre y leyó en su mirada todo lo que no estaba diciendo.

"Vamos a sobrevivir a esto", dijo y John le miró con una especie de resignación cansada en su mirada.

"Sí, chico. Lo haremos."

Las fortificaciones de Beacon Hills comenzaron al día siguiente.

........................................................................................................................

El mundo terminó un martes por la mañana.

Era un día soleado y cálido y nadie lo sabía, no realmente.

No entonces.


	2. El hedor de la muerte.

El lobo se sienta en la nieve y mira hacia el valle. Puede oler el olor distintivo que se adhiere a todos los campamentos humanos y gime suavemente.

El olor de la muerte, la amargura, la desesperanza, el humo y el miedo cuelgan como una miasma sobre el valle y empuja al lobo gris a su lado, gimiendo de nuevo.

Han visto asentamientos humanos antes. Los han visto cambiarse, deslizarse de las ciudades fortificadas a los barrios amurallados, los han visto colapsar sobre sí mismos cuando la humanidad se ha marchitado bajo la enfermedad. Han pasado casi seis meses desde que habían tropezado con un campamento humano que no apestaba a los militares ni le daba lealtad a una manada.

El lobo gris le está mirando con ese brillo familiar en sus ojos y el lobo negro gruñe suavemente. No confía en los campamentos humanos. No después de todo este tiempo, no cuando apestan a desesperación y muerte.

Peter resopla y mordisca su mandíbula antes de saltar hacia delante.

_Saber del mundo no es una mala cosa, sobrino._

El lobo negro gruñe, pero es una protesta débil, gruñir y no morder. No le gusta cuando el otro lobo habla así, cuando suena más humano que lobo. Y Peter lo sabe.

Derek está convencido de que es por eso que el lobo mayor persiste en ello. Peter se da la vuelta y le da al lobo negro una sonrisa lobuna.

_Bastardo._

Hay una parte de él, la parte humana que ha estado tratando de enterrar durante la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años, que sabe que ir al campamento es inteligente. No huele como el ejército al que sobrevivieron los humanos armados en una guerra que ya habían perdido y no huelen como una manada que haría todo lo posible para que los dos lobos se sometan. Los humanos no están reclamados.

Y aún así quiere rodear el valle.

Quiere adherirse a los senderos de alta montaña que todavía están cubiertos de nieve y correr hasta que sus patas estén adoloridas, su cabeza esté limpia y no pueda oler el miedo agrio de la muerte de los humanos.

Derek aprendió desde muy temprano en la vida que no se podía confiar en los humanos. Incluso antes de que la enfermedad estallara en Berkley y eliminara a la humanidad, lo había sabido.

El mundo podría llamarles monstruos y confiar en ellos solo un poco más de lo que lo hacían de los Muertos, pero los hombres lobo no fueron los que quemaron su mundo. Tampoco los muertos.

A Peter le gusta recordarle que no todos los humanos son iguales. Laura había dicho lo mismo, antes ... antes.

A veces lo recuerda.

Pero es más fácil así. No entiende la insistencia de Peter con que cambien y caminen con dos piernas en ropa, no comprende la necesidad del otro lobo de saber cosas.

Es fácil ser un lobo. Sabe cuándo quiere dormir y cuándo tiene hambre. Sabe cuándo correr y cuándo quedarse quieto y en silencio.

Conoce a su manada y adora la luna en su brillante belleza en el cielo. Es todo lo que necesita saber.

........................................................................................................................

Había algunos campamentos en los que se habían alojado donde Derek había caminado y no había tenido miedo.

Hubo uno, unos meses después de que huyeron de Beacon Hills. Parrish y algunos de sus amigos del Ejército, un grupo heterogéneo de humanos con más sentido que armas y más civiles que comida, lo construyeron a una distancia segura de Beacon Hills y las amenazas allí apostadas. Derek y Peter se habían quedado con ellos durante seis meses, haciendo todo lo posible para alimentar a los hambrientos sobrevivientes.

Huyeron cuando una horda cayó sobre el poblado y Derek trató de escuchar el golpeteo de sus patas en el bosque y no los gritos de sus amigos muriendo.

Después de eso, se mantuvo en su forma de lobo, incluso cuando Peter les arrastraba a los campamentos humanos en busca de suministros y noticias de la plaga.

Era más fácil. Los humanos morían. Morían fácilmente y de manera sangrienta y, si tenían mucha suerte, seguían muertos. Pero los hombres lobo, como Derek, eran mucho más difíciles de matar e inmunes a la infección. Era más fácil sobrevivir al interminable desfile de la muerte cuando no se preocupaba por ellos, cuando no sabía sus nombres y se mantenía en guardia con ellos.

Cuando no eran una pseudo manada que nunca podría reemplazar a su familia, pero a veces, a veces se sentía como tal.

Peter le observaba, a veces, cuando estaban con humanos y seguía sobre los talones de su tío, demasiado grande, demasiado salvaje, para ser cualquier cosa menos un lobo. Pero dejó de discutir con Derek sobre el cambio hace años.

 _No necesitamos ir allí_ , Derek protesta y Peter le ignora, trotando con decisión.

El lobo negro atrapa a su tío cerca de su guarida y gime cuando el otro lobo cambia. Hay un olor familiar de agonía y sangre y el lobo gime en simpatía, antes de que Peter se pare ante él, desnudo y temblando.

"¿Te quedarás aquí, supongo?" Peter pregunta, más una afirmación que una pregunta y el gran lobo negro da tres vueltas antes de acostarse, metiendo la nariz debajo de la cola.

"Actuar como un cachorro no te ayudará, Derek", dice Peter, con palabras más agudas que su tono normal.

Las orejas de Derek se contraen y cierra los ojos, contento de ignorar al hombre. No tiene tiempo para los humanos. Ni siquiera para Peter cuando se despoja de su piel de lobo y camina como uno de ellos.

 _Tú eres uno de ellos_ , susurra una voz, una que suena dolorosamente como la de su hermana.

Se hunde más profundamente en sí mismo y Peter suspira sobre él.

"Ten cuidado, sobrino. Volveré al amanecer".

Derek resopla un silencioso reconocimiento y luego Peter se marcha, avanzando silenciosamente hacia el fondo del valle y los humanos que están acampando allí.

Por unos momentos, cuando el sonido de Peter se desvaneció, el lobo sintió una urgencia ardiente de lanzarse tras él.

Para permanecer cerca de su _manada_.

Pero el silencio se asienta, el olor de su guarida se apodera de él y cierra sus ojos ante la sensación de soledad.

Debería estar solo. Lo sabe.

Saberlo nunca ha hecho que sea más fácil de aceptar.

Es por eso que se quedó después del fuego, cuando sabía que debía irse. Peter y Laura estarían mejor sin él y después de todo lo que había hecho, guiando a la perra Argent directamente a su familia, merecía estar solo.

Aunque no les había dejado. Laura se negó a dejar que se convirtiera en un omega, se negó a perderle como había perdido mucho más y su determinación ahogó su culpa.

Quería una excusa para quedarse y Laura se la dio.

Entonces el mundo terminó y la culpa ya no importaba. Sobrevivir importaba. Erab, el nombre coloquial dado al virus XHTae29-RBI3, no infectaba a los hombres lobo. Laura pensaba que era porque sus cuerpos lo quemaban más rápido de lo que podía infectarles. A Derek realmente no le importaba por qué no cambiaban.

Solo estaba agradecido de que no lo hicieran. Esos primeros meses, mientras que la primera ola de infección se extendió por todo Estados Unidos y más lejos, había sido mordido seis veces en la Reserva de Beacon Hills.

Pero ser inmune no significaba nada cuando una horda destrozó a Laura. Había algunas cosas de las que incluso los hombres lobo no se podían curar y esa era una de ellas.

Fue Derek quien la encontró, la mitad superior de su cuerpo ensangrentada y desgarrada, pero aún reconocible bajo la sangre. Sintió su muerte mucho antes de que la encontrara, sintió que la manada se rompía y la chispa alfa ardía a través de él, un regalo que nunca quiso y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Quería a su hermana, a su alfa, lo único que le mantenía cuerdo después del asesinato de su familia.

Y si no fuera por Peter, se habría detenido. Hubiera dejado de luchar, de cazar, de respirar, simplemente se hubiera recostado junto a su cadáver hasta que pudiera unirse a ella.

Quería. Con una desesperación que no había sentido desde el incendio por la traición de Kate, quería morir y seguir a su hermana.

Pero Peter no le dejaba.

Incluso ahora, cinco años después de la muerte de Laura, es Peter quien mantenía a Derek en movimiento, quien iba a las aldeas humanas y aprendía lo suficiente como para seguir avanzando en una dirección.

Peter le mantiene vivo cuando el dolor le arrastra y se pierde en su lobo, en su pureza, en los aullidos a la luna que atraían a los muertos.

Peter le mantiene vivo y, algunos días, le odia por eso.

La mayoría de los días, extrañar a Laura y su manada es un dolor de cabeza en el fondo de su mente. Es fácil ignorarlo cuando él y Peter estaban cazando, cuando corrían a través de su territorio y jugaban en el bosque oscuro. Cuando Peter le tira al suelo y muerde su suave barriga en juego.

Es solo en momentos como este, cuando Peter le deja solo y sus pensamientos vuelven, que la perdida le consume, el lugar vacío y doloroso donde Laura, donde su madre, su padre, su manada deberían estar.

Gime en su garganta y se muerde la cola, preocupándose ansiosamente por mantener su dolor ahogado, por no aullar por Peter y su hermana muerta.

El viento se desplaza a través de los árboles llevando los aromas de un mundo muerto familiar y gime. Se vuelve a poner en cuclillas para acurrucarse más en la guarida.

Espera allí, con las orejas hacia atrás, escondiéndose del mundo y todo lo que hay en él, a medida que pasa la noche en el bosque.


	3. El campamento humano.

El lobo se despierta de un sueño inquieto al olor del fuego. El humo es espeso en su nariz, un sabor fuerte en la lengua y sacude la cabeza, casi con violencia, para desalojarlo.

Durante unos momentos sin pensar, está en la casa de su infancia, los gritos en el aire son su familia mientras mueren y la opresión contra su pecho son los brazos de Laura.

Un aullido, alto y exigente, atraviesa la madrugada. Hace que la cabeza del lobo se mueva hacia arriba y sus ojos brillen en la oscuridad mientras ladea la cabeza.

Peter. Sale de la guarida, inclina la cabeza y ...

 _Ahí_ . El aullido se oye otra vez y se pone a correr incluso antes de que pare. Peter ha cambiado, lo suficiente como para poder aullar y Derek conoce a su tío, sabe que no haría eso a menos que esté pasando algo _muy_ _malo_.

Se desliza sobre unas rocas y oye a un conejo alejarse de él hacia su izquierda, pero está desconectado de ello mientras huele el aire y corre.

Los campamentos humanos huelen a muerte, humo y amargura. Han visto los suficientes en los últimos cinco años para saber a qué deberían oler y no es así.

Algo había cambiado mientras dormía escondido en su guarida y gruñe mientras corre, gruñe porque puede saborear la muerte y la podredumbre en el aire, puede probar la sangre y Peter está ahí abajo.

Está lo suficientemente cerca ahora para poder escuchar la lucha y se ralentiza mientras lo asimila.

"No queméis las tiendas. ¡No hasta que las haya revisado!" Dijo una voz aguda, femenina y dominante. Algo sobre esa voz hace que un gruñido retumbe en su garganta.

"Señora", comienza una voz y luego ...

"¿Lo mataste?"

"No, señora."

Derek se desplaza hacia adelante, arrastrándose sobre su vientre hasta el borde del bosque para mirar el claro sangriento.

Está lleno de humanos. Son militares, un escuadrón bien ordenado y bien provisto, dirigido por una mujer de pelo oscuro y boca áspera, que mira hacia los árboles como si la hubieran ofendido personalmente.

Derek gruñe al verla.

"Qué bien hace ir a un campamento 'sin sobrevivientes' si dejas a un maldito sobreviviente", exige con frialdad.

"No había ningún lobo en el campamento", dice el soldado, rígido.

Derek los descarta. El lobo no había sido asesinado. Peter está vivo y está esperando a Derek en algún lugar.

El lobo mira el campamento críticamente.

Las tiendas están siendo arrasadas, los soldados metódicos en su búsqueda de cualquier cosa útil.

También habían sido metódicos en su asesinato, una ordenada línea de cadáveres, cada uno con un agujero de bala en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El lobo no mira la línea de cadáveres. No mira el pequeño cuerpo de un niño allí o la mano de la mujer cerca del niño, estirada, como si estuviera intentando alcanzar al niño muerto cuando fue abatida.

No mira.

El lobo observa todo el campamento, agitando las orejas mientras rastrea a los humanos y la mujer que los guía.

Es un campamento pequeño, diez tiendas en total. Son tiendas irregulares y remendadas y el lobo se pregunta cómo podían sobrevivir los humanos con eso, cómo podían durar el invierno y a los Muertos cuando sus guaridas eran tan frágiles y frías. Se agacha allí, esperando y observando y hay una parte de su mente de lobo que es impasible e indiferente - los débiles mueren.

Es lo que hacen. No hay nada que lo detenga y con ellos muertos, hay más comida para los depredadores.

Hay otra parte de él - un susurro con la voz de Laura, que murmura, _eran humanos. Se merecían algo mejor que esto._

El mundo entero merece algo mejor. No quiere decir que ninguno de ellos lo obtendrá.

Se queda allí hasta que el sol calienta contra su pelaje, su vientre está frío y mojado por la nieve derretida y la mujer y sus asesinos uniformados empacan sus pequeños camiones y se alejan de los muertos. Se queda allí hasta que ya no puede escuchar sus camiones y luego se levanta y se sacude, mordiendo una mosca que ha estado zumbando alrededor de su nariz. Se retuerce en su lengua antes de escupirla y sale trotando de los árboles.

_Date prisa._

Puede sentir a Peter más que realmente verlo o escucharlo, el último vínculo de manada vibra con preocupación y dolor y empuja a Derek a correr más rápido hasta que ...

Se desliza hasta detenerse, con la cabeza inclinada. Peter aúlla de nuevo, una demanda que siente muy lejos mientras se enfoca.

Ahí.

Se gira, olfateando en el suelo hasta que tropieza. Hay una pequeña depresión, un hoyo apenas excavado y casi cae en él.

Las hojas están sucias, mojadas con barro, nieve y sangre y gime mientras las deja a un lado.

Y ahí está, la fuente del latido del corazón que ha estado escuchando durante horas. Es lento, casi lánguido y Derek aúlla, suavemente empujando al chico.

Se da cuenta de que el latido del corazón es demasiado lento.

 _Derek_ , Peter gruñe.

 _Encontré a alguien_ , responde Derek, mirándole fijamente.

El chico es pálido y de apariencia frágil, toda la piel blanca estirada sobre un cuerpo demasiado delgado, moretones, sangre, labios rojos y pelo sucio.

Huele moribundo y a sangre y Derek le olfatea, gimiendo en su garganta mientras lame el agujero sangriento en sus entrañas.

Es preocupante que sus acciones no causen que el chico se agite, no causa ninguna respuesta en absoluto.

Gruñe cuando una ramita chasquea, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que el intruso es su tío y Peter se detiene con cautela. Ha cambiado y Derek resopla, se lame la mandíbula mientras el lobo gris huele al chico.

Su sangre tiene un sabor bueno, cobrizo y vivo en la lengua de Derek, quiere mantenerlo.

 _M_ _orirá_ , dice Peter, simplemente.

 _No l_ _e_ _dejaré_ , responde Derek, tendido cerca del chico, hasta que puede sentir su frío contra su pelaje, filtrándose en su piel.

Ignora la dura mirada de Peter y los cadáveres a treinta metros de distancia. El corazón del chico se vuelve más lento y lame la herida mientras su tío cambia a su forma humana y suspira.

"Te arrepentirás de esto cuando muera".

Derek gruñe, un sonido bajo, subvocal, sus ojos brillando de color rojo y Peter se gira con un resoplido, yéndose por donde vino.

La verdad es que sabe que es una mala idea. No adoptan extraños. Después de que Parrish y su banda de humanos cayeran, se prometieron mutuamente que no se verían envueltos en otro grupo de humanos.

Son frágiles. Mueren, tan fácil y sangrientamente. Y ya han perdido mucho.

Han pasado seis años desde que se propagó el virus Erab y más de cuatro desde la masacre de Parrish y sus civiles.

Y durante poco más de cuatro años habían estado juntos y solos, incluso cuando Peter les arrastró desde el bosque a campamentos humanos por noticias y suministros. El mundo terminó y su manada murió, pero Derek está sobreviviendo y está bien solo.

Está rompiendo su regla.

Lógicamente, lo sabe. Y si fuera humano y pensara solo con su mente humana, tal vez se habría alejado. Tal vez habría dejado al chico en la zanja, cubierto de hojas y desangrándose lentamente.

Un cadáver más que se levantaría y se uniría a las filas de los Muertos.

Pero no es humano y cada vez que incluso considera irse, incluso cuando se aleja del chico por un latido del corazón, algo primitivo y salvaje en él, en su lobo, gruñe y se acurruca.

Presiona su nariz en el cálido y húmedo agujero en su lado, lamiendo la sangre hasta que la hemorragia disminuye. Escuchando el latido lento, pero constante de su corazón.

Siente los diminutos escalofríos que le atraviesan y gime en su garganta, deseando que dondequiera que Peter hubiera ido, se apresurara a regresar.

"Desearía que me dijeras qué demonios estás pensando", dice Peter, convocado por sus deseos y apartando a Derek a un lado mientras le quita al chico la ropa. Derek mira por encima del hombro mientras trabaja, un ruido bajo y constante de angustia en la parte posterior de la garganta. Peter le aparta cuando se interpone en el camino, pero es hecho a la ligera, sin mala intención.

Peter está de mal humor con él y pronto exigirá una explicación. Pero no está realmente enfadado.

Derek lame la mano de su tío y el hombre mayor le da unas palmaditas distraídamente mientras termina de vendar el agujero en el lado del chico.

Le envuelve en tres camisas y un abrigo grueso que Derek no está seguro de dónde los ha sacado y luego se sienta sobre sus talones. Derek gime y se retuerce sobre su vientre, presionándose contra el chico cuyos latidos del corazón cantan un ritmo familiar, cuyo olor se detiene en los hilos de su memoria.

Peter se endereza sobre él y dice en voz baja "Mischief, ¿qué te has hecho?"


	4. El favorito.

Derek siempre ha sido su favorito.

Era tranquilo y moldeable, con una sonrisa tímida y ojos brillantes. Y luego, después del fuego, estaba toda esa rabia deliciosa que provocó la de Peter, ardiente, furiosa y destructiva.

Todavía era un buen chico con una sonrisa tímida, simplemente ya no la usaba más. Y fue diferente después del fuego. Peligroso.

Entonces llegó Erab, Laura murió y el hombre furioso en el que se había convertido se desvaneció bajo la piel de un lobo, bajo la chispa rojo alfa.

Nunca lo admitiría, incluso si hubiera alguien a quien admitírselo, pero extrañaba a su sobrino.

Ver a Derek cuidando del chico hace que vea algo que le recuerda al niño callado y tímidamente sonriente que siempre había amado más que todo.

Es más que cualquier otra cosa lo que le hace cuidar al chico sucio - apenas es más que eso y morirá fácilmente, piensa Peter levantándole de la tierra. Suena un gemido sordo de dolor y Derek gruñe, moviéndose en agitación, sus ojos brillando de color rojo.

"Estoy teniendo cuidado", dice Peter suavemente. "Ahora, sé útil y busca cosas que podamos llevarnos mientras le llevo a la guarida. Volveré pronto".

A Derek no le gusta. Por la forma en que sus ojos se estrechan y las orejas se clavan en su cabeza, no le gusta mucho. Pero obedece cuando Peter se da la vuelta porque con nueva mascota o no, necesitan sobrevivir.

Derek siempre ha sido su favorito.

Era callado, tímido y furioso.

Y es, primero y para siempre, un sobreviviente.

........................................................................................................................

Es más tarde, después de que él y Derek hayan arrastrado al chico a la guarida, después de que hayan mirado el campamento cogiendo todo lo que podrían usar y Peter haya reunido una bolsa de cosas que huelen como el chico - querrá eso si no muere y si lo hace, usarán la ropa y las golosinas.

Le reconoce, por supuesto que lo hace.

Stiles Stilinski era muy difícil de olvidar, incluso siendo tan joven cuando Derek y Peter dejaron Beacon Hills.

Derrite una olla de nieve y empuja a Derek a un lado con su rodilla, ignorando su bajo gruñido mientras se acomoda junto al chico dormido.

Stiles no se agita cuando Peter le tira el agua en la piel y le da un baño con esponja. La piel de gallina le llena el cuerpo, pero el hedor de la muerte y la sangre es abrumador en la pequeña guarida. Derek gime y se presiona contra el chico por el otro lado.

No ha dejado el lado de Stiles desde que llegaron a la guarida, ni siquiera cuando Peter hurgó en los restos del campamento humano y apenas parpadea mientras mira al chico. Peter se pregunta qué recuerda de él. Si conoce el olor y le reconoce.

Se pregunta si Derek recuerda a Claudia.

"Está sano", murmura Peter y su sobrino le mira no muy convencido. "Mira. Puedes ver sus costillas, pero no está hambriento. No está herido, la bala es su única herida".

Derek gruñe suavemente y Peter zumba en su garganta. "Sí, sobrino, tampoco estoy contento con esto, pero hay algo que decir sobre su salud. Si todo lo que tiene que curar es la bala, podría sobrevivir".

 _Lo hará_ , le envía Derek, un sentimiento más que palabras y Peter le mira fijamente, a la forma en que no mirará a ninguna parte excepto a la cara de Stiles, los rasgos tensos incluso en el sueño, agudos y llamativos.

 _Interesante_ , piensa Peter. Pasa sus dedos sobre la garganta desnuda de Stiles y Derek gruñe, fuerte y furioso, se pone de pie y mira a Peter con un resplandor rojo.

"Tranquilo, Alfa", dice Peter suavemente y sin amenaza. "Es manada. Ese es mi único reclamo para él".

Se tranquiliza y resopla un poco, el gruñido se corta bruscamente. Se acomoda al lado del chico y suspira, su grande cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Peter se pregunta si este chico frágil que podría morir tan fácilmente podría ser el que traiga a Derek de regreso con él.

Le acaricia el pelo con una mano y luego se aleja, cambiando silenciosamente y presionándose contra su alfa, apoyando la nariz en las caderas de Derek y mirando la nieve que cae más allá de su guarida.

Y se deja tener esperanza.

Derek siempre lo ha sido, siempre su favorito.


	5. El chico.

El chico no muere. Peter parece relajarse después de los primeros días y mientras lo hace, Derek se permite relajarse también. No muere y aunque el agujero en su vientre todavía se siente caliente cuando Derek husmea - Peter le mira cuando Derek lame la venda de tela - el chico se revuelve un poco más cada día.

Dos días después de que le encontraron a él y al pueblo muerto, él parpadeó. Derek ladra bruscamente, llamando a Peter y los ojos aturdidos se estrechan cuando se enfocan en él.

Miel brillante, beta brillante, dorado enmarcado con hollín y tan inteligentes que el lobo gime en su garganta, lamiendo la barbilla del chico.

"Santa mierda", dice en tono áspero.

Derek ladra de nuevo y el chico parpadea. Respira fuertemente, sobresaltado, pero sin miedo y eso hace que el lobo se sienta extremadamente complacido - su chico nunca debería tener miedo cuando está con él.

Peter entra en la guarida, sus ojos brillan de color azul, el chico chilla retrocediendo y Derek resopla mientras lo recuesta, sujetando al chico en su lugar.

"Oh, Dios mío, me vas a matar", se quejó el chico.

 _No se equivoca_ , dice Peter. _Muévete, sobrino._

Derek le da un gruñido bajo en su garganta y la mano del chico se levanta, acariciando el pelaje. "No gruñas así si me usas como almohada", le regaña, adormilado, "Me preocupa mi vida".

Derek resopla contra su brazo y hace un ruido, ligero y complacido antes de que su corazón vuelva a un ritmo familiar reconfortante.

Por primera vez desde que le encontraron, el chico duerme y Derek siente que puede respirar.

........................................................................................................................

Derek corre por el bosque, estirando sus largas piernas mientras corre detrás del conejo. Es la primera vez en días que corre de esta manera, la primera vez que se puede alejar del lado del chico por más de un momento y solo porque escuchó el gruñido alarmante de su estómago. Se había quejado y lo había ignorado por un tiempo, pero eventualmente salió de la guarida mientras Peter observaba como corría hacia el bosque.

Su chico tenía hambre.

Traería comida.

Le daba un sentido simple y agradable. Había pensado en cazar un ciervo para el chico, pero parecía demasiado y no le gustaba desperdiciar. La vida en este mundo era preciosa, un sentimiento que no tenía sentido para su lobo, pero se contentó con cazar a los conejos, sacudiéndolos hasta que sus cuellos se rompieron y colgaron flojos y gordos para el vientre de su chico. Apila a los cuatro conejos muertos, complacido, antes de que los levante y trote hacia la guarida.

Está lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar a los Muertos, los evita con un gruñido sub vocal, agregando un kilómetro a su larga caminata, no dispuesto a arriesgarse sin la ayuda de Peter.

Escucha mientras trota por el bosque, hasta que los sonidos de los Muertos se desvanecen y comienza a escuchar el débil y familiar latido del corazón de su chico.

Por primera vez en horas, siente una oleada de necesidad y corre más rápido. Oye a Peter ladrando cuando se acerca y sus oídos están atentos mientras se ralentiza, arrastrándose hasta la guarida.

El chico emergió y se apoyó contra un árbol cercano, con unos pantalones ásperos y una camisa que cae de su hombro, sonriendo al lobo gris mientras corre a su alrededor.

 _Mischief eres una amenaza_ , Peter se quejó, gruñón y Derek soltó una carcajada mientras salía de entre los árboles. El chico deja escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando Derek se levanta y coloca sus patas en los hombros delgados, demasiado delgados.

"Oh, Dios mío, tienes conejitos muertos. ¿Por qué tienes conejitos muertos?" Mischief pregunta y Derek los deja caer para lamerle el cuello, todo pálido y al descubierto para él.

A Derek no le gustan las ropas que el chico está usando, pero no le importa mucho esta camisa.

"Te huele el aliento a conejo", le informa el chico y empuja suavemente sus patas.

Por un segundo, Derek le pone más peso, un recordatorio de su fuerza, puede proteger a su chico y luego cae, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras el chico empuja cautelosamente a los conejos.

"Son muy buenos conejos, querido lobo", dice con aprobación y diversión y Derek se prepara, cerrando los ojos de placer cuando el chico le rasca detrás de las orejas.

"Supongo que no necesito cocinar uno para ti y Gris, ¿eh?"

Peter ladra y Derek quiere gruñir, quiere decirle a su tío que encuentre el suyo, pero son manada. Permanece en silencio mientras Peter atrapa pulcramente al conejo que el chico le arroja, pero ignora deliberadamente el que queda a sus pies.

Observa con perezoso interés mientras su chico despelleja un conejo con un cuchillo que Peter mantiene afilado en su guarida. Vacía los intestinos y Derek se los devuelve sin dudarlo. No le hará mal a su chico comer eso. Una vez asados sobre un fuego, incluso el tercero que le dio a Derek y que ya se los han comido, el chico se tumba a su lado en el suelo.

Huele sano, como el sudor y la vida, con un toque de tristeza que parece aferrarse a él, siempre.

"Gracias, querido lobo", murmura y Derek da un suspiro feliz mientras coloca su gran cabeza en el regazo del chico y se va a dormir confiando en que Peter les proteja.

........................................................................................................................

Se despierta más tarde esa noche con el sonido de su tío gruñendo. Por un momento, no lo entiende, están uno al lado del otro, con Mischief durmiendo presionado contra la pared oscura de la guarida, el olor de conejo ahumado llenando el pequeño espacio.

Peter gruñe de nuevo y Derek levanta la cabeza.

Puede olerlo ahora.

 _Cuatro. Antes_ _los vi cuando estaba c_ _azando_ , dice Derek y Peter se sacude mientras se levanta.

Hay un nudo de miedo en sus entrañas al dejar a Mischief solo, dormido, vulnerable, pero Peter resopla con impaciencia.

_Mejor tratar con esto donde él no esté en peligro._

Derek le lame la frente y su chico hace una mueca mientras duerme, alejándole de un golpe antes de que Derek salga de la guarida.

Ya no luchan contra los muertos a menudo. Erab apareció hace seis años y aprendieron a vivir con ello, a vivir con los zombies. Peter encuentra las guaridas para ellos, pequeñas cabañas, casas de huéspedes cuidadosamente escondidas, apartamentos ocultos en unas pocas ciudades que Derek odia, de modo que cuando los Muertos se acercan demasiado, corren.

Pero Stiles sigue estando demasiado frágil para correr.

Son cuatro y se mueven lenta y torpemente. Han estado muertos durante mucho tiempo. No hay delicadeza en una caza como esta, así que cuando Peter gruñe y los Muertos se vuelven hacia ellos, Derek se lanza desde los árboles.

Aterriza en el más cercano, un gran muerto con manos fuertes que se agarran de su pelaje, incluso mientras se engancha a la garganta del Muerto. Se oye un gorgoteo mojado enfermizo y cae, sin vida. Escupe el trozo de carne podrida y tráquea y siente que manos le agarran y se hunden en sus caderas. El dolor penetra profundamente, el miedo crece como una marca caliente contra su corazón y aúlla, liberándose para que el Muerto se apodere de él de nuevo. Peter gruñe bajo, algo golpea en la maleza, desacelerándose antes de que se calme y el silencio se asiente sobre ellos.

Su boca se siente sucia, llena de sangre negra y podredumbre y cojea mientras sigue a Peter hasta su guarida, pero siente una profunda satisfacción al caer junto a Mischief, que está a salvo.

Derek le mantuvo a salvo.


	6. La sencillez de un lobo.

La sencillez de un lobo.

Es simple ser un lobo. El tiempo pasa. La nieve se derrite y el agujero en el estómago de su chico se cura, lo suficientemente lento como para que Derek se preocupe y Peter le gruña. Pelean, una verdadera pelea, pelaje y sangre, garras y colmillos, hasta que Stiles les grita y Peter queda atrapado, su garganta en los dientes de Derek, el pulso palpitando, palpitando, _palpitando_. Peter gime, pero su mirada está furiosa cuando Derek cede y resopla, agitando la lucha y la sangre y curvándose protectoramente al lado del chico.

Los ignora a los dos, acurrucándose en una furiosa bola de piel y mantas y Derek se queja cuando olió a sal y dolor, pero tardó días y los dos lobos enroscándose en sus pies antes de que Mischief los perdonara.

No se pelearon por él, después de todo. Peter se queda en su piel de lobo y deja que el chico se ocupe de su herida y les da a ambos un amplio chequeo hasta que Derek gruñe y Mischief le arrastra por el pescuezo para acurrucarse frente al chico mientras duerme.

A Derek le gusta que su chico le tenga cariño a Peter. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero tranquiliza a su lobo, hace que la preocupación en su pecho se alivie, lo hace casi ronronear de placer cuando se mete en la guarida y los encuentra durmiendo acurrucados como cachorros, el olor tan mezclado que no puede separarlos, sus latidos latiendo al mismo ritmo.

 _Es manada_ , dice Peter simplemente y Derek trata de ignorarlo.

No tienen una manada. No puede tener una, no después de todo lo que hizo, no después de matar a su familia.

Pero.

Tienen a Mischief.

Quien hace honor a su nombre, con una sonrisa maliciosa y una risa aguda, risueña y astuta de zorro la cual Derek puede pasar días mirando.

Mischief le recuerda a la familia, a Peter y cada día que pasa, se siente más cerca del chico, como si fuera esencial para Derek en formas aterradoras.

Lo aterroriza porque los humanos son frágiles y mueren y no sabe cómo mantenerlo a salvo, siempre.

Pero cada día está más fuerte y el olor del dolor se desvanece hasta que casi desaparece. Pasa una luna llena presionado al lado de su chico y en la siguiente, Mischief le sigue fuera de la guarida y en la oscuridad. El aire de la montaña sopla frente a sus labios en pequeñas nubes blancas que Derek quiere morder y se estremece en el aire frío, pero sonríe cuando Derek y Peter se mueven a través de los árboles, luchando juguetonamente y persiguiéndose. Una vez, Derek oye a un conejo y casi lo persigue, pero el corazón de Mischief se abre paso en un ritmo familiar y reconfortante y se da la vuelta, trotando hacia su chico y saltando a su lado con un resoplido de satisfacción.

Mischief se inclina hacia él mientras la luna se eleva en el cielo y él siente ese cosquilleo familiar.

No pasa a menudo. A veces solo cuando el chico está durmiendo, su tensión y preocupación desaparecen, dejando solo el dulce aroma del chico y el descanso y Derek piensa que es familiar, como el eco descolorido de un recuerdo.

No sabe lo que significa. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere saber qué significa.

Es fácil ser un lobo. Es fácil conseguir un conejo, acurrucarse junto a su chico para que se caliente y lamer sus lágrimas.

Ignora la pesada mirada de Peter y el familiar tirón de sus recuerdos. Un lobo tampoco los necesita.

........................................................................................................................

Después de la segunda luna llena, viendo cómo Mischief recorre el bosque sin hacer una mueca, Derek decide que es hora de entrenar a su chico.

_Todavía está débil, sobrino._

Derek mastica la oreja de Peter y el lobo gris le golpea, molesto. _E_ _s humano._ _S_ _iempre será débil. Pero es manada y sobrevivirá más si le enseñamos._

Peter está en silencio por un momento y luego, con nostalgia dice, _ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la manada tiene más miembros que solo nosotros dos._

Derek huele la tristeza de su tío y le lame la mandíbula, disculpándose y gimiendo.

Así es como Derek se encuentra a sí mismo y a Peter mordiendo los talones de Mischief dos días después, el chico gruñe, pero les permite perseguirle.

 _Esto sería más fácil si fuéramos humanos_ , dice Peter secamente y Derek gruñe.

Finalmente, Mischief parece darse cuenta de que Derek quiere que corra y murmura por lo bajo, pero corre detrás de Derek. Se siente bien, correcto correr con Peter y Mischief y ladra, emocionado, mientras corren entre los árboles. Peter ladra y se aleja, persiguiendo a una ardilla y Mischief ríe, un sonido contento y sin aliento.

........................................................................................................................

Corren todos los días, hasta que Mischief puede recorrer kilómetros sin ser atrapado, hasta que se mueve por el bosque con la misma gracia sigilosa de los lobos.

Sigue a los lobos cuando cazan y una noche, tararea suavemente y trenza las enredaderas que había recogido durante la tarde, hasta que la guarida se llena con el olor de las plantas. Derek observa curiosamente mientras hace trampas.

La primera vez que la trampa atrapó algo, un mapache gordo y grasiento que hizo que el estómago de Derek retumbara con solo mirarlo, chilla de alegría, sonriendo satisfecho y orgulloso. "No sois los únicos que podéis cuidarnos", dice casi canturreando.

El lobo está contento de que su chico quiera mantenerlos y se come al mapache con un gusto complacido que no había tenido desde antes de que Mischief se les uniera.

Es más fuerte ahora.

Derek esperaba que no cambiara nada, pero lo hizo. Tal vez era porque el lobo estaba tan feliz, tan contento con su manada que nunca se le ocurrió que el chico humano no lo estaría.

........................................................................................................................

La guarida está vacía cuando se despierta o más vacía de lo que estaba acostumbrado - Peter está roncando tranquilamente cerca de él.

Su chico no está allí y hace que algo frío y asustado se deslice por sus entrañas.

Se arrastra fuera de la guarida y huele en el aire, trotando infaliblemente hacia donde su chico está sentado.

Recuerda estar sentado aquí, todas esas lunas atrás, mirando el valle cubierto de nieve, oliendo el campamento humano y queriendo correr.

"He estado pensando en ellos", admite su chico y su voz es seria de una manera que nunca lo ha sido.

El lobo inclina su cabeza, sus orejas en punta por su atención hacia el chico y hace un vago gesto. "Quiero decir, me gusta estar aquí. Tú y Gris sois geniales. No sois conversadores espectaculares, pero sois buenos lobos y estoy vivo, así que eso siempre es una ventaja, ¿sabes?"

Derek lame su mano, complacido por los elogios y Mischief le sonríe, antes de que su expresión caiga y frunza el ceño al valle.

"Pero los extraño, ¿sabes? Extraño a Liam y ... Dios, extraño a mi padre", susurra. Por un momento, solo un breve momento, su chico huele tan fuertemente a agonía que gruñe y comienza a levantarse, confundido sobre cómo podría herirse cuando Derek estaba allí, a su lado para protegerlo.

"Solo. Ojalá pudiera haber dicho adiós. Ojalá pudiera decir adiós", dice con voz ahogada. "Corrí, porque él me dijo que lo hiciera. Y murió solo porque corrí. Como un maldito cobarde".

Derek gime y se retuerce más cerca, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo del chico, lamiendo las lágrimas en su barbilla. "Odio estar aquí, estar vivo, cuando él se ha ido".

Derek se sienta en silencio junto a él y desea no comprender tan bien ese sentimiento.

Después de eso, su chico se queda callado, inquieto incluso cuando se sienta quieto y en silencio durante horas junto a Derek. Le molesta. El chico nunca estaba en silencio. No es natural verlo tan quieto.

Una semana después, mencionó que se quería ir cuando se puso a conversar mientras los lobos descansaban en la guarida y él reparaba sus trampas.

Realmente no había tenido sentido, no por varios minutos, hasta que Mischief se levanta y sale de la guarida hacia el río.

 _Q_ _uiere irse_ , dice Derek aturdido.

Peter mira al chico con ojos fijos.

 _No puede quedarse aquí para siempre_ , dice simplemente. _E_ _s un_ _chico_ _, uno brillante. Merece más de lo que podemos darle. Una casa con una cama, un humano que pued_ _a_ _hablarle y amarlo. Solo somos lobos, Derek. No podemos ser lo que necesita un humano como él._

Derek piensa en eso y cuando Mischief regresa, sus mejillas están de color rosa y su piel sudorosa, ignora al chico, se enrosca en sí mismo, meditando sobre lo que Peter había dicho, lo que Mischief quiere.

Han pasado años desde que cambió, pero tal vez su tío tenga razón. Tal vez Mischief merezca más que este agujero en el suelo, aunque sea tan cálido y a él le haga feliz.

Tal vez Mischief no sea feliz, no realmente, no una vez que se dio cuenta de que no iba a morir.

Ese pensamiento duele más de lo que Derek quiere admitir y lo empuja a un lado, mordisqueando la punta de su cola.

Tal vez el chico no se daba cuenta de que era parte de la manada.

Tal vez no quiere ser parte de la manada.

Derek da un gemido bajo y dolorido al sentir una mano en su pelaje, pasando calmadamente sobre él. No sabe cómo darle a su chico todo lo que necesita y mantenerse en esta piel.

........................................................................................................................

El día que su chico regresa al campamento humano, Derek no se da cuenta de que es a donde se dirigen. No hasta que están a mitad de la montaña y pueda oler el más leve rastro de humo en el aire.

Gime y clava sus talones y Mischief resopla un suspiro. "No tienes que ir conmigo", dice, mirando al lobo de reojo. Peter se sienta cerca, sin expresión, con los ojos afilados en ambos. "Pero tengo que volver. Necesito verlo, querido lobo."

Derek gruñe y el chico le mira, paciente, esperando, sin miedo.

 _Elegiste a nuestro compañero de manada bien, sobrino_ , Peter dice divertido. Derek le responde con un chasquido, pero suspira y trota hacia el lado del chico, dándole un golpe tan fuerte con la cabeza que Mischief se tambalea un poco.

Derek puede oler su alivio y se presiona con más fuerza en sus piernas mientras continúan su caminata hacia la montaña.

El terreno todavía está vacío, en algunos lugares. Hay cenizas donde había estado una hoguera. Pero sobre todo, parece intacto. La nieve empapó la sangre y se derritió, sin dejar evidencia de las personas asesinadas aquí y Peter había enterrado todo lo que habían dejado atrás.

Es decepcionante estar aquí y puede sentir la decepción de su chico cuando sus hombros se encorvan y gime.

"No sé lo que esperaba", murmura.

Derek tampoco lo sabe, pero era más que esto, se da cuenta. Trota alejándose de él, hacia la pequeña zanja donde había encontrado a Mischief y la huele, ladrando una vez antes de que el chico lo siga.

Deambulan por un rato, mientras el sol se desplaza en el cielo y Peter espera pacientemente a que terminen. En un momento dado, Stiles cava en un viejo árbol podrido y Derek olfatea hasta que saca una bolsa gris y un largo bate. Sonríe al lobo, ancho y encantado. "¡No lo encontraron!"

Derek mira el bate con curiosidad, pero si su chico quiere llevarlo, no va a discutir.

Cuando Mischief encuentra la parcela de tierra revuelta y la hierba apenas creciendo, se queda quieto, el tipo de quietud que le preocupa a Derek, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón desbocado.

Por un momento, Derek está preocupado y le olfatea el codo, con un gemido bajo. Mischief se sobresalta y se vuelve hacia el bosque. "Vamos, chicos. Vamos a casa."


	7. El ataque.

Mischief es ruidoso.

Silba cuando trenza sus enredaderas, tararea silenciosamente cuando coloca sus trampas, le susurra a Derek cuando están acurrucados en la guarida. Le gusta hablarle a las ardillas cuando están corriendo, incluso cuando su aliento brota de él en evidente angustia. Incluso murmura en su sueño, suaves y felices ruidos que hacen que Derek mueva la cola de felicidad y silenciosos y angustiados que hacen que su vientre se agite de miedo.

Es ruidoso.

Pero la primera vez que se lleva las manos a los labios, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y aúlla - Derek y Peter se congelan. Están al otro lado del río que atraviesa el valle, persiguiendo truchas a casi un metro y medio del chico y no puede oler nada que pueda herir a su chico, pero Mischief está aullando y luego ...

Se ríe, esa risa chillona y feliz que abre la boca de Derek en una amplia sonrisa de lobo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, vuestras caras!", Se ríe, casi cayendo mientras se ríe y Peter deja escapar un gruñido burlón, cargando a través del río y chocando contra el chico. Mischief se cae con un grito de sorpresa y una risita ahogada, rodando en las aguas poco profundas mientras Peter le mira.

Ha pasado una semana desde que fueron a los restos del campamento humano y más tiempo desde que Mischief habló sobre irse y ahora les está aullando, una llamada que es familiar y de manada. A Derek le duele el pecho de alegría y tira su cabeza hacia atrás y aúlla, alto y feliz, complacido cuando Peter se une a él.

El sonido de la manada, el aullido misterioso y dulce de Mischief mezclándose con los lobos, resuena a través de las montañas, una canción que se siente como si estuviera en casa.

Sabe que es peligroso, ser tan ruidosos, pero Mischief está sonriendo, Peter no se está burlando y por primera vez en no puede recordar cuánto tiempo, Derek está feliz. No es solo contentarse con la caza, el bosque y su guarida.

Es feliz .

Aúlla de nuevo y deja que ese calor le envuelva.

........................................................................................................................

Mischief charla mientras caminan de regreso a la guarida y Peter gruñe a las ardillas y ratones en la maleza. Cinco peces plateados cuelgan de la mano de su chico, atados cuidadosamente, tres limpiados para él y huele limpio y satisfecho.

Pero algo huele mal.

Derek vuelve a olfatear el aire y gruñe un momento antes de que el bosque se llene alrededor de ellos en una oleada de miembros y podredumbre. Mischief grita y los muertos giran en su dirección, atraídos por su ruido y limpia esencia no infectada y Derek gruñe, golpeando al más cercano. Puede escuchar a Peter gruñir, escuchar el sonido húmedo de la carne podrida siendo rasgada y un gemido cuando uno de los infectados lo atrapa.

Pero tiene tres con los que pelear, lo rodean y un cuarto se dirige hacia su chico y eso hace que rápidamente se lance a la pelea.

Son sigilosos y rápidos - no han estado muertos mucho tiempo. Gruñe mientras uno se acerca y se lanza hacia adelante, mordiéndole los tobillos hasta que cae al suelo del bosque.

Escupe la carne podrida y salta sobre el segundo Muerto, usando su peso para llevarlo al suelo. Los dedos cavan su vientre mientras hunde sus dientes en su garganta y siente una llamarada de dolor antes de que se libere y rompa la garganta del Muerto.

"¡Gris!" Mischief grita y siente un espasmo de miedo, buscando a su tío incluso cuando ve a los dos Muertos abalanzándose sobre su chico. Peter se está arrastrando desde el cuarto Muerto que había matado, con las patas traseras sangrientas debajo de él.

 _Ayuda_ _a_ _Mischief,_ Peter ordena y Derek se gira.

Mischief grita un momento antes de que el zombi lo atrape, cayendo sobre él y Derek gruñe, abalanzándose hacia donde está metiéndose en medio del Muerto y su chico, el muerto lo atrapa, un aliento podrido se vierte sobre su piel y sus dientes ...

El Muerto muerde y él aúlla, luchando por liberarse mientras Mischief grita.

Escuchó un golpe en el agua y los Muertos, arrastrándose hacia Mischief, cayeron en un montón de sangre. El infectado en su espalda hace un sonido húmedo y desgarrador y Derek se estremece debajo de él, haciendo un esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima antes de que un golpe fuerte al muerto le haga caer al suelo y los dientes del muerto se aprieten en su hombro.

Otro golpe hizo que los dientes se apretaran aún más y su mundo se volvió blanco de agonía antes de que los dedos de Mischief estuvieran en su pelaje, empujando al muerto y Derek gimoteó sintiendo algo húmedo deslizándose sobre él.

Su hombro se siente como si hubiera sido triturado y se pone de pie temblorosamente antes de desplomarse.

"Oh, joder, joder, qué cojones", tartamudea y Derek resopla, demasiado cansado para callarlo. "¡Qué demonios, querido lobo, qué cojones! Gris, oh mierda, Gris."

Puede escuchar el corazón de Mischief, latiendo demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, el pánico saliendo en oleadas de él y gime, lamiendo la mano del chico en un intento de calmarlo.

Su chico hace un ruido, un pequeño sollozo roto que hace lloriquear a Derek. Mischief se enrosca a su alrededor, se presiona contra el cuerpo de Derek y lo acaricia.

 _Los humanos_ , piensa Derek no por primera vez, _son extraños_. Gime y se sacude, una sacudida de cuerpo completo que duele profundamente en sus huesos. Ya puede sentir la piel cicatrizando, la sangre se ralentiza a medida que sana, su respiración se vuelve más lenta y el chico se acurruca a su alrededor como un escudo y presiona una cara húmeda contra el cuello del lobo.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho", tartamudea. "No deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ¡Oh Dios mío, te han mordido!"

Derek resopla y Mischief se sienta un poco, pasando las manos por el pelaje del lobo, buscando frenéticamente la mordedura.

Sus manos se alejan y se acerca a Peter, tocando desesperadamente a lo largo de sus caderas.

El lobo lo aleja y Derek suspira mientras se levanta. Está cojeando un poco, pero no le da la importancia que debería, la forma en que el chico lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos y dolidos, es a lo que le da importancia.

Lame la mano del chico y Mischief se aleja, sus ojos brillantes y furiosos.

Derek gime y la mano que sostiene el bate se aprieta, antes de que se adentre en el bosque y se dirija hacia la guarida.


	8. La verdad sobre Mischief

Están de mal humor. Ambos.

Quiere tomar a su sobrino por el cuello y sacudirlo.

Mischief - bien. Podría haberle dicho a Derek que esto pasaría, pero Derek no había sido bueno escuchando incluso antes de que Laura muriera y después estaba tan cerca de ser salvaje que Peter no se molestó en tratar de razonar con él.

Mischief sin embargo.

Mischief intriga al hombre lobo.

Es inteligente, con ojos color miel que nunca dejan de mirar y Peter sabe muy bien que el chico tiene sospechas sobre los lobos que lo han adoptado. No ha insistido en esas sospechas, no las ha confirmado porque Derek es casi cruel al proteger al chico y por el campamento.

El pequeño campamento humano que existe al borde de la nada, que se esconde de los militares humanos y las manadas de hombres lobo.

Podrían haber estado a salvo si se hubieran quedado con una de esas manadas o con los grupos militares.

Tal vez si lo hubieran hecho, Mischief no sería huérfano ahora.

Ahora, con la verdad evidente e innegable, Peter tiene que preguntarse qué hará el chico.

Se pregunta qué hará Derek cuando Stiles intente dejarlos.

.......................................................................................................................

El chico que conocía en Beacon Hills todavía estaba marcado por la esperanza. Tenía una lengua rápida e ingeniosa y solo encontraba calma cuando los Muertos se apretaban contra las barreras ya muertos de verdad y cuando se sentaba cerca de los moribundos.

Peter no era cercano a Stiles. Había sido demasiado depredador para que el Sheriff realmente confiara en él estando cerca del chico, pero lo había visto. En el hospital y en la casa del Sheriff, durmiendo en el sofá, con la cara llena de hollín después de quemar a los muertos. Recordó la estridente voz que ahora llena su guarida, persuasiva e imperiosa cuando le ordenaba a otro chico, un chico pequeño con pelo marrón liso y mandíbula torcida, como un pequeño tirano.

A Peter le gustaba Stiles. Nunca se permitió pensar en el chico o por qué le tenía tanto cariño, pero de vez en cuando, encontraba chocolate y se lo pasaba al sheriff asintiendo con la cabeza al niño y luego se alejaba antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo.

Pero el chico que se despertó en su guarida y miró a Derek en estado de shock, el que aulla como un lobo y usa el bate como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo - no es el chico que Peter recuerda. Es alguien nuevo, tallado en la cáscara blanda que había conocido, afilado por este mundo agonizante y los años transcurridos desde Beacon Hills.

El niño que recuerda era fascinante. No se parece en nada al chico que corre por el bosque con él y sonríe a las estrellas con lágrimas en su mejilla.

No conoce a este chico y no tiene idea de lo que hará ahora.

.......................................................................................................................

Cuando llegan a la guarida, Stiles se tumba y se enrosca en sí mismo, de espaldas a los lobos. Derek se queja y lo mira ansiosamente y Peter resopla con un suspiro _._

_Déjalo, sobrino. Necesita tiempo._

Derek hace un ruido infeliz en su garganta.  _¿Por qué?_

Peter suspira y sacude su pelaje.  _N_ _o confía en los hombres lobo y acaba de descubrir lo que somos. Deberíamos habérselo dicho antes de_ _que lo descubriera_ _de esta manera._

Derek se mueve en sus patas, se agita y gime. _E_ _s_ _manada_ _._

 _Es un humano que rechazó la protección de_ _los_ _hombre lobo_ , dice Peter, gentilmente.  _Quien se acaba de dar cuenta de que lleva meses viviendo con_ _dos_ _._

Francamente, Peter estaba un poco asustado. Stiles no se había escapado aún _._

_Tenemos que cambiar. Tenemos que hablar con él._

Los ojos de Derek se estrechan, el parpadeo rojo en los bordes y Peter se prepara para luchar. _  
_

_¿Por qué?_

Peter suspiró y mordió suavemente la garganta de su sobrino.  _Porque si no lo hacemos, nos dejará._

........................................................................................................................

Después de meses de vivir en su piel de lobo, volver a ser humano se sintió extraño. El viento es fresco contra su piel y las rocas se hunden en sus pies mientras tira de unos pantalones antes de dirigirse hacia la guarida.

Ha pasado casi un día desde el ataque y Stiles aún no ha salido de la guarida. Derek se ha puesto cada vez más preocupado hasta que finalmente consiente que Peter cambie.

No es suficiente, piensa Peter. Mischief no se preocupa por él. Nunca lo ha hecho. Es Derek quien tiene que cambiar. Derek es a quien Mischief quiere.

Camina sin molestarse en enmascarar su acercamiento y Derek sale de la guarida cuando se acerca, mirándolo de reojo con la cautela que siempre le da cuando cambia por primera vez.

Toma una respiración y luego. "¡Stiles!"

La cabeza de Derek se gira hacia él, el shock en sus ojos brillantes el cual Peter ignora, incluso cuando siente que las preguntas resuenan a través del vínculo de la manada con él.

Se enfoca en el sonido de Stiles saliendo de la guarida.

El chico agarra su bate, sus ojos brillantes y furiosos y sus dientes descubiertos. Mira a Peter con una expresión salvaje que hace que un gruñido comience en su garganta y lo para por pura fuerza de voluntad.

"Así que finalmente decidiste usar tu verdadera cara, ¿eh, Gris?"

Siente una punzada en su pecho. Le gusta el nombre que Stiles le ha dado, tanto como le gusta el que le había dado al chico. "El lobo es mi cara real al igual que esta", dice Peter con suavidad.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y asiente a Derek, "Y él. ¿Va a mostrar su cara?"

Derek gruñe suavemente y se da la vuelta y Stiles hace una mueca de impaciencia. "Supongo que esa es mi respuesta, entonces".

"¿Qué quieres, Stiles?" Pregunta Peter, cortando la ira y la angustia del chico.

Sus ojos se estrechan y da medio paso hacia el hombre lobo. "¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?"

Los agudos ojos de Derek lo atrapan y sonríe porque puede sentir la furia de su alfa, su confusión.

"Stiles Stilinski. Creo que hay muy poco de ti que no sé ".

Stiles está furioso, "Tú, idiota".

Y luego Derek, no el lobo negro, sino Derek, estaba alejando a Stiles de él, empujando a Peter con un gruñido gutural.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Stiles grita y Derek le dio una fuerte sacudida.

"Cálmate, Mischief. ¡Cálmate!"

Peter se pregunta qué tan salvaje se ve su sobrino, por los grandes ojos en la cara de Stiles piensa que mucho, entonces Derek lo acerca y dice, tranquilo e implacable. "Él te lo va a decir".

Derek se retuerce y mira a Peter y Peter sonríe con fuerza. "Te lo va a decir todo".


	9. La vida de la manada.

Santa. Mierda.

No es que no supiera que no eran lobos normales, pero tener a los dos peludos compañeros de cuatro patas con los que se había estado escondiendo del mundo con una piel que apareció repentinamente, de pie y hablando.

Santa. Mierda.

Gris todavía lo observaba con una paciencia infinita, con una sonrisa mal escondida, secretos en sus ojos azul hielo y Stiles se removió dónde estaba.

Gris como un humano era vagamente incómodo y no sabía exactamente por qué quería esconderse detrás de su querido lobo, pero sabía que lo hacía.

Lo que lo trajo de vuelta a su querido lobo.

El cual.

Jesus, jodido cristo. Si hubiera sabido que este chico era a quién se estaba acurrucando durante los últimos meses, podría haber olvidado todo lo que su padre había dicho sobre los hombres lobo y aceptado su maldita protección.

Era alto y musculoso, con hombros anchos y un culo apretado que hizo que Stiles perdiera el rastro de toda la conversación durante unos minutos porque quién no lo haría cuando se le presentara un culo como ese.

El mundo estaba literalmente terminando y quería asegurarse de que tenía sus prioridades claras antes de que lo hiciera.

Je.

Rió y ambos lobos lo miraron con curiosidad y él puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sabes su nombre", gruñe querido lobo y Stiles parpadea.

Tal vez querido lobo ya no sea un nombre tan apropiado para él.

"Tú también, si me permites recordar", dice Gris perezosamente y Stiles se remueve.

"Suficiente", responde. "Ponte unos malditos pantalones, querido lobo. Y podéis decirme quién demonios sois."

La cabeza de Peter baja, solo un poco. "Peter. Y conoces a mi alfa, Derek."

Derek gruñe, un sonido amenazador y se vuelve hacia Stiles. "Nosotros - Debería habértelo dicho," comienza.

"Sí", dice Stiles, con frialdad. "Realmente deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Qué demonios?"

Se remueve, viéndose como un cachorro regañado. "Nos necesitabas", dice y eso es todo lo que le importa.

Tal vez eso es todo lo que le importa. Tal vez en su extraña mente de lobo todo lo que importaba era que Stiles se estaba muriendo y lo detuvo.

Aunque.

"Tenías que saber que no quería estar en deuda con una manada de lobos", dice Stiles, con su voz tranquila.

Derek se congela, quedándose quieto por un momento. "No lo estas. No estás en deuda con nadie, Stiles".

"Derek", dice Peter bruscamente y Derek gruñe, sus ojos brillando de rojo por un segundo. "Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora, sobrino".

"Debería saberlo", dice Derek, su voz fuertemente insistente.

"La última vez que decidiste lo que debía saber", dice Peter sin reparos, "terminamos guardando un secreto bastante grande durante más de dos meses. Y mira lo maravillosamente que ha acabado ".

Las orejas de Derek se pusieron rosadas, lo que en realidad era adorable, pero no cambió el hecho de que Peter tenía razón.

"Es manada", Derek insiste y Stiles se queda muy quieto.

Después de Beacon Hills, después de que se fueron, descubrió cómo funcionaba el mundo. Los zombies eran la amenaza, pero eran fáciles de evitar y no tan difíciles de matar.

Los zombis eran un hecho de la vida, pero si tuviera que elegir, los elegiría antes que a los militantes humanos. Los que trataban al mundo como un campo de batalla interminable, que trataban a los humanos que encontraban como carne de cañón y soldados de infantería.

Y los escogería a ambos sobre hombres lobos. Porque los zombies te matarían, pero no tenían sentido en su asesinato y los humanos luchaban por algo.

Las manadas solo querían poder y estaban desesperadas por mantenerles alejados de otros lobos. Reunían a los humanos en sus manadas como canicas en una colección, los acumulaban, los metían en agujeros oscuros y polvorientos donde no podían ser robados.

Donde, si el Alfa lo escogiera, podrían ser eliminados. Los mejores son elegidos para ser convertidos y los que no mueren se usan para fortalecer el poder de la manada.

Había escuchado a veces de manadas que valoraban a sus compañeros humanos, que querían protegerlos porque eso es lo que significaba manada.

Pero en seis años nunca lo había visto y no creía que realmente existiera.

"No estoy en tu maldita manada", gruñe y Derek hace un ruido dolorido, retrocediendo mientras Stiles se aleja de los lobos.

...........................................

No va lejos. Quiere ... quiere caminar hasta que sus piernas se agoten y los malditos hombres lobo no puedan encontrarlo.

Pero no es tan estúpido, ni tan egoísta.

Puede que los odie ahora mismo, pero Derek y Peter habían pasado meses manteniéndolo vivo y sabe que lo seguirán si va demasiado lejos.

Hay demasiado por aquí que podría matarlo fácilmente.

Pero recuerda la sensación de los lobos presionándose contra él y gruñe por lo bajo, mientras patea una roca.

No debería estar aquí.

Desde la primera vez que se despertó en la maldita guarida, lo sabía, como un hecho de la vida. Scott estaba muerto o peor. Todos están muertos y Beacon Hills .... niega con la cabeza y deja de pensar en eso porque no puede pensar en Beacon Hills.

No puede pensar en lo que dejaron atrás.

Esto es bastante difícil sin agregar combustible al fuego.

Realmente no entiende por qué está vivo cuando su padre no lo está. Cuando Scott no lo está.

No lo entendió cuando despertó con dos lobos observándole y ahora sigue sin entenderlo y lo odia.

La cosa es que no quiere estar muerto.

Le gusta vivir. Va contra cada onza de él pensar en morir, que podría ser la razón por la que luchó tanto por vivir cuando se le dio la mitad de la oportunidad, la razón por la que su bate pesa tan bien en su mano. No puede simplemente acostarse a morir. No es quién es.

Pero nunca quiso vivir el fin del mundo y seguro que no quiere hacerlo sin su padre y Scott.

"No es justo", murmura. Mira las montañas y se pregunta, ociosamente, si hay un barranco conveniente del que pueda tirarse. Los lobos no podían detenerlo, no si se esforzaba lo suficiente e incluso si se convirtiera en un muerto, estaría demasiado roto para hacer un daño real al transeúnte promedio.

Se lame los labios.

"Creo que es una muy mala idea, Mischief".

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando", dice.

"Ohh, no lo sé". Dice Peter. "Creo que estás considerando cuánto odiaría tu familia muerta que estés con hombres lobo. Lo difícil que sería alejarte de nosotros ". Se detiene y en voz baja, su voz sin ser juguetona." Estás pensando en la facilidad con que puedes matarte en nuestro pequeño valle ".

Se pone rígido y Peter suspira. "Puedes odiarlo. Pero no hay nada que mi sobrino no haría para mantenerte a salvo. No le pidas que encuentre tu cuerpo. No seas tan cruel, Stiles."

"¿Me dejaría ir?" Stiles espeta.

Peter asiente, fácilmente y sin dudarlo. "Lo odiaría. Pero sí, si eso es lo que le pides."

Eso controla la ira de Stiles y vacila un poco, sin saber qué hacer con eso. Peter le sonríe, perezoso y burlón y se levanta. "No te quedes aquí por mucho tiempo. No es seguro. Derek y yo te dejaremos tener la guarida esta noche."

Stiles lo mira irse y quiere detenerlo, quiere preguntarle cómo diablos el lobo sabe su nombre, pero aún no está listo para eso.

No está listo para ahondar en Beacon Hills y todo el bagage que venía con ello.

Había estado huyendo durante la mayor parte de los últimos seis años y no veía absolutamente ninguna razón para cambiar eso ahora.

........................................................................................................................

Derek ha cambiado para cuando Stiles regresa a la guarida y gime a modo de saludo, avanzando lentamente, arrastrando la barriga mientras Stiles mira, entretenido y divertido.

"Oh, Dios mío, amigo", finalmente resopla. "Eres un jodido hombre lobo. Actúa como un tipo duro."

Derek gime de nuevo, le lame los dedos esperanzado y Stiles suspira.

"Eres jodidamente ridículo, ¿lo sabías? Y esto - no es como si pudieras mirarme con ojos de cachorro y esperar que olvide que has estado mintiendo durante meses, amigo. Eso no está bien ".

La cola de Derek golpeó el suelo una vez en lo que Stiles estaba eligiendo ver como un acuerdo.

"Todavía estoy enfadado contigo", le dice al lobo con voz suave y Derek ladra, mirando su pecho con la fuerza suficiente para que Stiles se ponga en cuclillas y el lobo se retuerza en su regazo.

"Si me matas", Stiles jadea, "Nunca te perdonaré".

El lobo resopla contra su cuello, húmedo, cálido y familiar y Stiles se relaja, algo de la tensión drenada por el momento.

Se siente seguro y agotado y sus lobos están aquí, son familiares y protectores y aunque está furioso, no puede mantener la tensión constante. Está demasiado jodidamente cansado para seguir así.

Pasa una mano a través del pelaje de Derek, rascando detrás de sus orejas y la cola del lobo golpea la tierra una vez, complacido.

"No creas que no estoy enfadado todavía", dice Stiles débilmente y él lame el cuello de Stiles.

Se queda allí a medida que muere el día y trata de no sentirse contento.

 

 


	10. El chico enfadado.

Está ocurriendo un baile que encuentra infinitamente fascinante. Tal vez porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver como se comporta Derek con las personas que cuida que no eran familiares.

Estuvo, brevemente, tan brevemente que no debería contar, Paige.

Pero luego, después de Kate y el fuego, Derek se volvió casi un recluso mientras se escondía del mundo.

Stiles no es manada, en el sentido más técnico de la palabra y no es un lobo. Es ruidoso y humano, revolotea entre grandes sonrisas brillantes y furia y llena todos los espacios con un sarcasmo que lo hace reír incluso cuando Derek no lo hace.

Pero el baile entre Derek y Stiles es fascinante. Solo porque Derek está actuando como un cachorro tratando de cortejar a una pareja y Stiles se mueve entre ignorarlo por completo y aceptar su afecto con la confianza que dice que no merece nada menos.

Tiene al pobre lobo girando a su alrededor y Peter es lo suficientemente mezquino como para encontrarlo _divertido_.

Stiles ahora está escondido en la guarida, haciendo Dios sabe qué y el mismo Peter se asoma con la cabeza inclinada hacia el calor y la luz.

A veces piensa que habría hecho mejor de gato que de lobo.

Un ruido apenas allí llama su atención y abre un ojo cuando Derek se escabulle al campamento. Mete las grandes patas silenciosas en la entrada de la guarida y se acomoda, dejando que las tres ardillas descansen en la tierra. Está tranquilo, paciente, con los ojos concentrados en la guarida y Peter sonríe.

Stiles nunca tiene esa clase de paciencia, pero Derek siempre la tiene.

Es una extraña dicotomía la de los dos. Stiles con su movimiento perpetuo e ingenio rápido, Derek con su mente lenta y profunda y su disposición a esperar horas mientras el mundo se mueve a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no son completamente diferentes, reflexiona Peter.

Existe la forma en que ambos aman a sus familias con una fiereza que roza lo obsesivo. Sonríe un poco y cierra los ojos para permitir que su sobrino espere en paz.

Se pregunta, ociosamente, cómo recibirá Stiles los regalos de hoy.

"Ardillas", dice Stiles rotundamente, cuando emerge de la guarida, sus cuerdas se enroscan alrededor de su pecho, bate en mano. Hay suciedad en su cara, se la frota y huele ligeramente a sal y amargura y Peter oye a Derek quejarse.

"Esto no arregla nada, Derek. Vete a la mierda".

Camina más allá del lobo y Peter se pone de pie.

"Quédate aquí", murmura, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Stiles no le pueda oír, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para su sobrino de aspecto miserable.

Luego sigue a Stiles a los árboles.

Stiles no duda mientras camina por el bosque, moviéndose lo suficientemente fuerte y ruidoso para que Peter tenga que tragarse una sonrisa ante la exhibición intencional de temperamento. Coloca su cara impasible y lo sigue a distancia, hasta que Stiles finalmente se detiene y se gira para enfrentarlo con un resoplido.

"¿Qué demonios quieres, lobo espeluznante?"

"Stiles", dice Peter, reprendiéndole, "Eso es simplemente malo".

Stiles resopla y cae de rodillas para poner otra trampa. Tiene dos conejos y unos pocos huevos en la bolsa a su espalda y Peter suspira, atrapando al chico por el cuello y arrastrándolo.

La zarzamora está fragantem madura y las ramas pesan con frutas, Stiles hace un ruido alegre en su garganta cuando mete un puñado en su boca, comienza a pelar el arbusto y mete puñados en su bolsa. Peter lo ayuda y, por un tiempo, trabajan en silencio, hasta que Stiles finalmente dice, con la boca llena de bayas, "¿Qué quieres?"

"Debes masticar con la boca cerrada, por ejemplo", dice Peter con suavidad.

Stiles le da una especie de mirada fulminante, pero traga obedientemente y levanta una ceja.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas castigarlo?" Peter pregunta sin rodeos y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Me mintió."

"Yo también", señala Peter. "Y esas mentiras salvaron tu vida. ¿Esperas que nos disculpemos por eso?"

"¡Ni siquiera piensas que deberías!" Stiles sisea.

"No. Porque estás vivo. Y puedes estar furioso, pero estás vivo para estarlo. No me disculparé por eso. Y Derek no lo hará, no importa cómo lo castigues. Nunca esperes que hagamos eso."

"¿Por qué?" Stiles gruñe, metiéndose en el espacio de Peter. "¿Por qué demonios os importa una mierda un humano insignificante?"

Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido, huele a duda y miedo y Peter quiere empujarlo hacia abajo hasta que el chico respete la fuerza de su lobo. En cambio, se queda muy quieto y dice secamente "No juegues a ser estúpido, Stiles. Ambos sabemos que puedes hacerlo mejor. No es un buen aspecto para ti".

Stiles le gruñe y se aleja, sus manos empujando a través de su pelo. "No pedí esto", dice. "No os pedí que me arrastrarais fuera de ese campo de muerte".

"¿Preferirías que te hubiéramos dejado allí?" Peter dice con suavidad y la espalda de Stiles se endereza. "Podríamos haberte dejado allí y estarías muerto ahora mismo. ¿Es eso lo que te hubiera gustado, Mischief?"

"Sí", dice y Peter sonríe, agudo y divertido.

"Mentiroso", murmura y Stiles se sonroja, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Le importas". Peter dice simplemente. "A los dos. Y he esperado cinco años para que Derek se preocupe por algo suficiente para despertar".

Stiles se detiene, mirando a Peter, sus ojos agudos y calculadores. "No me disculparé por lo que hicimos, que por cierto es lo que te mantiene vivo. Y ahora mismo, os mantenéis vivos el uno al otro. Tal vez en lugar de castigarlo por eso, deberías estar tratando de averiguar por qué un lobo salvaje ha elegido cambiar por primera vez en cinco años, por ti. Por qué le importas ".

Podría agregar más, pero Stiles lo está mirando con esos ojos increíblemente grandes, sus dedos están teñidos de azul por las bayas y de repente está agotado, demasiado cansado para lidiar con este idiota. Grita el nombre de Derek y cuando oye acercarse a su sobrino, se retira, dejando a un Mischief reflexivo y silencioso detrás.


	11. Adaptación.

La hora favorita del día de Stiles era cuando se despertaba.

Siempre se despertaba cuando los pájaros empezaban a cantar y se acurrucaba más en el calor de Derek, apretado contra su lado. Su brazo, alrededor de las costillas del lobo, se apretaba solo un poco y Derek soltaba un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción antes de que Stiles se hundiera más profundamente en el sueño.

Se despertaría por el día algún tiempo indiscernible más tarde, cuando Derek le lamia la mejilla y Peter le mordía su tobillo y se quedaría tumbado y acariciando el pelo de Derek.

Es el único momento del día en que se permite disfrutar de la comodidad de la presencia de Derek, es la única vez que no se da cuenta de que está siendo protegido por una manada cuando es lo último en el mundo que ha deseado.

Finalmente, Peter se levanta y trota fuera de la guarida. Derek pone su gran cabeza en el pecho de Stiles y lo mira fijamente con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear mientras Stiles le dice todas las cosas que quiere hacer durante el día.

Solo después de que salia de la guarida y a la luz de la mañana, sentía que la cercanía se escapaba y recordaba todas las razones por las que estaba enfadado con el lobo.

Ama esas mañanas, pero siempre se siente culpable por ellas.

........................................................................................................................

Todavía corre. Después de comer un poco de la carne cocinada la noche anterior y de arrojar bayas para que Derek las atrape en el aire, se ata los zapatos lo más fuerte que puede. Peter se aleja para hacer lo que sea que hace solo y Stiles corre por el bosque, tomando senderos de caza en la fresca quietud de la mañana. Cuando corre, todo lo que puede oír es el sonido de sus pies en el suelo, el corazón en su pecho y el áspero sonido de su aliento.

Pero nunca va solo. Piensa que a veces le gustaría estar solo, pero cada vez que lo insinúa, Derek lo mira con ojos impasibles que se ponen rojos.

Luego ignora rápidamente a Stiles y trota pacientemente a los talones del humano, como una especie de perrito faldero.

Es tan molesto como tranquilizador. No necesita un maldito perro guardián y se queja de eso, le dice a Peter que no quiere una escolta mientras Derek se extiende junto a su fuego. Peter asiente con seriedad y luego se levanta. "Tal vez no lo hagas, pero él se quedará contigo de todos modos", dice simplemente y luego desaparece en el bosque.

Pero, por mucho que no le guste la constante observación de Derek admitirá - para sí mismo, en la intimidad de su propia cabeza, donde nadie más está invitado- que le gusta la compañía.

A Derek no le gusta que corra. Puede verlo en la forma en que se acerca a él, en la forma en que nunca se aleja de él. Puede sentirlo en la forma en que el aliento del lobo sopla contra sus tobillos, ansioso y cercano. Puede verlo en la forma en que observa los árboles, preocupado y vigilante, como si estuviera constantemente en guardia, constantemente preocupado por lo que podría amenazarle.

Es divertido y molesto - ociosamente, se pregunta si el lobo se da cuenta de que sobrevivió a seis años de peligro relacionado con zombies sin tener ni una vez a un hombre lobo que trotara sobre sus talones, seis años de estar a salvo sin una jodida criatura sobrenatural que escuchara peligros que puedan acechar en el bosque.

Piensa en decir eso, a veces, pero no cree que haga ningún bien, así que mantiene la boca cerrada e ignora al lobo, hasta que Derek le pisa los talones, alejándolo de un camino y ya no se pregunta por qué se deja arrastrar de esa manera tranquila por los lobos.

La verdad es que no quiere confiar en Derek o Peter, pero lo hace y se odia a sí mismo por eso.

Está bastante seguro de que Derek también se odia a sí mismo, por lo que funciona para ellos.

Corre kilómetros, sin prestar atención a dónde va. Nunca ha importado. Cuando termina de correr, se da la vuelta y le dice a Derek "Vamos a casa", y el lobo les lleva de inmediato al camino más rápido hacia la guarida.

Sabe que si Derek se saliera con la suya, nunca abandonaría la guarida, pero eso no es práctico y simplemente nunca pasaría.

El viaje de regreso a casa siempre es más lento y Derek le da a Stiles tiempo para recoger bayas y verduras para sus comidas, para buscar nueces. Una vez, incluso encontró un panal en una colmena llena de abejas. Derek y Peter tuvieron que echar a las abejas, pero la dulzura pegajosa les duró días y Stiles todavía sueña despierto con la idea de encontrar otro.

"Deberíamos empezar a pensar en el invierno", dice en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. Casi. Sabe muy bien que Derek está escuchando, como siempre lo está.

Derek se queja tranquilamente de acuerdo y luego sus orejas se levantan.

Stiles mira a los árboles y ve un destello de movimiento una fracción de segundo antes de que Derek gruña.

Tiene una oportunidad de aullar, un aullido agudo para Peter antes de que los Muertos salgan de los árboles, tres. Una es rápida, recién cambiada, sus ojos casi completamente claros. Si no fuera por la herida abierta donde debería estar su mandíbula, Stiles casi podría creer que todavía estaba viva.

Casi.

Ella se lanza hacia adelante, sus dedos como garras, un grito bajo en su garganta mientras Derek salta hacia el primer Muerto. Stiles escucha un crujido húmedo y el golpe de un cuerpo antes de que la Muerta esté sobre él y mueve su cuchillo hacia arriba y hacia su ojo.

Hay un repugnante sonido que hace que se le revuelva el estómago y luego ella cae, un títere con las cuerdas cortadas y mira a Derek de pie sobre el tercer Muerto, con la respiración agitada y la boca llena de cosas de las que realmente no quiere pensar demasiado.

Traga saliva y sacude su cuchillo, quitando sangre y materia cerebral pútrida.

"Vamos. Hay un arroyo a medio kilómetro hacia arriba. Podemos enjuagarnos allí".

Derek ladra de acuerdo y se pone de pie.

El cuarto Muerto sale de la nada aterrizando en Derek antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda reaccionar. Es más antiguo, probablemente es el que mordió y cambió a los demás y más lento, pero es cruel y Derek aúlla, un sonido que desprende mucho dolor. Stiles maldice e intenta quitarlo rodeándolo con los brazos y las piernas y clavándole el cuchillo sucio en el cráneo. Se remueve y Stiles lo sostiene, su mano se hunde a través de su estómago podrido antes de que pueda empujarlo a un lado.

"Oh, eso es tan asqueroso", se queja y Derek resopla, débilmente divertido.

"Cállate, idiota," casi siseó, buscando la mordida. "El hecho de que puedas curarte como una criatura sobrenatural no significa que se me haga más fácil ver que te muerden".

Peter irrumpe en el pequeño claro en una carrera a toda velocidad y Derek le gruñe, empujando a Stiles hacia atrás un paso hasta que sus sentidos lo alcanzan y se da cuenta de quién demonios está gruñendo e interrumpiéndolos.

Derek tropieza en el tercer paso y Stiles se agacha, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él y enterrando su cara en el pelaje del lobo para evitar la mirada de Peter, acariciando su pelaje y murmurando en él, "Eres un idiota".

La cola de Derek se movió perezosamente mientras lamía las huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y esperaba a que Stiles se tranquilizara.

A Stiles se le ocurre, más tarde, cuando están metidos en la guarida y su piel está limpia y huele a tierra y agua fría, que Peter vino a por él, incluso sabiendo que era peligroso. Que Derek fue mordido por él.

Se le ocurre que raramente los lobos están muy interesados en mantenerlo a salvo.

Duerme más fácil y se odia a sí mismo un poco por eso.

........................................................................................................................

No siempre es entrenamiento y condicionamiento.

Están las tardes cuando se extiende en la tierra cerca de la guarida y Derek se acuesta apoyándose pesadamente contra su lado y dormitan así, como cachorros adormecidos. A veces, Peter los encuentra y siempre se sonroja cuando eso pasa porque la mirada calculadora en los ojos de Peter haría que cualquier persona cuerda se retorciera.

Pero en los días en que no los encuentra actuando como compañeros de camada en un maldito cuadro de Normal Rockwell, a veces habla con Derek.

Bien.

Habla todo el tiempo.

Peter le dice que se calle, en realidad, porque habla todo el maldito tiempo.

Pero sigue hablando, charlando para llenar los espacios vacíos y es el tipo de conversación que hace cuando Derek está sentado cerca de él, con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y las orejas levantadas para captar sus palabras.

Un día, le preguntará a Peter qué entiende realmente Derek. Si son palabras o solo un tono general de emociones, como un perro.

Dependiendo de qué tan honesto se sienta en un momento dado, encuentra opiniones sobre las que preferiría vacilar.

Todavía. A pesar de todo, se aferra a su ira y su desconfianza - cuando son solo ellos dos, tiene sueño y está tranquilo, habla.

"Solía odiar lo aburrido que era en Beacon Hills. Siempre estaba solo, ya sabes, mi padre trabajaba y apestaba, pero estaba acostumbrado. Y tal vez es porque estaba acostumbrado que lo odiaba. Tal vez porque era tan normal. "Se ríe, un ruido amargo y sacude la cabeza. "Joder, echo de menos la normalidad. Echo de menos poder llevar mi maldita bicicleta a la casa de Scotty sin preguntarme si algo me va a comer ".

Derek parpadeó y Stiles resopla. "Solía pasar mucho tiempo solo en casa. Mi padre trabajaba y después de lo de mi madre - bueno. Pasé un tiempo en la estación con mi padre, pero provocaba muchos problemas, por lo que me dejó en casa con una de las radios. Me preparaba la cena y escuchaba la radio. A veces, venía solo para hablar conmigo. Otros niños obtienen cuentos para dormir y programas de televisión y yo recibí al sheriff del condado, borracho y desaliñado. Conocía todos los códigos antes de los once años. Y tenía curiosidad, ya sabes. Solía querer saberlo todo. Obtuve una suscripción a todos los principales periódicos, leí todo a lo largo de la costa oeste, escuché los casos de la policía y a los locos que hacían los podcasts. Me encantaba. "

Mira hacia los árboles, las hojas que se balancean, el cielo más allá de ellas y las nubes blancas que lo hacen pensar en una vida que apenas puede recordar, persiguiendo a su madre por el parque mientras su padre se echaba a reír y estaba recostado sobre su espalda, lamiendo un helado mientras sus padres se robaban besos y nubes blancas y esponjosas cruzaban el cielo.

"Así es como me enteré. Escuché las noticias de las teorías de la conspiración de un podcast. Todos decían que estaban locos ".

Derek se queja y Stiles le da una sonrisa que no siente, algo que aparece en su cara mientras el lobo le lame la barbilla. "Claro que nos demostraron quién estaba loco realmente, ¿eh?".

Derek lo mira y Stiles resopla mientras se inclina contra el lobo. "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿verdad? ¿No es así? Sabía lo que tenía. Escuché lo suficiente en la radio, vi lo suficiente con el padre de Scotty para saberlo - no era perfecto, era aburrido y estaba solo, pero sabía qué tenía con mi padre, sabía que estábamos bien ".

Un pájaro carpintero rompe el silencio y parpadea las lágrimas. "Ojalá pudiéramos volver a eso. A la manera en que el mundo era antes de Erab. Incluso si estaba aburrido y solo a veces, era mejor que esto".

El lobo gime suavemente en angustia y hay una parte de él que recuperaría las palabras, pero sigue siendo cierto. Incluso si eso significa que nunca conocería a Derek, lo devolvería a como era antes. En un maldito latido del corazón, lo recuperaría todo, volvería al principio, bombardearía todo el laboratorio para eliminar Erab antes de que matara a todo el maldito mundo.

Incluso después del brote, no había pensado que alguna vez se irían de Beacon Hills. "¿Alguna vez lo has pensado?" Pregunta. "Peter dice que me conocía, así que tenías que haber estado allí, ¿verdad? Tenías que haber estado en Beacon Hills".

Gira su cabeza, mirando a Derek quien parpadea con grandes ojos negros hacia él. "Ojalá te recordara", murmura y el lobo mordisquea sus dedos, un mordisco cuidadoso que desencadena una sonrisa en los labios de Stiles.

"No queríamos irnos, pero ya sabes qué pasó al final. Era una trampa mortal y mi padre no se doblegaba ante Duc, así que nos fuimos". Resopla una risa. "Me ofrecieron un lugar. En la casa de Duc, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero no pude, no quería dejar a mi padre. Y nunca quise la mordida".

Y no estaba destinado a ser el juguete de un alfa, ni siquiera uno como Deucalion.

No agrega eso porque ¿no es eso lo que es ahora? La mascota de un alfa.

Es todo en lo que su padre había tratado de evitar que se convirtiera y se pregunta cuántas veces huirá de Alfas en este mundo.

 _Son casi peores que_ _los_ _malditos_ _muertos_ , piensa con amargura.

 _Papá odiaría esto, si pudiera verte ahora_ , piensa roto.

Es un hecho familiar, uno que se burla de él cada vez que se despierta en la guarida, cálido por la presencia reconfortante de Derek, con la aguda mirada de Peter en la entrada, protegiéndole de cualquier peligro.

_Odiaría en lo que te has convertido._

Es eso más que nada lo que lo hace sentarse. Ha estado con los lobos durante casi tres meses, el verano está llegando a su punto final y sabe que tiene que pensar en el invierno. Están demasiado alto en las montañas para que no lo piense.

Y no puede quedarse aquí, no puede fingir que el resto del mundo ha dejado de existir solo porque está con dos hombres lobo.

Recuerda lo que escuchó, unos días antes del ataque a su campamento, los rumores de rumores provenientes de la costa.

"Derek", dice y su voz es notablemente firme, algo por lo que Stiles se siente estúpidamente complacido.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, Derek. Tengo que irme. Pronto".


	12. Compañeros de manada.

A Stiles le resulta vagamente divertido que un jodido hombre lobo pueda estar malhumorado. Derek ha estado haciendo pucheros desde que caminaron a casa, desde que Stiles anunció que tenía que irse. Los ojos del lobo se encendieron de color rojo una vez, pero en realidad no había discutido y Stiles piensa que eso se debe principalmente a que es un lobo.

Pero ha estado de mal humor toda la tarde y le tomó a Peter menos de treinta segundos después de regresar a la guarida para entender el obstinado silencio de su sobrino y la distancia de Stiles despellejando agresivamente una ardilla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró algo sobre que el fin del mundo acababa con los pequeños dramas, lo que Stiles y Derek ignoraron.

No era culpa de Stiles.

No pidió ser salvado por un maldito hombre lobo con problemas de dependencia. No quería ser salvado en absoluto.

Así que tal vez el hombre lobo no era el único malhumorado.

"Quieres irte", dice Peter, a propósito de nada y Stiles lanza una mirada molesta a la cabeza de Derek.

"Así que puedes hablar con él. Y él puede entender lo que estoy diciendo. Claramente".

Peter se ríe "Somos hombres lobo, Stiles. Incluso en su forma de lobo, Derek sigue siendo un hombre. Sabe exactamente lo que estás diciendo". Una sonrisa astuta retuerce sus labios, "Me imagino que sabe mucho de lo que no estás diciendo también, para el caso".

Stiles lo mira y Peter sonríe.

"¿Por qué demonios importa dónde quiero ir? No me deja irme".

Peter se detiene y frente a él, Derek se pone de pie, casi tropezando y Stiles parpadea hacia él. Es la primera vez desde que se despertó que vio al lobo algo menos que elegante.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?", Le pregunta Peter suavemente y Stiles se muerde el labio, dirigiendo su atención a Peter.

Stiles se lame los labios. "¿Cuándo - cuándo dejaste Beacon Hills?"

"Con Parrish. Antes de que tú y el Sheriff lo hicierais. Vimos la escritura en la pared - Derek nunca habría podido enfrentarse a Deucalion y su manada. Echamos a correr tan pronto como supe que venía a Beacon Hills".

Stiles asiente. Quiere estar amargado por eso, pero no puede. No cuando vio lo despiadado que era Deucalion, lo determinado que era.

Salir antes de que apareciera la manada es todo lo que mantuvo a Peter y Derek con vida.

"Nos fuimos dos meses después de que llegaran a la ciudad. Papá lo llevaba bien, antes de eso. Estábamos aguantando. No era perfecto, pero ahorramos y aguantamos. Pero Deucalion - no podíamos enfrentarnos a él. Y sabes cómo era. El ejército se estaba desmoronando y engullendo lo que podían y las civilizaciones eran solo forraje para ellos. Las manadas lo veían de la misma manera".

"Están equivocados, ya sabes", interviene Peter y esto sorprende a Stiles al mirarlo. "Eso no es lo que debería ser un humano en una manada de lobos. No deberían ser un peón en un juego".

"Bueno, tal vez en el mundo antes de Erab eso era cierto", dice secamente Stiles, "pero nos necesitabais más de lo que os necesitábamos, entonces. Y ahora todo el poder está a vuestro favor y solo estamos luchando para mantenernos vivos en un infierno empeñado en matarnos ".

"Casi cincuenta de nosotros dejamos Beacon Hills. No tantos como cuando se fue Parrish, pero no estábamos solos y papá sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Íbamos a estar bien".

 _Bien._ Recuerda cuando era tan estúpido como para creer eso. Cuando creía que su padre podía mantenerlo a salvo de los monstruos.

"Los infectados no son lo único a lo que temer", dice. "Ni siquiera son lo que nos mató a la mayoría de nosotros".

"¿Que pasó?" Peter pregunta, suavemente.

"Estaba esta chica con nosotros. Lydia. Yo ... su madre murió, unos meses después en el sitio de Beacon Hills y papá la trajo a casa. Nos convertimos en una especie de casa de acogida para los huérfanos de la infección y no me importaba porque me gustaba tener gente en casa, gente para cuidar. Y amé a Lydia siempre. Ella ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta que estaba compartiendo mi ducha y burlándose de la forma en que preparaba los gofres. Se puso a salir con otro chico que se quedó con nosotros. Jackson. Y vinieron con nosotros cuando dejamos Beacon Hills. Fue bien, durante mucho tiempo. Aprendimos a evitar a las personas, aprendimos a armar trampas para el Muertos. Estábamos sobreviviendo y algunas veces incluso sentíamos como si estuviéramos viviendo de verdad, incluso si vivíamos de una manera realmente extraña. Pero luego, alrededor de un año, tal vez dos ahora, Jackson y Scott - mi mejor amigo, Scott - ellos ... um. Les mordieron. Los Muertos. Había tres de ellos y estaban patrullando y simplemente ... fue una masacre ".

"¿Que pasó?"

"Nos fuimos. Pero Lydia no lo hizo. Ella ... algo se rompió en ella después de lo de Jackson. Traté de que viniera con nosotros, pero esa noche se escapó y regresó ".

Los ojos de Peter se estrechan considerando. "Quieres volver por ella".

Stiles asiente. "Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que saberlo."

"Lo sabes. Ella está muerta. Tienes que darte cuenta de que es una chica sola en un mundo lleno de cosas que intentan matarla y han pasado dos años, Stiles ".

"Pero y si no lo estuviera". Pregunta.

Peter se detiene y le da una mirada de lástima, que hace que Stiles se enfade. "Eres más listo que esto, Mischief".

"Encontramos un par de hombres lobo, unos meses antes del ataque. Eran omegas y si hubieran sido cualquier otra criatura, papá los habría adoptado en nuestro grupo. No lo hizo porque no podíamos manejar el tipo de atención que atraerían los hombres lobo al grupo. Pero hablaron de una manada de la que huyeron, en la costa al norte de Cali. Hablaron de una chica humana con el pelo color de la sangre y la voluntad de un alfa que gritaba como la muerte ".

"Y crees que es ella".

"Sé que lo es", dice, firme como la luna. "Solo hay una persona en la costa oeste que se ajusta a esa descripción y ella es diferente - los Muertos nunca la tocaron de la forma en que lo hacían con el resto de nosotros. Podría haber sobrevivido."

Peter frunce el ceño. "Diferente. ¿Cómo?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros un poco. "Ella sabía cosas. No pudo decirnos cómo lo sabía, pero sabía cosas. Podía saber cuando los Muertos se acercaban a nosotros. Nos mantuvo vivos, tanto como mi padre lo hizo ".

Derek gruñó y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose una vez antes de trotar al bosque. Stiles mira y luego vuelve su atención a Peter.

"Regresábamos, cuando nos atacaron", dice y Peter lo mira fijamente, impasible.

"¿Has considerado que los omegas eran una trampa?"

La expresión de Stiles se endurece. "Oh, ¿has pensado eso? Nosotros también. Sí. Excepto que fuimos emboscados por milicias, no por una manada y lo sabes, pudiste oler el maldito lugar cuando me recogiste ".

Quiere preguntar qué más podría oler.

Quiere preguntar por su padre y por cuánto tiempo estuvieron muertos cuando Peter y Derek lo encontraron.

Quiere preguntar y no quiere saber.

"¿Dónde están?" Pregunta Peter y Stiles parpadea hacia él.

"Um. Hay una pequeña ciudad en la costa cerca de la frontera con Washington. Creo que están escondidos allí. La manada está dirigida por un coyote llamado Theo. Contaron historias, sobre experimentos y personas desapareciendo en la ciudad y sobre cómo los Muertos no lo tocan. Es ... no puedes hacer la mierda que me dijeron, Peter ".

Peter parpadea hacia Stiles incrédulo y él se encoge de hombros. "Solo te digo lo que he escuchado".

Hay un susurro en el bosque y Stiles se endereza. Le gusta Peter, le gusta, pero estar cerca de Derek le llena de una manera que el hombre mayor no puede. Mira más allá del fuego y su respiración se detiene cuando Derek emerge de los árboles.

Lo sabe, vale.

Sabe desde hace días como es Derek. Sabe que escondido debajo de las garras y colmillos, debajo del pelaje denso, era esto. Pero todavía era tan extraño, enfrentarse a él de frente.

Sorpresa cruza la cara de Peter mientras ambos miran a Derek. Y a la mierda, hay mucho que mirar. Extremidades largas y la piel reluciente, el pelo oscuro y el rastrojo y Jesús, esos músculos.

Traga saliva y se lame los labios y esos ojos, lo único que le resulta familiar de Derek en esta forma, se dirigen hacia él.

"¿Te gustaría algo de ropa, sobrino?", Peter pregunta con suavidad y Stiles aparta la vista rápidamente, sonrojándose cuando Derek pasa por delante de él con un gruñido.

"No te preocupes, Mischief", Peter sonríe, "siempre es tan amigable".

"Sé que esto es realmente difícil para ti, pero trata de no ser un imbécil", Stiles responde con un gruñido y hace que Peter se ría, sus hombros temblando en silencio.

"Ese no es en realidad el punto fuerte de Peter", una voz, más alta de lo que se esperaba y golpeando bajo en sus entrañas, viene de detrás suya y sus labios se levantan para sonreírle a Stiles.

Derek lleva un vaquero ajustado, desabrochado y aprieta un henley en una mano. Su pelo está desordenado, sus pies descalzos y se ve incluso mejor así que como un lobo acurrucado a sus pies y, vale, ese es el pensamiento más extraño que jamás haya tenido.

"No tenías que cambiar", dice Stiles, no era lo que quería decir, sino lo primero que se le sale y Derek se ruboriza, con la cabeza baja.

Las puntas de sus orejas están sonrosadas y se mueve nerviosamente. "No podíamos hablar", murmura.

Stiles casi se pone a la ofensiva. Casi exige saber por qué eso importa ahora, solo para ver hasta dónde puede empujar a Peter.

En lugar de eso, asiente y empuja un pez hacia Derek. "Entonces come. Hablaremos después".

Derek se sienta incómodamente, observando el fuego en silencio, la situación sería cómoda si no tuviera un cuerpo de músculo sólido, ceño fruncido y ojos tristes. Sin embargo, lo tiene y Stiles se resigna a hacer todo lo posible por ignorar todo eso mientras limpia y cocina el pescado que Derek había atrapado antes.

No habla en absoluto, hasta que Stiles le pasa tres pescados cocinados y luego solo murmura, "Gracias", antes de comer con bocados rápidos y pulcros, con los ojos fijos en su comida y de vez en cuando en Stiles. Cuando Stiles termina, todavía hambriento y deseando haberse detenido por las bayas, Derek le ofrece uno de los peces en silencio y por un momento considera rechazarlo. Pero algo acerca de la mirada baja y la forma en que Peter los mira, hace que tome el pescado y coma en silencio mientras Derek tira sus huesos a los arbustos y lame la grasa de las yemas de sus dedos.

Es solo cuando Stiles suspira y deja caer sus huesos al fuego cuando Derek dirige su atención al chico por completo.

Es algo extraño y familiar estar en el otro extremo de esa mirada intensa y resiste el impulso de acercarse y ver si el pelo de Derek es más suave que su pelaje.

"No puedes irte", dice Derek simplemente.

Por un momento las palabras no se profundizan, luego lo hacen y su columna vertebral se endereza.

"Bueno, esa fue una mala manera de decirlo", murmura Peter y se pone de pie.

Stiles apenas registra la retirada del lobo mayor. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no puedo irme?"

"Es demasiado peligroso", dice Derek simplemente, como si fuera simple, como si eso importara, como si todo el maldito mundo no fuera peligroso. "Y no es ella".

Stiles gruñe. "Es ella", le responde y Derek se detiene, inclinando la cabeza mientras estudia a Stiles.

"Incluso si es Lydia", dice y ¿cómo diablos se las arregló para hablar con condescendencia cuando estaban sentados alrededor de una puta fogata? "Habéis estado separados durante dos años. ¿Crees que necesita ser rescatada? ¿Crees que quiere ser alejada de cualquier vida que haya construido allí? Tú no lo hiciste ".

Stiles lo mira fijamente, su boca abierta y su pecho ardiendo.

Derek le devuelve la mirada, impasible.

"N- no lo sabes", espeta Stiles furioso y Derek asiente.

"No lo hago", dice. "Y tú tampoco. Ella podría ser feliz y tú podrías entrar y joderlo todo. ¿Y qué hay de Peter y yo? ¿De verdad crees que podemos ir allí contigo?"

Eso para a Stiles y parpadea hacia Derek. "Por qué no vas a venir conmigo. Nunca te pediría que vinieras conmigo, es demasiado peligroso ".

"¿Así que te pondrás en peligro sin nosotros?" Derek demanda y Stiles mira hacia otro lado.

"Mira, entiendo que no podías dejarme morir en el campamento. Pero ahora estoy bien. Estoy mejor, mejor que mejor ".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Eres manada, Stiles. No vas a entrar solo en el territorio de otro alfa ".

El mundo se tambalea debajo de él ante esas palabras espontáneas. Como si fueran un hecho irrefutable y no algo que ha estado tratando de evitar durante la mayor parte de seis años. Derek lo mira con curiosidad y él se ríe un poco, nervioso. "No soy ... Derek, no soy tu manada. Solo soy un humano inútil ".

Derek le gruñe y solo por un segundo, mientras sus dientes y sus ojos brillan, es el lobo al que Stiles se ha acostumbrado.

" _Mi_ _manada_ ", Derek gruñó y Stiles acarició con cuidado y curiosidad su hombro y Derek suspiró, el poder y los ojos relucientes se desvanecieron y se hundió en el toque de Stiles.

"Tu manada", Stiles está de acuerdo y Derek resopla, acurrucándose en Stiles para presionar su cara en su cuello e inhalar.

Lleva meses viviendo con lobos y es extraño, pero no tan extraño en el gran esquema de las cosas. Y relaja algo en sus entrañas, una tensión que se había atenuado desde que Derek salió del bosque en dos pies en lugar de cuatro.

"Tenías una manada antes", Stiles dice y Derek murmura un acuerdo contra su hombro.

Respira hondo y dice, tranquilo, pero firme, "Si pudieras recuperarlos, aunque sea peligroso y alterara tu nueva manada. ¿Lo harías? ¿Podrías incluso dudar?"

Derek se aleja de él, sus ojos se abren y le miran con dolor y Stiles siente que su corazón se retuerce, quiere estirarse y arrastrar al lobo a un abrazo, calmar el dolor en sus ojos.

"Ella es ... ella es". Derek gime y sacude la cabeza. Stiles se queda muy quieto y espera porque se lo ha explicado de la única manera que un hombre lobo como Derek lo entenderá. Ahora solo es cuestión de si Derek lo detendrá o no.

Stiles no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que Derek no podría detenerlo si quisiera.

"Ella es tu manada", murmura Derek y Stiles asiente. Piensa en Scott y su padre, en Lydia ordenándoles y en Jackson quejándose y la forma en que el mundo no se sentía como si todo fuera a terminar cuando estaban todos juntos.

"Lo es", admite, con el corazón dolorido por todo lo que había perdido.

Derek asiente. "Nos iremos en dos días".

Por un segundo Stiles se queda mirando al lobo y luego, "¿Nosotros?"

Derek asiente, sus ojos solemnes. "Ella es manada", dice. "La manada la encontrará junta".

Derek se puso de pie y regresó al bosque.

"Gracias", Stiles soltó, sus ojos siguieron a Derek con una desesperación de la que se avergonzaría si fuera alguien más que Derek.

El hombre lobo se detiene, su cabeza inclinada de una manera claramente canina que produce una sonrisa en los labios de Stiles. "¿Por qué?"

Se encoge de hombros y le da una tímida sonrisa. "Por salvarme. Por creerme"

_Por todo._

Los hombros de Derek caen, como si entendiera lo que Stiles no está diciendo y el chico se para, frotándose las manos en los pantalones. Mira la forma en que Derek está de pie, parado a medio camino entre su fuego y los árboles silvestres y quiere mantenerlo ahí tan mal que hace temblar sus manos.

"Ven a la cama", dice en voz baja y Derek inhala bruscamente.

"Stiles", susurra, retrocediendo medio paso.

"Solo. ¿Una vez? Solo una vez, Derek. Yo - sé que no te gusta ser humano. Y no lo pediré. Pero solo una vez, antes de que nos vayamos, ¿me darás esto?"

Su corazón está latiendo con fuerza y por un momento, mientras el fuego crepita entre ellos y el viento se mueve a través de los pinos, piensa que Derek se irá.

Ni siquiera culparía a Derek por ello si lo hiciera.

Pero luego se acerca un paso más y Stiles puede respirar, mientras se arrastra en su guarida y Derek entra detrás de él.

Es diferente. Han pasado todas las noches durante los últimos tres meses acurrucados como cachorros, el peso pesado de Derek le resultaba familiar y lo mantuvo caliente y Peter mantuvo una vigilancia tranquila.

Pero esto. Derek es un largo cuerpo de carne cálida detrás de él, sin tocarlo realmente, lo que lo hace sentir perdido, nervioso.

"¿Stiles?" Derek pregunta con curiosidad y preocupación en su voz y Stiles resopla un suspiro.

"Esto es raro".

Derek no se mueve rápidamente, pero puede sentir el retroceso y él resopla, rodando, atrapando al otro hombre y tirando de él de vuelta.

"Me gustas así. Pero estoy acostumbrado al lobo ".

"El lobo sigue siendo yo", dice Derek con cuidado y Stiles asiente.

"Lo sé, chico grande. Pero. Es diferente abrazar a un cachorro que abrazar ", agita una mano a todo Derek. "todo esto."

Aparece un puchero en los labios de Derek, un ceño fruncido entre sus ojos que es jodidamente adorable y Stiles desliza su pulgar sobre el pliegue entre sus dos cejas ceñudas. "¿Qué no te gusta de eso?"

Derek se acerca a Stiles, presionando su cara en la cálida piel de su cuello. "No soy un cachorro", gruñe y Stiles sonríe en su pelo, pasando una mano en la espalda de Derek y recibiendo un gemido por sus atenciones.

"No, definitivamente no eres un cachorro. Gran lobo malo."

"Maldita sea," murmura Derek y Stiles se ríe de eso. Derek lo mira con una sonrisa y Stiles le sonríe.

"Me gustas así," confiesa. "No bromeas conmigo cuando eres un lobo".

Las cejas de Derek se fruncen, un pequeño fruncimiento en sus labios. "Es difícil", dice.

Stiles está tranquilo, acariciando su espalda con dulzura y Derek dice "Después de - después de Beacon Hills, era más fácil ser un lobo. La echaba mucho de menos ".

"¿A quién?" Stiles pregunta, gentilmente.

"Mi alfa. Laura."

"Laura. Oh, mierda, ¿Laura Hale?"

Derek zumba en su piel y Stiles hace un ruido ahogado, sacudiéndolo por los hombros. "Amigo, ¿eres un maldito Hale?"

Derek se encoge de hombros. "Ya no es un gran problema. La manada está muerta. Solo somos Peter y yo ahora. "Mira a Stiles antes de decir tímidamente," Y tú ".

Stiles asiente y tira al hombre más cerca, acurrucándose como niños en la oscuridad y susurra como una promesa en su pelo, "Y yo".

Derek parece suspirar de alivio ante eso, toda la tensión fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo cuando se movió y se retorció hasta que estuvo cómodo, acurrucado contra Stiles. La parte posterior de la guarida estaba hacia su cara, un familiar olor a tierra en la oscuridad se mezclaba con el calor cálido y el aroma limpio y sudoroso de Derek a su alrededor.

"Duerme ahora", dice Derek, presionándose contra Stiles de pies a cabeza, con los brazos calientes uno alrededor de su cintura y otro sobre sus hombros.

Stiles se retuerce en su abrazo y espera, como el infierno, que no se despierte excitado por su alfa y deja que la comodidad familiar de Derek lo lleve a dormir.


	13. Acontecimientos inesperados.

Observa desde los árboles, donde Mischief no lo ve.

Sabe que Derek está consciente de él, puede sentir su molestia a lo largo del vínculo de la manada como un dolor de muelas, pero es un experto en ignorar el estado de ánimo de Derek.

Es interesante verlos interactuar. Derek está callado, pero Stiles lo compensa, charlando a una milla por minuto, su risa sonando a través del bosque mientras empacan todo en la guarida. Balbucea acerca de los suministros, Lydia, la manada en la que está, lo que harían después de encontrarla y miles de otras banalidades inútiles que Peter ignoró, incluso cuando notó algo muy importante.

Stiles hablaba constantemente y no decía nada importante. Pero cuando estaba quieto y silencioso cerca del fuego en la noche, cuando estaba pensando profundamente mientras entrelazaba sus cuerdas y hacía sus trampas, entonces era absolutamente brillante.

Y Derek ...

Cuando encontró a su sobrino agazapado sobre Stiles en la nieve, pensó que tal vez el chico podría ser útil para devolver a Derek a su humanidad.

Pero no esperaba esto. La forma tranquila en que Derek orbita alrededor de Stiles. Está ahí en cada movimiento que hace su sobrino. Pensaba que había visto destellos, cuando Derek trotaba tras Stiles como un lobo, cuando su mirada seguía al chico con una intensidad sorprendente.

Pero esto.

No esperaba esto y no sabe muy bien qué hacer con esto.

Con Derek o Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Vamos a seguirlo, entonces?" Peter pregunta perezosamente y Derek se remueve. Está nervioso, algo que Peter no hace nada para disipar. "Sabes que la chica está muerta".

"Stiles no está de acuerdo. Y él es manada ".

No se puede negar eso. Stiles podría no ser capaz de sentirlo, pero él puede y sabía que Derek también, el vínculo que los une a ambos con un chico humano. Tampoco esperaba eso.

"Nos vamos a matar", murmura.

"Vamos a mantener a Stiles con vida", corrige Derek y Peter inclina la cabeza, en silencio y conforme.

"Todavía tenemos la casa familiar en Seattle, podemos pasar el invierno allí, después de recuperar a la chica", dice Peter.

Derek asiente y se aleja, la discusión se asentó en su mente.

No era - pensó Peter para sí mismo, viendo a Derek moverse para pararse cerca de Stiles - algo malo.

Inesperado, pero no algo malo.

Mientras el chico siguiera confiando en él, este nuevo desarrollo no era nada malo.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles levanta la vista, sorprendido, cuando Peter se adentra en su pequeña arboleda, dos bolsas en su espalda y un par de llaves colgando de un dedo.

" ¿Nos has encontrado un coche? "

"Stiles, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuán lejos está la costa? Por supuesto que encontré un coche." Peter resopla, deja caer las bolsas y se aleja. "Ropa y provisiones y algo para la chica, si la encontramos".

"Cuando la encontramos", Stiles corrige distraídamente, sus dedos ya luchando para abrir las bolsas. Peter quita sus manos y Derek le gruñe suavemente.

"¡Quiero ver!" Protesta Stiles, molesto.

"Lo puedes ver mañana, en la carretera. Se está haciendo tarde y si nos vamos a poner en marcha por la mañana como querías, te sugiero que termines de reunir tus cosas".

Stiles le mira y Peter sonríe, brillante y radiante y completamente insincero.

"Vamos, Stiles", dice Derek, tirando ligeramente de su muñeca. "Todavía estarán allí por la mañana".

Gruñendo, el chico sigue a Derek a los árboles y Peter murmura en voz baja mientras los sigue.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Es extraño para vosotros iros?" Pregunta Stiles. El fuego está disminuyendo frente a ellos y Peter mira hacia la copa de los árboles, más feliz de buscar estrellas que de ver la extraña danza que Mischief y su sobrino están haciendo.

Ambos apestan a _deseo_ , pero ninguno parece estar dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Peter se pregunta, ociosamente, cuánto cambiarán las cosas cuando encuentren a la chica.

Oh, Señor. Incluso él está diciendo _cuándo_ ahora.

"No", dice Derek.

Stiles lo mira sorprendido y Derek se encoge de hombros. "Estábamos en nuestro camino aquí, cuando te encontramos. Sería extraño estar aquí sin ti." Mira a su alrededor, algo suave y melancólico sobre su expresión antes de encogerse de hombros. "Ya no podemos quedarnos en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo. Era hora de seguir adelante. Nos estás dando una dirección ".

Stiles asiente, una comprensión en sus ojos que hace que el pecho de Peter duela de forma desagradable.

"¿Alguna vez lo extrañas?" Stiles pregunta suavemente y Derek frunce el ceño confundido. "Una casa. Un verdadero hogar ".

Derek no responde, solo tira de Stiles más cerca de él cuando el fuego se apaga y Peter mira al cielo, sus ojos brillan mientras busca las constelaciones que Talia le enseñó cuando eran niños.

Sí. Extraña mucho su hogar, algunos días, apenas puede respirar.

Pero está empezando a pensar que ya no necesita extrañarlo tanto.


	14. Viaje.

No está seguro de lo que es más extraño - despertarse con su piel humana o despertarse con Stiles presionado con calor y sueño contra él. Stiles se remueve y se aleja un poco, un movimiento que atrae los ojos de su tío. El lobo gris golpea la pierna de Derek una vez con su cola antes de que se levante, sacuda su pelaje y salga trotando de la guarida.

Mira a Stiles y siente una sonrisa, suave y cálida, retorcer los bordes de sus labios.

"¿Es la hora?", Pregunta el chico, con voz rasposa, los ojos aún cerrados y Derek asiente.

Es la hora.

........................................................................................................................

Caminan, Peter delante con ladridos felices y la cola moviéndose enérgicamente, con Stiles entre ellos y Derek siguiéndolos con todo lo que habían empacado. Stiles lleva una bolsa de carnes secas, nueces y bayas frescas y la tercera vez que se ofrece a tomarla, Stiles lo mira, de forma tan aguda y viciosa, que Derek se queja y agacha la cabeza, olvidando por un momento que él es el maldito alfa.

Stiles, piensa, no por primera vez, no es bueno para su bienestar mental.

El Jeep que Peter había asegurado para ellos es una gran cosa cuadrada, con pintura azul brillante, descascarada y oxidada y Stiles da un grito de satisfacción en su garganta y corre por delante de Derek, casi gritando de alegría cuando mira dentro.

"Stiles", espeta Derek, exasperado mientras le sigue.

"Tío, míralo. ¡Es perfecto!"

"Es una trampa mortal", dice Derek rotundamente, abriendo el maletero.

"Awww, no lo escuches, amigo, eres hermoso".

Derek se detiene y mira a Stiles, que está acariciando al Jeep y sonriendo tan ampliamente que hizo que algo en su pecho se retorciera. Stiles siempre debe ser tan feliz. Quiere que Stiles siempre sea tan feliz.

"¿Puedo conducir?" Stiles pregunta, sonriéndole.

"Definitivamente no", dice Derek con decisión y cierra la parte trasera del Jeep, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y dejando que Peter salte en la parte de atrás.

"Aguafiestas", murmura Stiles entre dientes, pero sigue sonriendo aún cuando se sube al asiento del pasajero. Derek escatima una última mirada al bosque detrás de ellos antes de arrancar el Jeep y conducir hacia el camino solitario y vacío.

Stiles charla sobre nada, mira el mapa y tararea silenciosamente mientras Derek conduce, hasta que el sol que penetra en la ventana lo engatusa a dormir y se acurruca contra la consola central, tan cerca de Derek como puede estar mientras conduce.

Es extraño. Ser humano de nuevo es extraño. Estar aquí en lugar de en el bosque rodeado por los árboles y el aroma del mundo. Se siente como una picazón que no puede alcanzar, justo debajo de la superficie de su piel y se remueve en su asiento mientras conduce.

Un viaje como este, desde las montañas de Washington hasta la costa del sur de Oregón, podría tomar algunas horas, un día como máximo. Pero eso sería en un mundo donde la gasolina estaba a cinco minutos en pueblos pequeños, donde las carreteras estaban despejadas, eran fáciles de transitar y los Muertos no intentaban comerse a los vivos.

El mundo era diferente ahora y tal vez eso era lo extraño de este extraño viaje por carretera. No solo estar en su piel humana y estar y hablar con Stiles. Pero no podía pretender que el mundo no era completamente diferente de lo que él había conocido, no ahora.

Conduce durante tres horas antes de que Stiles se despierte, hablando con voz áspera. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Cerca de Roseburg", responde. "Tenemos que parar por gasolina pronto".

Stiles murmura una respuesta y se sienta en el asiento, mirando hacia la carretera. Están en un tramo despejado y Derek conduce alrededor de los pocos coches al lado de la carretera sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Está bastante despejado", murmura y Derek asiente. Podría ser mucho peor.

"Tenemos gasolina suficiente para llevarnos a la costa, si nos atenemos al mapa", dice Peter abruptamente y Stiles le mira.

"Jesús, Peter, ponte algo de ropa", le ordena y Derek lanza al chico una mirada curiosa.

Los humanos eran tan extraños sobre la desnudez. Peter se ríe suavemente, pero hace lo que le ordenó, poniéndose un vaquero antes de desplomarse en el asiento. "Tenemos suficiente gasolina. Pero no sería lo peor del mundo parar y ver qué podemos encontrar. Tal vez cuando paremos por la noche."

"¿Por qué nos detendremos por la noche?" Stiles exige, agitándose un poco y Derek toma su mano antes de recibir una bofetada en la cara.

"Porque viajar en la oscuridad es pedir que nos maten", dice Peter con paciencia. "Y manada o no, no me van a matar porque estás desesperado por alcanzar a esta chica".

Stiles frunce el ceño y Derek aprieta la mano que se da cuenta de que todavía está sosteniendo. "Stiles. La vamos a encontrar. Lo vamos a hacer. Pero tenemos que mantenerte vivo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para encontrar y rescatar a esta chica. Pero no voy a ponerte en riesgo, ni siquiera por Lydia. Necesito que confíes en mí para hacer las dos cosas."

Stiles se queda quieto, algo tan extraño que asusta a Derek y su cabeza se balancea nerviosamente mientras se lame los labios.

"¿Puedes confiar en mí?" Pregunta Derek y Stiles asiente, solo una vez.

Es suficiente por ahora.

........................................................................................................................

Está tenso y nervioso cuando se instalan en un granero vacío antes del atardecer. Todo el sitio está teñido de amarillo por el sol que cae rápidamente y Peter murmuró que vigilaría antes de alejarse. Derek lleva a Stiles hasta el granero, preparan la comida y cenan, antes de que se acurruque en uno de los sacos de dormir y mire a Stiles.

Toma casi una hora que su energía nerviosa se consuma, para que deje de caminar y hacer ruido de golpeteo con sus dedos en una madera, de que deje de bajar la escalera y hurgara en el establo antes de volver a donde Derek está esperando. Después de la tercera vez, adormilado y gruñón, Derek le pregunta "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Stiles salta y le da a Derek una mirada culpable. "Yo. Um . ¿Simplemente no me gusta este sitio? Es tan abierto y expuesto. ¿Y huele raro? Lo siento, lo siento, ya me siento. Vuelve a dormir."

"No puedo dormir, tus latidos del corazón me están volviendo loco", se queja Derek. No agrega que se siente vacío y expuesto sin Stiles presionado contra él, sus brazos casi duelen por el otro hombre.

"Sé que teníamos que irnos. Quiero decir, fue idea mía y no podríamos quedarnos allí para siempre, no con la llegada del invierno. Pero lo echo de menos ".

"¿Nuestra guarida?" Derek pregunta en voz baja y Stiles asiente, agachando la cabeza con timidez. "Yo también lo extraño", confiesa y Stiles lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Crees ...?", Corta la pregunta antes de que pueda terminarla, aunque Derek sabe cuál es. Sabe por qué Stiles se cortó, se lo calló y se metió en sus mantas. "No importa."

Se instala en el heno y sus mantas y, aunque comparten un pequeño granero, parece que Stiles está a kilómetros de distancia. Está acostumbrado a tenerle tan cerca que comparten el aliento, sintiendo la cómoda presión de Stiles a su lado y contra su pecho, los brazos del chico a su alrededor.

Se traga de nuevo el gemido en su garganta, desesperado por eso, al ver como Stiles se pone cómodo lejos de él.

El hecho de que quiera algo no significa que Stiles esté dispuesto a darlo o que incluso quiera hacerlo.

Así que se traga todo lo que quiere y cierra los ojos.

"Mi padre - solíamos quedarnos en lugares como este", confiesa Stiles. Derek hace un bajo zumbido de reconocimiento, empujándolo silenciosamente para que siga hablando, conteniendo la respiración mientras el chico lo hace. "Encontramos una granja desierta aproximadamente un año después de que dejamos Beacon Hills. Creo que para entonces ya estábamos en Montana, dirigiéndonos hacia allí debido a la nieve, ya sabes que a los Muertos no les gusta. Y oímos que no había milicias. Era un buen lugar. No creo que la gente que vivía ahí se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo porque parte del ganado todavía estaba vivo, ¿sabes? Y Mamá McCall los mantuvo vivos. Papá y algunos de los agentes que nos siguieron cazaron en la primavera y comimos como cerdos durante todo el verano. Incluso aprendí a hacerlo para que pudiéramos tener algo para el invierno ". Hay una sonrisa en su voz que hace que a Derek le den más ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se gira para mirar a Stiles y lo encuentra mirando soñadoramente al techo del granero.

"No fue malo", confiesa Stiles. "Sé que lo es ahora, pero no siempre fue así. Me gustaba la granja, me gustaba que Scott y su madre estuvieran cerca de nosotros y que papá estuviera allí, mi madre murió antes de todo esto. Ella tenía demencia y, después de morir, siempre me preocupaba mi padre. Sobre Scott y su madre. Tenía miedo de perderlos también e hice todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo. Solía volver loco a mi padre con mis demandas, pero él siempre me toleraba. Creo que entendía que necesitaba que nos cuidáramos mutuamente, que necesitaba eso después de lo de mamá ".

"La manada cuida el uno del otro", dice Derek en voz baja y Stiles resopla un poco.

"Sí, supongo que eso es lo que éramos", murmura.

"Los extrañas", dice Derek y el olor de la pena y la culpa es tan repentino y fuerte que casi hace que se ahogue.

La voz de Stiles es ligera y uniforme sin embargo, cuando dice "Sí. Sí. ¿Te molesta eso? ¿Por qué eres mi nueva manada?"

Derek sacude la cabeza, el dolor familiar de la pérdida de su hermana y su familia haciendo eco en su pecho y desde fuera, se oyen los aullidos de Peter, agudos y tristes.

"No, Stiles. Nunca esperaría tomar su lugar".

Stiles asiente y se acurruca sobre su lado. Está tranquilo y Derek solo sabe que está despierto por el rápido latido de su corazón.

Pero en la oscuridad, murmura "Buenas noches, Derek", y Derek se queda dormido con la voz del chico en sus oídos.


	15. Peligro en la carretera.

Se ha despertado junto a Stiles durante meses. Pero esta es la primera vez que se despierta junto a Stiles siendo alumbrado por un rayo de sol, acurrucado hacia Derek con su cara suave y bañado en una luz dorada, eso le hizo sentir la necesidad de despertar al chico con besos.

Derek parpadea y lo mira fijamente.

Stiles es manada y adora al chico hablador con sus manos hábiles y su sonrisa astuta, pero nunca ha querido besar a sus compañeros de manada antes.

Inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño al chico, como si fuera un rompecabezas elaborado para armar y Stiles resopla dormido. "Deja de mirarme, no hice nada".

Absurdo hermoso chico. Stiles parpadea, adormilado y Derek dice torpemente "Deberíamos levantarnos. Peter quería ponerse en camino a la primera luz ".

Stiles asiente, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. "Vale," está de acuerdo y Derek se pone de pie, luchando por llegar a la escalera con la esperanza de que le ayude a mantener su cordura.

Ignora firmemente los agudos y sabios ojos de su tío y su amplia sonrisa.

El maldito lobo es demasiado listo para su propio bien.

........................................................................................................................

Los viajes cambiaron después de que los muertos se levantaran.

La gente dejó de viajar. La vida se convirtió en supervivencia en lugar de vivir y tal vez perder algo con eso, pero era mejor quedarse donde estabas, con suministros que atesorabas que arriesgar tus probabilidades contra las Manadas, la Milicia y los Muertos en el camino.

Así que no está terriblemente sorprendido de que no pasen a nadie en las carreteras, sino que conducen a través de un país que se siente muerto.

Hasta--

"Joder, Derek", Dice Stiles y él frena el Jeep.

Aún no se han dado cuenta y piensa, histéricamente, que esta es la otra razón por la que las personas son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no viajar.

Porque la mayoría de las personas son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para esconderse en lugares que los Muertos evitan.

Por lo menos se conforman con suficientes fortificaciones para que los Muertos tengan que trabajar realmente para conseguirlos.

Pero en la carretera.

Como esta. No hay nada entre ellos y la horda de Muertos, sino una delgada lámina de metal y un vidrio a prueba de roturas.

Sus manos están sudorosas en el volante y no está seguro de que sea porque hay zombies más que suficientes para destrozarlo o por Stiles, sentado en silencio a su lado, mirando a los Muertos como si fuera una ofensa personal para él que estén de pie en el camino.

"Podemos rodearlos", dice Peter. "Hay una serie de carreteras secundarias, podemos sortearlos".

"¿Cuánto tiempo costará?" Stiles exige y Peter suspira.

"Perderemos un día", admite y Stiles frunce el ceño de inmediato.

"Amigo, no. Podemos encargarnos de esto, ¿son qué, veinte? Podemos matar a veinte muertos, no vamos a perder un día por veinte malditos zombies ".

"Eso", dice Peter sedosamente, "es muy fácil decirlo cuando no eres el que peleará con los _veinte malditos zombies_ ".

Stiles lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos y sobresaltados y luego sonríe y Derek nunca ha visto esa expresión en su cara, nunca.

Casi asusta al lobo.

Stiles abre la puerta con un fuerte chirrido y salta del Jeep, girándose cuando los Muertos se giran casi como uno y Derek jura que su corazón realmente se detiene porque está sonriendo con una salvaje sonrisa maníaca, sus ojos brillan, tiene dos malditos cuchillos en sus manos y una horda de veinte zombies se dirigen directamente hacia él.

"Joder", Peter espeta y luego salta tras el chico, cambia a medio salto y Derek pone el Jeep en punto muerto y se lanza delante de Stiles unos segundos antes de que los primeros muertos lo alcancen y _ru_ _j_ _an_.

La pelea no es diferente, es el mismo tipo de pelea que ha estado teniendo durante los últimos cuatro años desde que huyeron de Beacon Hills en la noche. Pero se siente diferente, cuando él y Peter se enfrentan a la horda, Stiles detrás de ellos.

Pero se siente diferente y ese chico, con su aroma embriagador, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado como el de un conejo y su sonrisa, es la razón.

Está temblando mientras se lanza a la lucha - pasando a través de dos zombies antes de que un tercero consiguiera rasgar su brazo - y es porque habrá consecuencias. Está Stiles, con toda su fragilidad humana y es jodidamente aterrador.

Peter mantiene el ritmo con él, unos pasos atrás para derrotar a los Muertos que superan a Derek, protegiendo a Stiles y la espalda de Derek. Todo pasa en un momento, cuando Peter grita y Derek se da la vuelta, arrancando a los Muertos en el flanco de su tío y girando sus cabezas con un salvaje golpe de muñeca.

Entonces el mundo explota a su alrededor y Derek se estremece, levantando una mano mientras los trozos de fuego, tierra y Muertos caen lloviendo.

Una puta bomba incendiaria acaba de dispararse en el maldito camino salvando así todos sus culos y él ...

"¡El camino está despejado", dice Stiles, tirando de Peter, arrastrando al lobo cojeando hacia el Jeep, "mueve tu culo, Derek!"

Esa.

Esa maldita bomba había sido lanzada por Stiles.

¿Qué demonios está guardando en su maldita bolsa?

Derek deja esa pregunta a un lado para más tarde y se pone al volante mientras Stiles se sube detrás con Peter, maldiciendo y murmurando mientras cava en su bolsa y acompaña al lobo herido con cada gruñido mientras limpia la herida.

Derek no se molestó en decirle que la herida se curaría incluso sin su ayuda, el chico lo sabía y lo acababa de ver bombardear la maldita carretera.

"Ambos sois unos jodidos idiotas", dice Stiles cuando finalmente está satisfecho con la condición de Peter. Se mete en el asiento delantero y lanza una mirada crítica sobre Derek.

"Estoy bien", Derek gruñó y Stiles siseó sin palabras.

"Yo decidiré eso".

Derek toma su mano, no del todo seguro de que Stiles permita el toque, pero lo hace y puede sentir al chico temblar después de la pelea. Siente un arrebato de afecto por el chico y aprieta su mano, un mudo agradecimiento que Stiles reconoce frotando su pulgar sobre la muñeca de Derek.

"La próxima vez que salga, quedaos atrás", murmura.

"La próxima vez", dice Peter desde el asiento trasero, "que decidas llevar una bomba incendiaria en tu bolsa, háznoslo saber".

"Tengo seis más", dice Stiles distraídamente y si le molesta las miradas sorprendidas de Derek y Peter no lo dice.

Ni siquiera las reconoce.

"Sabes que los tendremos siguiéndonos, ¿verdad? La bomba y el estruendo que emitiste - no es como si estuviéramos siendo silenciosos ", dice Stiles, mirándolo finalmente y Derek casi puede ver su mente retorcerse, buscando un camino a través de esta nueva amenaza.

Su chico es brillante y feroz y quiere aullar con orgullo. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y asiente. "Deberíamos encontrar una guarida para refugiarnos hasta que pasen", dice y mira a Peter.

Tener suerte con una pequeña horda era una cosa. Pero correr de cabeza a otra, con Stiles, eso es algo completamente diferente e hizo que su lobo entrara en pánico y se quejara.

"Conduce", dice Peter, de manera uniforme. "Encontraremos un lugar a lo largo del camino".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles está dormido cuando la encuentran, una granja alta y estrecha. Le recuerda a la granja que dejaron esa mañana y siente una punzada.

Espera que pase lo que pase en esta pequeña granja, no arruine los recuerdos que tiene Stiles de otras granjas.

Se sienta por un momento, mirándolo fijamente a la luz del sol menguante y piensa. Si este fuera un mundo diferente, si hubiera conocido a Stiles en diferentes circunstancias, tal vez lo habría llevado a un lugar como este. Con contraventanas azules, una envoltura alrededor del porche y un descuidado jardín demasiado grande que Stiles querría arreglar.

En un mundo diferente, podrían tener un columpio, un perro en el césped grande y familia para llenar la casa, una manada completa para hacer que el lugar huela a casa y a ellos.

Traga saliva y aleja el pensamiento porque no viven en un mundo diferente y en este, una pintoresca granja para una gran familia es solo un lugar para esconderse por la noche, no una invitación para siempre.

Un para siempre que Stiles ni siquiera quiere.

Sale del Jeep y saca con cuidado a Stiles del asiento trasero, Peter sube las escaleras, abre la puerta y busca Muertos. Sin embargo, está tranquila y silenciosa y consiguen acostar al chico dormido sin despertarlo, él permanece allí por un momento, quitando el pelo de la cara de Stiles y deseando que no estuvieran luchando por sus vidas. Que se hubieran encontrado en un mundo diferente.

Laura habría amado a su chico.

"Derek," le llama Peter desde la puerta y él resopla con un suspiro, pasa sus dedos por la mejilla de Stiles una vez más para que el olor lo marque y luego se retira al pasillo.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, lo sabes".

"Estamos lo suficientemente lejos para no encontrarnos con una horda".

"Derek", dice Peter, condescendiente, cansado y triste.

Lo sabe. Lo hace. El estruendo en la carretera había sido demasiado, más fuerte de lo que había planeado. Le sobresaltó tanto como a Peter.

Pero. "Stiles estaba en peligro", susurra y Peter asiente.

"Lo sé, sobrino. Pero ahora tenemos que mantenerlo a salvo. Necesito que confíes en mí para mantenerlo a salvo".

Eso hace que algo en su pecho esté tenso y adolorido, pero asiente y Peter le toca el hombro, gentilmente antes de alejarse.

Derek se queda por un momento, mirando a Stiles dormir.

........................................................................................................................

Necesitan una hora para patrullar el área circundante inmediata, limpiar la casa y traer sus cosas del Jeep. En cada viaje, Derek va arriba, mirando a Stiles que no se mueve ni una vez. Está roncando suavemente, algo que Derek se niega a encontrar adorable cuando el sol se pone y Peter regresa, dando vueltas por la casa y gritando para hacerle saber a Derek que está cerca.

 _Quédate cerca de él. Hay movimiento. Seguiré vigilando_ , Peter le dice a través del vínculo de la manada y Derek envía una afirmación sin palabras mientras se establece junto a Stiles.

Que es cuando lo siente, el pegajoso y húmedo líquido en el lado del chico, la presión caliente de su piel y el mundo se tambalea debajo suyo.


	16. Punto de quiebre.

_"¡Peter!"_

No es un rugido, pero está lo suficientemente cerca como para que sepa que Peter estará enfadado y puede sentir, de manera distante, la molestia y la preocupación cuando su tío vuelve a la casa.

"¿Derek?" Stiles susurra y Derek hace un bajo ruido.

"Vamos, tienes que despertarte por mí, Stiles", dice con suavidad, persuadiéndole al chico para que se siente y quitándole la gran cantidad de camisas, en serio, ¿por qué lleva tantas malditas capas?

Peter se desliza dentro de la habitación mientras Derek hace un ruido que solo puede llamarse un sollozo roto y oye los latidos del corazón de su tío mientras percibe el olor a sangre. Está sangrando lentamente, un trozo de metralla sobresale de su lado.

"Es - Derek, es--"

"No es una mordida", dice Derek brevemente, tan mareado de alivio que apenas puede forzar a salir su voz. Stiles parpadea hacia él, atontado por el sueño y Derek quiere sacudirlo por unos terribles minutos y al mismo tiempo quiere arrastrarlo cerca y mantenerlo seguro para siempre.

"¿Estás bien, chico grande?" Pregunta, su voz ronca.

"Eres un idiota", dice Derek y tira fuerte de la metralla. Stiles hace un ruido ahogado y Peter atrapa su muñeca, venas negras formándose en su brazo mientras drena el dolor.

"No está bien", se queja Stiles y Peter se echa a reír, dándole a Derek un paquete que huele a medicina. Asiente con la cabeza y agradece hasta que encuentra los antibióticos y un poco de alcohol y vendas.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Peter pregunta y Derek sacude la cabeza.

Era pequeña y afilada. No es tan malo como para que necesite puntos de sutura, pero es lo suficientemente malo como para dejar una cicatriz en las costillas de Stiles, un retorcido recordatorio de la pelea.

Eso está bien. Derek cree que todo el mundo en este mundo tiene cicatrices a menos que seas un hombre lobo e incluso ellos tienen algunas ahora.

Pero el hecho de que Stiles estaba herido, sangraba, le dolía y podía contraer una infección, hace que el pánico y el terror se agarren a su garganta.

Lo había olvidado, Stiles era tan estable, brillante y fuerte, que olvidó que los humanos son débiles y fáciles de romper y que era frágil donde Peter y Derek eran fuertes y eso lo aterrorizaba, lo aterrorizaba haberlo olvidado.

Le aterrorizaba porque lo había olvidado y Stiles se hirió, ¿y si pasara de nuevo? ¿Y si la próxima vez Stiles era mordido? ¿O moría?

Gime y siente un roce de cálidos dedos sobre su mejilla.

"Estoy bien", dice Stiles, firme y calmante y Derek gime un poco. Se enfoca en arrojar alcohol en la herida y Stiles da un grito de dolor gratificante. Derek murmulla un poco.

"La próxima vez, quédate en el maldito Jeep", dice Derek y Stiles se ríe, jadeante y dolorido, pero aún brillante y tal vez esté bien. Peter se va, murmurando sobre revisar la casa, pero Derek apenas lo registra mientras mira a Stiles, con los ojos brillantes y fijos.

Tal vez esté bien, incluso aunque era humano y rompible.

Las manos de Derek tiemblan mientras cubre la herida con una gasa y la sujeta con cinta adhesiva, frotándola con la mano cuando está bien cubierta por vendajes sorprendentemente blancos.

Stiles atrapa su mano y la aprieta. Está jadeando un poco, su cara tensa y brillante y Derek murmura "Te duele", y no espera a que responda antes de poner una mano alrededor de su cuello y sacar el dolor.

Cae en él un torrente de sensaciones que apenas siente porque Stiles hace un ruido, un delicioso gemido de alivio y placer y Derek se queja bajando la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocan.

"Gracias", Stiles susurra en el espacio entre ellos y Derek asiente con la cabeza, un pequeño movimiento que golpea sus narices. Debe alejarse.

Puede averiguar lo que el grito de Peter decía y lo que pensaba.

Pero Stiles está temblando aún y en sus brazos y huele tan jodidamente bien, incluso con el olor de la medicina y la sangre en él y no quiere alejarse de este pequeño espacio que se siente como estar en casa.

"Stiles", dice, sin estar realmente seguro de a dónde va con eso, simplemente incapaz de mantenerlo dentro y Stiles hace un suave ruido de tranquilidad y luego.

Oh.

_Oh ._

Gime y Stiles sonríe contra sus labios porque es lo que están haciendo y Stiles lo comenzó.

Stiles quiere esto.

Stiles lo quiere.

Gime, abre la boca y vuelve el beso de dulce y casto a húmedo y sucio y Stiles gime, moviéndose un poco para acercarse más a él.

Derek pone una mano en su cadera, lo sujeta en su lugar y Stiles se separa de su boca con un gemido, sacando un gemido malhumorado de Derek antes de que se agache para lamer y pellizcar la dulce y pálida piel de su garganta.

Oh dios, el olor aquí es tan jodidamente bueno.

"Realmente no debería estar tan excitado por estar debajo de ti, chico grande", Stiles dice y Derek resopla contra su garganta y siente una inútil contracción de su cuerpo que todavía retiene y una ola de excitación tan fuerte que hace que sus dientes tengan ganas de salir.

"Sí, pero hace mucho calor, Jesús, Derek", se queja Stiles, atrapando un puñado de pelo y tirando de él para darle un beso apasionado mientras Derek lo mantiene quieto y frota su duro pene contra el muslo de Stiles.

Los pequeños sonidos de placer que Stiles sigue dando lo van a hacer venir, simplemente lo sabe.

"Derek", dice Stiles y Derek alcanza sus pantalones.

"Quédate quieto", gruñe cuando Stiles trata de moverse y el chico hace una actuación admirable de un pez globo, lo suficiente para que Derek jadee su aprobación y lo bese de nuevo, rápido y fuerte.

Luego deslizó una mano en el pantalón de su chico y Stiles le mordió el cuello, ahogando su gemido necesitado allí cuando Derek envuelve una mano alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo rápido y fuerte. Gimotea e inclina su cabeza, dándole a Stiles un mayor acceso mientras frota un pulgar sobre la raja de su pene y Stiles ahoga su nombre en su cuello antes de estremecerse, presionando contra la mano en su vientre que lo mantiene inmóvil y su pene pulsa en la mano de Derek, mientras se viene sobre su puño.

Ocurre casi vergonzosamente rápido y Derek jadea con un sonido de satisfacción cuando Stiles arrastra su cabeza hacia abajo y presiona frenéticos besos en sus labios.

Deja que Stiles le bese mientras busca a tientas la cremallera de sus pantalones y luego tiene su pene en la mano y se siente tan bien, pajeándose con el semen de Stiles aún húmedo en su mano, lo que le hace gemir y Stiles le susurra en su oído "Oh, Dios mío, Derek, eso es - oh, Jesús, eres muy bueno, bebé, vamos, vente para mí, necesito verlo" y lo hace, se viene con un gemido que siente hasta los dedos de los pies, su visión se volvió blanca durante un segundo interminable y caluroso, mientras se viene sobre el vientre de Stiles.

Después, mientras Stiles está jadeando y Derek tiene sueño y las extremidades como gelatina, se acurruca en el vientre de Stiles, donde frota su esperma en la piel de su chico e inhala el olor de ellos mezclado y lame en el vientre de Stiles con un pequeño y complacido gemido.

Puede sentir las risitas divertidas que su chico le está dando y casi se siente avergonzado por sus acciones, pero los dedos de Stiles son suaves y firmes en su cuello, manteniéndolo cerca mientras Derek acaricia su piel, se siente seguro, cálido, hogareño y se regocija en ello.


	17. Oculto.

"¿Qué ha sido esto?" Stiles pregunta en voz baja y Derek presiona sus labios en su piel. "Derek", Stiles le pide, cuando el silencio se prolonga demasiado para su gusto y Derek resopla.

"Eres manada", dice Derek lenta y vacilantemente. "Y. Confío en ti. Tú ... no eres familia, pero eres manada ".

Stiles pasa las manos a través del pelo de Derek y dice "¿Harías esto con alguien que estuviera en tu manada?"

La cabeza de Derek se levanta, sus ojos se abren y se ven ofendidos. " ¡No! Tu eres---tú. ¡Stiles, no!"

"¿Así que soy especial?" Pregunta y Derek se levanta, le da un beso en la boca, húmedo y hambriento y le huele.

"Sí", dice, "Eres _mío_ ".

Stiles le sonríe brillante y felizmente de una manera que no ve a menudo por parte del chico y Derek se siente aturdido porque lo hizo. Hizo que Stiles fuera feliz.

"¡Derek!" Grita Peter y ambos se ponen en posición vertical cuando el hombre mayor sube las escaleras y casi cae en la habitación con ellos. Si está sorprendido por el olor del sexo en el aire o el estado general de desnudez en el que los encuentra, ni siquiera parpadea.

"Levántate", espeta, pasando a su lado para mirar por la ventana. Derek besa a Stiles una vez más, una promesa rápida, antes de que se ponga de pie y se levante para pararse junto a Peter y vistiéndose mientras lo hacía.

La vista lo detiene en seco. "Mierda", murmura y Peter asiente.

"Tienes que aprender a controlar tu maldita voz, sobrino", dice Peter un poco mordaz y Derek le gruñe. Desde la carretera, un largo gemido le responde y Peter le da una mirada sumamente poco impresionada.

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

"He asegurado la casa", dice Peter. "La valla los mantendrá fuera por un tiempo".

"¿Y luego qué?" Exige Derek, mirándolos con terror en su garganta. Debido a la horda que hay, no son diez muertos, ni siquiera son veinte. No los puede contar, están tan apretados y son tantos.

La mordedura no puede matar a un hombre lobo, pero una horda de ese tamaño podría hacerlos pedazos y si está muerto, ¿quién protegerá a Stiles? Gime en su garganta y Stiles mira por encima de su hombro, su cuerpo cálido contra el de Derek por un latido del corazón y quiere deleitarse con eso, quiere atraer al chico más cerca.

Este hermoso y brillante chico que lo arrasa con su sonrisa y a quién necesita mantener a salvo y no puede.

No puede mantenerlo a salvo, los había traído a esta maldita casa y los había atrapado.

"Oye, vamos, cariño. Vamos. No hagas eso ", dice en una voz baja y cálida, un susurro suave y Derek parpadea hacia él.

Hay sangre goteando de sus manos, Stiles las sostiene, sus garras fuera y clavándose en sus palmas y se ve preocupado.

"¿Stiles?" Derek susurra, "Peter, tenemos ... tienes que sacarlo de aquí".

"Amigo", dice Stiles, con un poco de indignación en su voz. "¿A dónde diablos crees que me vas a llevar? No te voy a dejar."

"Esto no es seguro", dice Derek bruscamente, lanzando una mano ensangrentada a la ventana y Stiles se ríe.

"Todo el maldito mundo no es seguro", Derek responde con un gruñido. "¿Qué demonios crees que va a hacer el enviarme lejos excepto dejarme expuesto y solo?"

"No podemos", dice Peter y Derek se gira, mirando a su tío.

"No, Derek, incluso si quisiera y quiero mantener a Mischief a salvo, no puedo. La horda está demasiado cerca y han flanqueado todas las direcciones excepto la línea de árboles. Y no confío en que él se mantenga a salvo en los árboles durante la noche, ¿verdad? "

El pensamiento hace que sus colmillos tengan ganas de salir, de empujar a Stiles detrás de él y protegerlo y de la mirada que recibe de su chico - Stiles lo sabe.

"Estamos a salvo, sobrino. No pueden entrar y si lo hacen, los escucharemos. Así que nos quedamos quietos y nos ocultamos, como si ... "Para sus palabras, pero Derek las sabe y cierra los ojos, antes de que asienta con la cabeza una vez y se aleje.

"Tomaré el primer turno", murmura y Peter sacude la cabeza.

"Quédate con Mischief. Seguiré vigilando toda la noche ".

Derek no discute. Hay demasiadas emociones tirando de él, ordenándole que se quede, que discuta.

En su lugar, atrae a Stiles de vuelta al nido de mantas que huele a ellos, lo presiona contra la pared y se enrolla protectoramente detrás de él, su cuerpo un escudo entre el frágil humano y los peligros de la noche.

"¿Derek?"

"Vete a dormir, Stiles".

Hay un momento de silencio y luego, "¿Cuándo te escondiste?"

Humanos. Son frágiles. Quebradizos. Tan fácilmente desgarrados por la enfermedad que destruyó todo el maldito mundo.

"Conocí a una chica", murmura y Stiles se mueve, retorciéndose en sus brazos hasta que está mirando a Derek. "Yo ... ella era especial. Fue la primera persona que no era manada con la que quería estar ".

"La amabas", dice Stiles y su voz es suave y cálida. Derek se estremece un poco, pero solo hay una comprensión suave en el chico.

En _su_ chico.

"Murió", dice Derek, en voz baja. "Quería que ella fuera de la manada y no teníamos miembros humanos de la manada. Peter me trajo un alfa, dijo que podía cambiarla, que la haría más fuerte y que podría ser de la manada, podría ser mía ".

Recuerda la esperanza que ardía en sus entrañas y la sonrisa que Paige le había regalado esa tarde en la escuela, cuando salió de la sala de música y él estaba apoyado contra la pared, esperándola.

Recuerda la forma en que se convirtió en confusión y terror cuando el alfa emergió de las sombras, la forma en que ella había huido de él y el terrible brillo rojo de sus ojos.

Recuerda la forma en que ella gritaba.

"Yo. Después de que murió, " dice, deteniéndose," corrí. Me escondí de mi manada y de los cazadores durante días. Es lo que nos enseñan. Cuando hay peligro, nos escondemos, permanecemos silenciosos, pequeños y quietos hasta que el peligro haya pasado. Así es como sobrevive un lobo solitario ".

Stiles lo mira fijamente y su cara es suave al comprenderle.

"Ya no estás solo, Derek. Ninguno de los dos está solo."

........................................................................................................................

Se despierta con la mano de su tío en su hombro y el clamor de las manos golpeando contra la casa y por un momento de aturdimiento, no puede escuchar nada sobre eso y el implacable gemido de hambre, no puede escuchar a Stiles sobre él y se estremece, alcanzando al chico.

Stiles da un suspiro somnoliento, se mueve más cerca de Derek y siente que los latidos de su corazón vuelven a la normalidad.

"Consiguieron pasar las vallas", murmura Peter y Derek lo mira de reojo porque si su tío le despierta con noticias de una muerte inminente, al menos podría ser con algo que Derek no haya descubierto por su cuenta.

"¿Qué tan grave es?", Susurra, alejándose a Stiles.

El chico gruñe mientras duerme y se acurruca en la almohada de Derek mientras él se levanta y Derek se traga su risa porque no es gracioso que el chico no tenga ninguna jodida habilidad de autoconservación, realmente no lo es.

Excepto que Stiles jadea su nombre y se enrolla en el lugar cálido que deja atrás y eso es jodidamente adorable.

"Derek", dice Peter con paciencia, "entiendo que actualmente estás atontado, pero si me pudieras hacer el favor de prestar atención, estamos a punto de morir".

"¿Las paredes aguantarán?"

Peter asiente y Derek lo mira, observando la piel pálida, el cansancio de sus hombros y la tensión alrededor de sus ojos. "Creo que sí", dice.

"Duerme", ordena Derek, Peter lo mira incrédulo y Derek sonríe. "Los alejaré".

"Derek", Peter comienza y Derek cambia sus ojos, un pequeño gruñido subiendo por su garganta.

"Mantén a Stiles a salvo", dice y luego se va. La casa no ha sido completamente rodeada todavía, pero está cerca y puede sentir a los Muertos acercándose a él cuando cae al suelo desde una ventana del segundo piso. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y aúlla, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que casi cubra la voz de pánico de Stiles gritando su nombre.

Funciona y se gira, corriendo hacia el campo de maíz sin cuidar mientras los Muertos van tras él.

La cosa es que sabe que esto es peligroso. Que atraer a los Muertos hacia él es un plan horrible. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra una horda del tamaño de esta y siente escalofríos a lo largo de su piel, un estruendo de terror – recuerda el cuerpo de Laura, desgarrado tan salvajemente.

Se fuerza a hacer otra ráfaga de velocidad, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca de la horda para que se mantengan enfocados en él, mientras los aleja de la granja, lejos de su manada.

Está a casi un kilómetro de la granja y los Muertos están creciendo en número detrás de él cuando escucha el chirrido de los neumáticos.

"Agáchate", grita una voz chillona y es tan familiar, esa nota femenina de mando que ni siquiera da lugar a la discusión, no considera el que no obedezcas, cae sobre él mientras algo silba sobre su cabeza. Hay un crujido de cristal rompiéndose y un silbido bajo antes de que el calor fluya en su espalda. Tres proyectiles más son arrojados sobre su cabeza y luego tres hombres lobo están a su lado, un chico de pelo oscuro liderando el camino con una sonrisa salvaje.

Un hombre rubio agarra el brazo de Derek y lo arrastra hacia un camión, donde una chica pequeña está observando la batalla con ojos agudos.

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, aullando así?" Gruñe y Derek capta el olor de hombre lobo y algo más, algo frío y malo en él. Puede sentir cómo se eleva un gruñido por su garganta, pero lo para.

"Salvar a mi maldita manada", Derek gruñe y la chica lo mira con descaro antes de que su mirada se dirija de nuevo a la pelea. Derek se gira para mirar, sorprendido por la forma en que los tres hombres lobo están atravesando a los muertos. El de pelo oscuro se está riendo, algo brillante y maníaco en sus ojos mientras arrancaba la garganta de un Muerto, rompiendo su médula espinal.

"Está jugando", la chica gruñe y se mueve, caminando hacia los brazos del rubio mientras la baja al suelo. Ella besa su mejilla distraídamente y luego le da a Derek una mirada crítica. "¿Dónde están?"

"¿Quién?" Derek pregunta, su corazón se hunde y la chica le da una mirada casi compasiva.

Detrás de él, los hombres lobo se están riendo y el rubio suspira, pesaroso. "Tu manada, alfa. ¿Dónde está tu manada?"


	18. Su chica.

Derek está de pie en el patio, con los hombros rígidos y los ojos furiosos. Hay tres camionetas detrás de él, una manada de lobos que se inclina fuera de ellos y Peter les devuelve una maldición cruel.

"Peter", se queja Stiles y él resopla, empujando al chico hacia atrás un paso. Derek le desgarrará si algo le hace daño a su Mischief y hay una parte de Peter que grita para protegerlo, para defender al miembro más débil de su pequeña manada.

Y hay algo en el chico sonriente de pelo oscuro al lado de Derek en lo que Peter no confía. Derek es un bastardo desconfiado y el ceño fruncido en su cara dice mucho, pero Peter no ha confiado en nadie, ni siquiera en su manada, desde antes del incendio, desde el año en que perdió sus recuerdos por la manipulación de ellos por parte de su Alfa.

Y hay algo en el chico que huele ... mal.

"No veo una manada", dice el desconocido casualmente y Stiles gruñe en voz baja, una furia incipiente que hace que una sonrisa se cree en los labios de Peter.

"Silencio, Mischief", murmura.

"Tenemos que movernos, Theo", grita otra voz y Stiles se congela.

Peter lo mira, a este chico que ha cambiado sus vidas tan completamente y se pregunta cómo lo ha hecho. Porque puede sentirlo, un cambio y suspira un poco. Las sensaciones a través de los vínculos de manada son más débiles en esta piel, pero todavía están presentes.

"Voy a cambiar", murmura. "Trata de no dejar que te maten".

Stiles apenas espera hasta que se acomoda en su piel de lobo antes de salir corriendo, bajando las escaleras con Peter pisándole los talones y saliendo al porche.

Peter empuja al chico hacia atrás un paso, gruñendo a la otra manada mientras se ubica entre Stiles y ellos, mientras Derek se pone entre ellos, una pared de músculos y cejas ceñudas.

Y Stiles lo arruina, golpeando el hombro de Peter y moviéndose junto a Derek. Su sobrino atrapa al chico por la cintura con un largo suspiro.

"¿Jackson?" Stiles exige y el rubio hace una mueca.

"¿Cómo sigues vivo?", Le pregunta, de mal humor y Derek gruñe.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, amigo" 

Stiles responde con un gruñido y se mueve un poco, algo dulce y débil aparece de repente en su olor. "Es - es Lydia--"

"Hola, Stiles", dice una serena y femenina voz, la mirada de Peter se vuelve hacia ella y gime, bajo e impotente. Apenas oye a Stiles susurrar su nombre o los pequeños ruidos que el chico hace cuando Derek lo mantiene en su lugar cuando intenta moverse.

La chica se adelanta y le da una leve sonrisa.

 _Lydia. Esta es su Lydia_ , piensa Peter.

No puede gustarle, no puede disfrutar de la ardiente curiosidad de apartarla para ver qué es lo que hace que esa sonrisa sea tan forzada, no puede apartarla para ver qué se esconde detrás de esos ojos verdes y planos.

Es más difícil, mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser, alejar su mirada. Y cuando lo hace ve a Theo, sonriendo maniaca y complacidamente. Hay algo desconcertante sobre la sonrisa posesiva de los labios del coyote y se estremece, moviéndose para presionarse contra la pierna de Derek cuando lo ve.


	19. ¿Qué pasó?

Se siente surrealista mirar a Lydia detrás de la forma protectora de Derek, viendo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios como si hubieran pasado días en lugar de años.

Hace un ruido, roto y esperanzado mientras empuja a Derek. Lydia le da a Derek una mirada impaciente y el lobo se aparta lentamente, solo lo suficiente para que Stiles pueda lanzarse hacia delante y jalar a Lydia a sus brazos.

Jackson gruñe suavemente, claramente familiarizado, pero se desvanece bajo el cómodo peso de ella en sus brazos, la forma en que aún encaja contra él, apretada y diminuta bajo su barbilla, la forma en que su pelo huele a polvo, humo y algo floral. Frota sus ojos en su pelo mientras ella se aferra a él y aunque su voz es fría mientras murmura un consuelo sin sentido, puede sentir el agarre apretado que tiene en su camisa, la forma en que tiembla solo un poco.

La forma en que esto es aterrador y maravilloso para ella, también.

Cuando insistió en que se fueran de la guarida y fueran a buscar a Lydia, tenía esperanza, pero era una esperanza tranquila y rota, que sabía que no ocurriría.

Pero está aquí. Está aquí, en sus brazos, viva y dándole una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Oh, Dios mío, Lydia", susurra y ella se aleja, de repente sonriéndole.

"¿Sorprendido?"

"No tienes ni puta idea".

Jackson resopla y luego dice "Amigo, debes soltarla. Nos deshicimos de los Muertos, pero no es como si hayamos sido sigilosos. Debes salir de esta casa de campo".

"Y nosotros", dice el desconocido, un joven de pelo oscuro y sonriente y Lydia se pone rígida en sus brazos, "debemos volver a Dredd. Lydia".

"No los voy a dejar atrás", dice simplemente y Derek inhala, formando una protesta incluso antes de que su gente pueda hablar.

"Stiles", comienza.

"Puede venir con nosotros", dice el desconocido de pelo oscuro. Sonríe. "Todos pueden. Por supuesto, los amigos de Lydia son nuestros amigos".

Derek está rígido y asustado y Stiles libera a Lydia a regañadientes para moverse al espacio del Alfa. Peter se presiona contra sus piernas, quien mira a Derek en silencio, pero suplicando.

Suspira. "Esto es imprudente", murmura.

"No tenemos que ir con ellos", responde Stiles. No se molesta en bajar la voz, sabe que con al menos un hombre lobo y un cambiaformas coyote en la otra parte no sirve de nada.

"¿Has hecho todo este camino por ella y serías feliz alejándote?" Derek pregunta, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

Su corazón se contrae adolorido, pero inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y encuentra la mirada de su Alfa con una firmeza que hace que Derek parpadee.

"No sería feliz, pero lo haría", dice y los labios de Derek lentamente se levantan en una sonrisa. Se inclina y pone un ligero beso sobre los labios de Stiles, un agradecimiento y una promesa. Débilmente, Stiles es consciente de Lydia, de su jadeo y del gemido de Jackson, pero en realidad no lo registra.

No hasta que Derek se aleja y acomoda a Stiles contra su lado mientras se enfrenta al otro Alfa - eso debe ser el otro hombre - y sonríe y esta vez es real. "Gracias. Nos encantaría".

........................................................................................................................

El alfa no es un alfa.

Stiles puede decir que Peter y Derek se equivocan, que todos estos hombres lobo están trabajando juntos y que siguen sus órdenes sin las ataduras de una manada, pero Jackson se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado. "Funciona", dice. "No pensé que lo haría, pero realmente no estábamos en lugar para rechazar la ayuda y Theo nos la ofreció. Así que nos quedamos. Le debemos mucho, incluso si él no es mi alfa".

Derek hace un ruido de descontento detrás del volante, siguiendo la camioneta de Theo hacia la pequeña ciudad costera en la que residen.

"Has estado aquí desde ..." Stiles se interrumpe.

"¿Desde?"

"Desde que te comieron la cara, idiota", le responde él y Jackson gruñe.

Peter se acerca, dándole una palmada casual lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico rebote con la puerta del Jeep. "Cuidado con tus modales", dice suavemente y Stiles esconde su sonrisa.

"Hemos estado aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. No todo". Jackson dice a regañadientes. "Pasamos unos dos meses con el Alfa que me mordió antes de que los cazadores lo mataran. Luego vagamos por un tiempo y Lydia se enfermó - Theo se presentó y nos ofreció medicina y refugio, ella iba a morir si no aceptábamos , así que lo hicimos ". Se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado, a la camioneta donde Lydia viaja con Theo. "Nunca nos fuimos."

Hay algo en la voz de Jackson que hace que la piel de Stiles se arrastre y le frunce el ceño al chico, abriendo la boca, pero Derek sacude la cabeza, silenciándolo.

Lo que sea que Jackson no esté diciendo, decide, Lydia se lo dirá.

Tardan cuatro horas en llegar al pueblo y Jackson sale del Jeep antes de que Derek lo aparque, abriendo la puerta de Lydia y arrastrándola a sus brazos. Stiles mira y luego le da un codazo a Derek, "¿Es eso lo que debo esperar, querido lobo?"

Derek le mira fijamente. "¿De verdad crees que te dejaré estar lejos de mí por tanto tiempo?"

Stiles parpadea hacia él, esperando que el lobo esté bromeando, pero no ve ni una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

"Oh", dice débilmente.

El pueblo es pequeño. Stiles piensa que es el tipo de pueblo que antes de Erab había sido pintoresco, un lugar encantador que apenas se registraba para las personas.

Ahora, sin embargo.

Es feo, una masa de alambre de púas y vallas altas, de paredes de bloques de hormigón y láminas de metal y la parte superior de la pared está llena de humanos patrullando con armas. Incluso después de que atraviesan las puertas, incluso después de haber sido revisados para detectar una infección, las defensas no ceden. Toda el pueblo es una serie de medidas defensivas y ofensivas, un laberinto de túneles y carreteras hasta que alcanzan un amplio círculo de edificios. Stiles mira con curiosidad mientras Derek sale, Peter estirándose tranquilamente antes de seguirlo.

Hay tres edificios aquí y Stiles los mira mientras Theo se acerca a ellos.

"Bienvenidos a Dredd", sonríe. Señala la casita blanca. "Esa es la mía. La que está al lado es la de Lydia. No se permite a nadie allí sin su permiso y un guardia". Algo brilla en sus ojos y Stiles siente inquietud en sus entrañas. "Y la última casa es la de nuestros cambiaformas. De nada", agrega lo último como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Me quedo con Stiles", dice Derek rotundamente y Theo sonríe, lenta y serenamente.

"Los cambiaformas no se juntan con los humanos".

"Estos sí", dice Lydia bruscamente y Theo la mira. Hay un largo momento de tenso silencio, tensión que Stiles no entiende antes de que sonría y asienta. Se va sin decir nada más y Lydia resopla con un suspiro. "Vamos. Vamos a acomodaros."

........................................................................................................................

Es extraño estar alrededor de la gente otra vez. Duerme la mayor parte del primer día, envuelto en los brazos de Derek y Peter cerca. Derek gruñe, pero deja entrar a una enfermera en la casa y ella mira sobre sus heridas con un ojo experimentado rápidamente, antes de presionar un bote de antibióticos sobre su mano. "Tómalos. Estarás bien si no se infectan".

Es una orden brusca y cuanto más ve de Dredd, más se da cuenta de que todo este pueblo está formado por ordenes bruscas.

Es extraño estar alrededor de la gente otra vez y parte de eso proviene del sentido de manada que se aferra a todo, pero no se permite asentarse. Hay un cúmulo de resentimiento en las miradas de la gente a medida que avanzan por la ciudad unos días después de su llegada. Apenas miran a Derek, acurrucándose en su forma de lobo al lado de Stiles, pero miran abiertamente a Stiles.

Es raro. Todo el jodido pueblo es raro y deja su piel arrastrándose cada maldita vez que sale de la casa y se pasea entre la gente.

La única vez que no se siente como un insecto en el fondo del zapato de alguien es cuando camina por el pueblo con Theo o con Lydia.

Theo es ...

Theo es espeluznante como la mierda.

Stiles trata de decírselo a Derek, pero el lobo lo mira con ojos brillantes y una lengua colgando y absolutamente sin comentarios. Peter tiene una mirada preocupada en sus ojos, pero en realidad no contribuye en nada a la discusión, pero Theo es _espeluznante_. Hay algo malo con que simplemente esté allí, apareciendo en el momento perfecto para salvar el día, para rescatarlos.

Hay algo desconcertante en la forma en que Theo lo mira, esa sonrisa siempre presente en sus labios, sus ojos hambrientos y vigilantes.

Le recuerda a la forma en que Derek lo miraba las semanas antes de que finalmente se besaran, antes de que Derek se permitiera tomar lo que Stiles quería darle.

"¿No te molesta?" Pregunta. Se inclina contra Derek en su cama, Derek está tendido, desnudo y con muchos centímetros de músculos frente a él y ese es un pensamiento interesante y distrae.

"¿Qué?"

"La forma en que Theo me mira".

Derek se pone tenso y Stiles se sienta un poco, con el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. "Mierda, lo hace. No te gusta. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?"

"No importa. Theo puede mirar todo lo que quiera, tú no lo quieres", dice Derek y parecería despectivo si no hubiera una pregunta al final, dicha con voz ronca.

Stiles sonríe suavemente y se inclina, presionando un beso suave y casto en sus labios y le murmura a Derek, "El bastardo espeluznante no tiene ninguna posibilidad, bebé. Soy todo tuyo".

Derek hace un ruido necesitado y complacido en su garganta y mueve a Stiles a través de la cama, hasta que se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo y su beso se vuelve húmedo y obsceno y por un tiempo, Stiles olvida todo sobre Theo y su espeluznante interés por él.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se reune con Theo la tarde que Lydia llega a su puerta, una semana después de llegar a Dredd. Él le sonríe, abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar. "No", dice ella con decisión. "En la mía."

Vagamente, Stiles sabe que esto no es normal, que el espacio de Lydia es sacrosanto, pero la ha escuchado desde la tarde en que su padre la llevó a casa y lavó la sangre de su madre de debajo de sus uñas.

La sigue a través del césped que separa las tres casas centrales y sube las escaleras hasta su diminuta casa azul.

No sabe lo que está esperando, pero el pequeño salón tranquilo pintado de amarillo y cubierto de libros y notas no. Lydia está tranquila mientras prepara el té y se sienta frente a él, con la taza acunada en sus manos, un plato de galletas en la mesa entre ellos y ella le da una sonrisa trémula.

"Está bien", dice simplemente. "Pregúntame."

Stiles cuidadosamente deja su taza y dice suavemente. "¿Qué demonios pasó, Lydia?"

Un ruido como un sollozo sale y lo aplasta implacablemente, suspira.

"Recuerdas que a Jackson le mordieron, yo estaba allí, una horda se acercaba y por eso huisteis tú y el campamento".

Stiles se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo. "No queríamos", murmura.

"No te culpo", dice bruscamente y Stiles la mira con los ojos algo húmedos. "Stiles, si os hubierais quedado todo el campamento habría sido asesinado".

"No deberíamos haberte dejado", dice y ella se encoge de hombros.

"Debería haber escuchado al Sheriff. No lo hice, sabía que las consecuencias serían para mí si algo salía mal".

Se le revuelve el estómago y no está seguro de si es porque está sentado frente a ella después de todo este tiempo, cuando se había convencido de que nunca la volvería a ver o si es la mención casual de su padre.

No pregunta por él y él no se ofrece a hablar de ello. En este mundo, con tanta muerte, es más fácil a veces.

Derek no habla de sus muertos y, a veces, Stiles piensa que tiene razón, que no hablar es más fácil.

Scott siempre le había dicho que hablar sobre las personas que habían perdido ayudaba a mantenerlos presentes, pero a Stiles no le gustaba hablar sobre Lydia, no le gustaba hablar sobre su madre. Se sentía demasiado personal, demasiado crudo y real para compartirlo con todo el mundo, a veces demasiado para compartirlo consigo mismo.

Acumuló esas palabras y las enterró donde podía mantenerlas seguras y metió a su padre en el mismo espacio seguro.

Era más fácil y, al final, no importaba porque nadie podía juzgar eso además de él.

"Jackson se estaba muriendo", dice Lydia, suavemente. "Y había muertos a nuestro alrededor. Deberíamos haber muerto. Pero uno me mordió, yo grité y ... "ella niega con la cabeza. "Les hizo algo", susurra ella y Stiles frunce el ceño. Porque adora a Lydia desde la primera vez que su padre la llevó a casa, con lágrimas y temblando. Y sabe que ella es una de las personas más inteligentes que ha conocido. Pero esto no tiene ningún sentido.

"Lydia", comienza y ella sacude la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

"Sé lo que vas a decir. Pero sé lo que pasó. Grité y no los atrajo. Es como – si los hubiera repelido. Y un Alfa nos encontró a la mañana siguiente. Salvó a Jackson y nos quedamos con él por un tiempo, pero no fue para siempre". Se queda callada y luego, con cuidado," Terminamos en Echian, un pequeño campamento militar. Estaba enferma. Gritaba constantemente y ellos- ellos, lo estaban usando, me estaban usando como un arma contra los Muertos. Theo se enteró y apareció. Nos salvó, nos sacó de allí y me entregó a sus médicos, hasta que estuve mejor y fue fácil quedarse con él después de eso. No es un alfa, pero no se está mal aquí. Estamos seguros y cuidados. Y eso es todo."

Stiles parpadea hacia ella. "¿Eso es todo? Lyds, desapareciste hace dos años. Aparezco y Jackson es un hombre lobo, te tratan como si fueras rompible y hay un escalofriante y no alfa vagando por el maldito pueblo dando órdenes. Ah, y crees que tus gritos detienen a los muertos."

"No puedo explicar eso", dice ella, con expresión tensa. "Pero estoy aquí y Jackson también. Así que explícame eso ".

Y la cosa es que no puede. No hay una manera de explicarlo.

"¿Por qué te tratan como lo hacen?" Pregunta y Lydia se encoge de hombros con aire fatalista.

"Puedo detener a los muertos con mi grito", dice ella. "Y siempre existe mi habilidad con los productos químicos - Theo es un cambiaformas coyote sin estado alfa que trata de mantener una manada y lo ayudo a hacerlo".

"¿Y eres feliz aquí?", Pregunta y algo vacila en los ojos de Lydia.

"¿Alguno de nosotros es feliz en este mundo?" Pregunta, con la voz vacía y hueca.

Piensa en los meses que pasó en el bosque, Derek como una presencia familiar a su lado, en la tranquilidad que siente cuando se despierta en los brazos de Derek.

"Lo soy", ofrece él y su expresión se vuelve suave, una suavidad que no recuerda haber visto en ella.

"Él se preocupa por ti", dice ella.

"Lo amo", dice Stiles y ella asiente.

"Es bueno que le hayas encontrado. El fin del mundo se vuelve más fácil si hay alguien con quien pasarlo ".

"Como Jackson", dice Stiles y ella sonríe, malvada y ampliamente.

"Nunca te ha gustado, pero hace esa cosa deliciosa con su lengua". Stiles grita y, por un momento, se siente cómodo, sentado en el sofá cerca de ella y bromeando, eso hace que el resto del mundo se desvanezca.

Solo cuando el sol comienza a ponerse y Stiles se aleja de ella, ella toca su muñeca con suavidad.

"Ten cuidado, Stiles. Theo protege lo que quiere, pero no siempre es algo seguro ser deseado por él ".

Stiles la mira y ella le da una pequeña sonrisa tensa que no llega a sus ojos. "No confíes en él. Y si puedes irte, Stiles, no te atrevas a dudar. Coges a tu manada y corres ".

Stiles la mira fijamente, a la terrible convicción en sus ojos y asiente.

No puede obligarse a hacer nada más.


	20. Protector y posesivo.

Derek hace una mueca contra su cuello y Stiles se ríe ante el roce del rastrojo sobre su piel. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hueles como ella".

Stiles se queda quieto y frunce el ceño hacia el techo. Derek es un bastardo posesivo, algo que realmente no había entendido cuando solo estaban él y Peter en el bosque, pero aquí, aquí era inevitable.

"Derek ..."

"Ella huele raro", murmura Derek. "Todo aquí huele mal. No me gusta ".

Oh. _Ohh._

"¿Crees que Theo es peligroso?" Pregunta y Derek levanta la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes y preocupados. "No pasó nada. Cálmate, estoy bien. Yo solo ... Lydia dijo algo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Sobre no confiar en Theo."

"No confío en él", dice Derek sin rodeos. "Pero necesitábamos su ayuda y tú--"

Stiles tira del pelo de Derek hasta que le mira, sus cejas se fruncen en un ceño fruncido. "¿Y yo qué?"

"Eres feliz aquí", murmura Derek, a regañadientes.

"Soy feliz contigo", dice Stiles, fácilmente. Como si _fuera_ así de fácil. Derek lo mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y sobresaltados y Stiles resopla. "Amigo. No estoy feliz porque estoy en Dredd con Lydia. Quiero decir, sí, estoy feliz de que esté viva, obviamente, quería que lo estuviera. Pero estoy feliz por ti, Derek. Porque estamos a salvo y tú estás conmigo ".

Derek gime y luego se estira hacia arriba y Stiles lo atrapa en un beso apasionado, sus dedos apretándose en el lugar en el que están atrapados en su pelo, Derek gime en el beso, saboreando la boca de Stiles. Atrapa el labio inferior del más joven y lo mordisquea, lo suficiente para hacer que Stiles se estremezca y luego lo tira a la cama y se acomoda sobre él, como una manta de calor, músculos y besos cálidos que van desde desesperados y duros hasta perezosos y húmedos, con las manos moviéndose y una promesa tácita cuando acaricia la curva del pecho de Stiles, deslizando una mano alrededor de su pene y tragándose el sobresaltado ruido que hace Stiles.

"También soy feliz contigo", promete y Stiles se muerde el labio mientras el hombre lobo se desliza hacia abajo y toma su pene en el calor húmedo de su boca, luego nada tiene mucho sentido durante un tiempo y cuando lo hace, Derek se presiona contra él, un capullo de calidez y seguridad y no se preocupa más.

Theo y Dredd todavía son algo de lo que necesitan hablar, pero puede ser otro día.

No ahora, no cuando ambos son tan dolorosamente felices.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Stiles? ¿Te has perdido?"

Stiles se sobresalta cuando se da la vuelta, sorprendido de ver a Theo a pocos pies de distancia.

Malditos cambiaformas y su maldita habilidad para moverse sigilosamente.

Agita una mano hacia el muelle. "No, yo, uh. Estoy esperando a Derek. Se encontrará conmigo aquí cuando termine su rotación de vigilancia".

Theo asiente con la cabeza y se apoya en el desvencijado muelle, su mirada brillante fija en Stiles. "No te he visto mucho desde que llegaste a Dredd. Pensé que me estabas evitando".

Stiles se encoge de hombros y sonríe. "Derek y Peter se toman mi salud bastante en serio y los asusté cuando me herí. Han estado un poco asfixiantes por eso".

Es cierto, incluso si toda la verdad es que Stiles _ha estado_ evitando a Theo.

"Los hombres lobo se ponen un poco territoriales sobre sus compañeros", asiente Theo y Stiles no reacciona a esa palabra, no se quiere preguntar si eso es lo que pasa entre él y Derek.

"Tu pueblo es un poco ... inusual", dice, como la subestimación del año y Theo sonríe hacia el pequeño pueblo.

Es fría y sin vida y Stiles se estremece un poco.

"Lo es, pero después de Erab pensé que lo que estábamos haciendo no podría detener el fin del mundo. Así que tal vez era hora de probar algo nuevo".

"¿Y a las manadas no les importó? ¿Que un Beta estuviera reuniendo una manada?"

Theo esboza una sonrisa, "¿Estás preocupado por mí, Stiles?"

Él se encoge de hombros. "Tengo razones suficientes para preocuparme, así que sí. Tal vez. Supongo que sí".

Theo se ríe de eso, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. "No lo exageres, Stilinski. Después de todo, no me gustaría tener una idea equivocada".

Stiles está bastante seguro de que es una mentira, pero sonríe y se encoge de hombros y Theo sonríe. "Protegemos lo que es nuestro cuando las manadas vienen. Puedo mantenerte a salvo aquí", dice, como si esa fuera la preocupación subyacente en la pregunta de Stiles.

Como si fuera el trabajo de Theo.

"¿Por-por qué te siguen? No eres un alfa. Los cambiaformas necesitan esa autoridad. No tiene ningún sentido". Stiles deja escapar y Theo se queda quieto, su mirada se enfría considerablemente.

"Los alfas no son necesarios. Los lobos omega se las arreglaron bien antes de Erab. Es solo lo que las manadas quieren que sigamos".

Sus ojos son hostiles y Stiles se estremece, retrocediendo un poco. Theo se acerca un paso más, invadiendo su espacio y tocando el codo de Stiles. "Puedo mantenerte a salvo, Stiles. No necesitas quedarte más tiempo con un Alfa que ha fallado en eso".

Se oye un gruñido salvaje y los nervios tensados en la base de su cráneo se relajan mientras se aleja, fuera de las garras de Theo y Peter está allí, gruñendo de nuevo, empujando a Theo un paso hacia atrás con su gran cuerpo gris.

Derek tira de Stiles a sus brazos y deja que lo haga, dispuesto a tapar y borrar el olor de Theo.

"El bienestar de Stiles no es tuyo para garantizarlo", dice Derek en voz baja. "Él es miembro de mi manada y lo mantendré a salvo".

Los ojos de Theo son agudos y divertidos, como si Derek no fuera nada de qué preocuparse. Asiente y le sonríe a Stiles. "Piensa en lo que dije, Stiles. Dredd siempre estará abierto para ti".

Se va después de eso y Stiles se acurruca en los brazos de Derek.

Piensa en lo que dijo Lydia y murmura, suavemente "No podemos quedarnos aquí, Derek".


	21. Querer lo que no se puede tener.

Odia Dredd.

No solo el pueblo que se sentía pequeño y asfixiante, sino la forma en que Derek se está retrayendo casi volviendo a su comportamiento antes de encontrar a Stiles.

Odia la forma en que Stiles es tranquilo y considerado aquí, en lugar de ser el furioso chico explosivo que llegó a conocer en el bosque.

Odia el lugar entero, como huele a hospital y miedo y la forma en que cuando se da la vuelta, se enfrenta a Theo, sonriente, observador e imposible de leer.

Es el lugar más seguro en el que han estado en años, tal vez desde que huyeron de Beacon Hills. Stiles encontró a su Lydia y Derek y él están tan jodidamente felices que es casi asqueroso. Está sentado en el tocón de un árbol, donde puede respirar el olor de la tierra y el océano y escucharlos, pero débilmente.

Está feliz por su sobrino y Stiles, pero estar cerca de tanta felicidad es nauseabundo.

Especialmente cuando pasa sus días viendo a Lydia e, inevitablemente, a Jackson.

Ella es tranquila y brillante, su pelo es como una maldita bandera que atrae su mirada y solo sonríe para tres personas: Stiles, suave, cariñosa y fraternal. Theo, tirante, reservada y bordeando el miedo. Y Jackson, ampliamente y sin reservas.

Hace que le duela por todo lo que quiere y no puede tener.

Sería más fácil, piensa, si Jackson no le recordara tanto a sí mismo. Era un idiota pomposo y arrogante, una apariencia que cubría toda una vida de inseguridades. No debería darle tanta atención a Lydia y mucho menos el tipo de devoción lenta sobre la que solían escribirse las historias.

No, el problema era que Jackson le recordaba demasiado a quien era él, cuando Talia era su Alfa y le sonreía como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo y no lo entendía, nunca lo entendió.

El problema con mujeres como Talia - y Lydia, aunque Jackson no quiera darse cuenta - era que amaban con una ferocidad que pocos podían soportar y cuando se acababa, destruían todo a su paso.

Jackson, piensa, viendo al chico besarla antes de que ella lo aleje, riendo y entrando en su tranquila casita, es como él era antes de que Talia le robara los recuerdos y lo destruyera.

Solo espera que cuando sea el turno de Jackson - pueda sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, no es solo Jackson.

Dredd es extraño. Manda un alfa que no es un alfa, un miedo silencioso impregna todo el pueblo y también está la forma en que Theo no permite que nadie excepto algunos de sus cambiaformas más cercanos vayan al hospital cerca de la costa.

Es el hecho de que ninguno de ellos huele bien.

Han estado aquí por un par de semanas y Stiles es un manojo de nervios y felicidad, Derek lleva vigilando a todos en silencio durante dos semanas y Peter no está más cerca de saber qué demonios está pasando aquí de lo que lo estaba cuando cruzaron las puertas.

Solo sabe que odia este pequeño pueblo.

Y tiene muchas ganas de irse.


	22. La extraña manada.

Stiles está leyendo tres libros y enseñando a Derek a jugar ajedrez cuando Peter habla. Está tumbado en el sofá de su pequeña casa, viendo a Derek luchar con el juego de ajedrez y sumergirse en la presencia de los otros dos, algo que Stiles piensa que debe ser una cosa de lobo. O tal vez no, le gustan las pocas horas tranquilas de la noche, cuando están solo los tres, casi tanto como a los "lobos".

Le recuerda las tardes alrededor de su fuego en el bosque y siempre lo deja sintiéndose contento.

"Derek, ¿has visto a alguno de los lobos de Theo cambiar?"

Derek frunce el ceño al tablero de ajedrez durante unos segundos más y luego mueve un peón. Gruñe silenciosamente cuando Stiles lo empuja hacia un lado con el suyo y lo quita del tablero. Luego le frunce el ceño a Peter, juntando las cejas "No ¿por qué?"

Peter se sienta, levantando una ceja.

Stiles se pregunta si es una cosa de hombre lobo o una cosa Hale, lo de las cejas.

"¿No crees que es un poco extraño que ninguno de ellos cambie frente a nosotros?"

El ceño fruncido de Derek se profundiza y Stiles lo mira. Porque no lo había hecho. Hasta que Peter lo había mencionado, nunca había considerado lo que podría significar que los otros hombres lobo no cambiaran.

Las cejas de Derek están cambiando lentamente, ahora están menos fruncidas y más preocupadas, dice que sí, de hecho cree que es raro.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Stiles pregunta y Derek lo mira. Hay preocupación y arrepentimiento en sus ojos y Stiles asiente una vez, sabiendo lo que viene. "Te lo dije, eres mi manada. Si necesitamos irnos, nos vamos".

Derek sacude la cabeza, lentamente, casi como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo.

Probablemente lo está.

"Nos quedaremos. A ver qué podemos descubrir. Si tenemos que irnos, lo haremos, pero una renuencia a cambiar no significa nada".

Stiles asiente. Sabe que es una mentira tanto como Peter y Derek. Pero por ahora, mienten.

........................................................................................................................

Derek siempre es protector, pero después de esa noche en su habitación, rara vez se encuentra lejos de Stiles. Si no puede estar cerca del chico, presionando contra sus espinillas como un lobo o sobre sus dos pies protector y mirando sobre su hombro, Peter está allí, silenciosamente encantador, brutalmente cortante.

En las pocas ocasiones en que ninguno de los dos puede quedarse con él, Derek le deja con Lydia con un feroz y profundo beso y una promesa de regresar pronto.

"Protector", dice y Stiles resopla antes de empujarla a la casa.

La verdad es que la rutina de alfa protector de Derek es molesta y no puede discutirlo. No cuando puede sentir el gran interés de Theo, no cuando están en Dredd por él.

Lo odia, pero reprime su molestia y se aguanta porque se lo ha buscado.

"Lydia", le dice y ella lo mira. "Me contaste lo que os pasó a ti y a Jackson cuando estabais en el bosque. Pero ... no estabais solos".

Scott.

No es la primera vez que piensa en su mejor amigo, pero es la primera vez que puede hacer preguntas, arriesgar toda la esperanza y la pérdida.

"Yo ... Stiles, ¿realmente quieres saberlo? No todas las historias tienen un final feliz".

Se ríe, alta y amargamente. "Mi padre recibió un disparo en la puta cabeza por una perra militar y mi mejor amigo fue despedazado por los Muertos. Estoy follando con un hombre lobo y no me mal entiendas, lo amo, pero no es como si las criaturas paranormales y el apocalipsis estuvieran en mi puto plan quinquenal. Sé que el mundo no tiene finales felices, ¿vale? Dime qué diablos le pasó a Scott ".

Ella lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos y tristes.

"No tengo las respuestas, Stiles".

Gruñe, se levanta de la mesa y ella lo alcanza, lo toma de la mano y se la aprieta hasta que se detiene. "No tengo las respuestas, pero sé dónde puedes encontrarlas".

........................................................................................................................

"Absolutamente no", siseó Derek, agarrando su brazo fuertemente y parándole.

Stiles se traga el grito de dolor y mira al hombre lobo porque, "en serio, tío, _humano_ aquí".

Las orejas de Derek se ponen rosadas, pero su ceño fruncido no se detiene.

"Mira, necesito ir".

"Necesitabas encontrar a Lydia y ahora estamos atrapados en una extraña manada de hombres lobo sin un alfa. Me temo que no estoy terriblemente preocupado por tus necesidades en este momento, Mischief". Dice Peter.

Stiles se da la vuelta y mantiene su mirada enfocada en Derek. Porque al final del día, Derek es el alfa y dirá sí o no.

"Derek, por favor."

Gruñe y sacude la cabeza. "No. Malditamente no. Ese lugar apesta a muerte y nos han mantenido alejados porque no nos quiere allí. No te voy a dejar entrar en algo que sé que es peligroso".

Stiles se pone rígido y Derek retrocede, solo medio paso. "¿Permitirme?" Repite. "Derek, no me dejas hacer nada. No te debo ningún tipo de fidelidad. Estoy en tu manada porque elegí estarlo porque respetabas mi maldita autonomía. Puedo dejarla".

Derek palidece y sacude la cabeza. "No quieres decir eso. No lo harías".

"Sí, bueno. No creí que decidirías lo que puedo hacer, pero bueno, aquí estamos. Los dos parecemos idiotas".

Stiles se gira antes de que Derek pueda reaccionar, se dirige hacia el hospital y Derek gruñe, tres grandes pasos le ponen al día y le da una sacudida a Stiles. "Estoy tratando de protegerte", le espeta, sacudiendo al chico y Derek lo empuja. Fuerte.

Furioso.

_"No te pedí que lo hicieras"._

Derek lo mira sorprendido, en silencio y Stiles golpea sus manos contra los hombros de Derek de nuevo, "¡No pedí nada de esto! ¡No quería ser salvado, no quería ser parte de tu maldita manada! ¡Sigues tratando de cuidarme y no es tu trabajo! "

Derek gime un poco, un pequeño sonido roto que Stiles odia porque lo hace querer adelantarse, agarrar al alfa y acercarlo.

"No quería que me salvaras", gruñe de nuevo y se gira.

Cuando se aleja esta vez, Derek lo deja ir.

Sabe que está exagerando. Sabe que Derek en realidad no quiere controlarlo, que no es como las manadas que usan a los humanos como esclavos vagamente glorificados.

Sabe que Derek no se parece en nada a Duke.

Pero hay una voz, una que suena dolorosamente parecida a la de su padre, que se vuelve un poco demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla cuando se desata la posesiva y protectora racha de Derek.

Y está el hecho de que Stiles es malo escuchando lo que le dicen.

Cierra los ojos, escucha las olas y mira al hospital.

........................................................................................................................

Sabe que Derek estará enfadado y que si lo atrapan, estará en un montón de problemas. Pero la ventana abierta era prácticamente una invitación.

Si la invitación significaba, _dame un_ _centímetro_ _y tomaré un_ _kilómetro_ _._

Que, para ser justos, cuando Stiles estaba cerca era lo que siempre significaba.

Se mueve por el hospital y observa los pasillos tranquilos y vacíos y las escaleras oscuras y sin uso y no consigue entender lo que tiene a todos tan asustados de este lugar.

Es un hospital y huele a desinfectante y, levemente, a sangre y el olor agrio que recuerda cuando estaba sentado junto a la cama de su madre, el olor que aprendió temprano en la vida que se asociaba con la muerte.

Pero tiene algunas habitaciones con pacientes en el primer piso y una amplia fila de laboratorios en el segundo y no es nada que no esperara.

Un grito hace eco por la escalera y cada pelo de su cuerpo se levanta mientras mira la oscura escalera.

Eso.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Sube los siguientes dos tramos de escaleras y el grito vuelve a sonar, más fuerte y tan poderoso que lo hace estremecerse, pero sigue avanzando porque ...

Porque tiene curiosidad y hay algo en Dredd que les pone nerviosos a él y a sus lobos, algo que no está bien.

Las luces están apagadas y se presiona contra la pared, deseando por un latido del corazón que Derek estuviera aquí con sus brillantes ojos. Lo aleja y sigue adelante.

Cuando mira a través de la única puerta que tiene luces detrás ...

El estómago de Stiles se retuerce y traga saliva mientras trata de procesar qué demonios está viendo.

Una chica con el pelo largo y castaño está atada, su cara torcida en un silencioso rictus de grito. Ella está ... medio cambiada, por falta de un término mejor, pero hay algo mal, algo reptiliano en su cambio. Sus dientes, sus garras y sus ojos son de hombre lobo, pero tiene escamas, tiene una maldita cola y Lydia se inclina sobre ella, cortándola con un bisturí perversamente afilado.

Esto no podía ser malditamente real.

Hay otros, todos amarrados. Jackson es uno de ellos, aunque está medio cambiado, parece ser el más parecido a Derek y Peter. Cada uno de los cambiaformas que habían conocido y no han visto cambiar están aquí y ninguno se parece a los hombres lobo que ha visto desde que el mundo terminó, ninguno se parece a Derek o Peter, ni siquiera en su medio cambio.

Son monstruosos y hermosos, un chico producía electricidad con sus manos, otro siseando y escupiendo mientras mueve un aguijón gigante. Jackson está quieto, apenas reconocible cuando Lydia se acerca a él, le murmura algo antes de que él asienta con la cabeza y ella raspa su cola – Jesucristo, tiene una puñetera cola - algo claro y brillante cayendo en un frasco transparente.

Una mano aparece sobre su hombro y Stiles grita, cayendo hacia delante.

Por un instante espera que sea Derek, que no sea tan malo como podría ser.

Pero luego se gira y ve a Theo sonriéndole, brillante, bonita y vacíamente.

"Stiles. Dime. ¿Qué piensas de mi manada?"


	23. El plan de Theo.

Lydia lo está mirando con ojos grandes y tristes. Theo mantiene una mano en su cuello, sus garras se hunden un poco. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, eh, Stiles? No se supone que estés aquí. Está fuera de los límites. No me gusta que la gente vea lo que hago aquí".

"Puedes confiar en él", Lydia irrumpió bruscamente y Theo le dedicó una sola sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Stiles.

"He oído hablar de ti, sabes. He estado esperando. Lydia se rindió contigo. Han pasado dos años, realmente no puedo culparla por eso".

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces debe haberos sorprendido a ambos verme en esa maldita granja, ¿eh?"

La sonrisa de Theo se ensancha y libera a Stiles, lo suficiente como para darle una bofetada.

Lydia grita, un ruido medio ahogado que hace que sus oídos piten o tal vez es el dolor que hace eco a través de su maldita cabeza por el golpe _._

No tiene ni idea de qué diablos son Theo y su alegre banda de inadaptados, pero son terriblemente fuertes.

"Tienes una gran boca", dice Theo, sin dejar de sonreír y sacude la cabeza. "Pensé en agregarte a mi manada. Serías una gran adición y Dios sabe que mis doctores quieren algo nuevo con lo que jugar".

"Mi alfa te arrancará la garganta", espeta Stiles.

Theo asiente y su sonrisa se vuelve maníaca y trastornada. "Sí, podría. Seguro que lo intentaría. Pero lo mato y ¿sabes qué pasa?"

Stiles se queda muy quieto, el terror arañando sus entrañas.

Después de Erab, cuando los hombres lobo salieron del bosque en una ola de protección que se convirtió demasiado rápidamente en servidumbre y opresión, todos obtuvieron un curso acelerado sobre las tradiciones de los hombre lobo.

Creció en Beacon Hills, donde había vivido una manada durante décadas, desde que se fundó la pequeña ciudad y el Alfa se alegró de explicarle todo al sheriff humano que mantuvo su territorio libre de delitos.

Los alfas podían surgir de dos maneras - heredaban sus poderes de su línea familiar. O matan y lo roban de otro alfa.

Y mirando a Theo, a la boca ancha y sonriente y a los ojos hambrientos, en esta pequeña habitación rodeada de muerte - Stiles lo entiende, tan fuerte y rápidamente que lo enferma. Su estómago se tambalea y se atraganta cuando se dobla.

¿Cuánto tiempo debe haber esperado Theo para encontrar un alfa con una manada lo suficientemente pequeña?

Y Stiles, el estúpido Stiles con sus grandes sueños de salvar a la chica, caminó directamente hacia su maldito campamento.

Empuja la inútil furia y culpa a un lado y se mueve. Su cabeza está zumbando y se pregunta si morirá en esta maldita habitación.

"No", dice Theo, riendo. Con atraso, Stiles se da cuenta de que está hablando en voz alta. "¿Por qué te mataría? Me gustas, Stiles", Theo lo dice con seriedad y Stiles siente que su estómago se revuelve.

"Te quiero en mi manada".

Stiles sacude la cabeza, asqueado. "Tengo una manada, mierda psicótica".

"¿Cual, el Hale roto? ¿El lobo beta? ¿Esa es tu gran manada? No pueden protegerte. Habrías muerto en esa granja si no fuera por nosotros".

Se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez. Pero estoy seguro de que no voy a desnudar mi cuello para ti o para los científicos locos con los que diriges esta casa de la diversión".

Theo hace un gesto de desaprobación. "Dices eso ahora."

"Dame una razón. Una razón por la que alguna vez cambiaría de opinión".

Theo sonríe y sacude la cabeza, como si Stiles lo hubiera deleitado. "Te daré dos", dice. Lydia hace un ruido en su garganta.

"Si haces esto, si te quedas en mi manada, si me eliges a mí y Derek se va de Dredd. Le perdonaré la vida. Lo dejaré salir por mis puertas y nunca lo cazaré".

Algo saltó en el estómago de Stiles y negó con la cabeza. "Nunca me dejaría".

Theo sigue avanzando, como si Stiles no hubiera hablado. "Y cuando pueda confiar en ti. Cuando sepa que ya no perseguirás a tu lobo. Te diré dónde puedes encontrar a Scott McCall".

........................................................................................................................

Los doctores son jodidademente espeluznantes. Están envueltos en máscaras, guantes y abrigos largos y sucios y se inclinan para hablar con Theo, sus voces indistintas y extrañas mientras Stiles está de pie junto a Lydia, temblando.

"Está mintiendo", dice Stiles, otra vez.

Hay un gran hombre negro extendido en la mesa de operaciones, pero no se ve afectado y Stiles se pregunta qué hará con él.

"Es como los trasplantes", dice Lydia. "Excepto que cuando mezclan el ADN de un cambiaformas zorro a un humano, los poderes dependen de que componentes del ADN mezclan. Y pueden tener más de uno. Por eso tenemos un cambiaformas tigre con una púa de pez manta. El de ADN de escorpión puede cambiar a coyote".

"¿Qué hay de Jackson?"

"Hombre lobo. Y kanima. Es uno de los que mejor ha resultado". Algo como el orgullo toca su voz y Stiles la mira. "Piensan que es porque a él ya le habían mordido cuando agregaron el ADN kanima".

"¿Como pudiste hacer esto?"

"Ellos lo salvaron", dice ella, simplemente. "Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Y yo ... fue hace años, Stiles. No sabíamos cómo era Theo entonces. Parecía tan solitario como nosotros. Fue uno de los primeros experimentos del Doctor, antes de Erab. Y podía salvar a la gente, incluso después de que fueran mordidos ".

Stiles mira hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba atada la quimera. "Eso no está arreglado", gruñe.

Ella se mastica el labio y se niega a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Está mintiendo. Sobre Scott. ¿No es así?"

Ella se congela y él recuerda las miradas pesadas en su casa el primer día y la forma en que le había contado lo que les había pasado a ella y a Jackson, pero nunca lo que le pasó a Scott.

Había tenido demasiado miedo de preguntar y ahora ... ahora no sabe si podía creerle a Theo o si incluso lo desea.

La idea de que Scott esté así, hace que su estómago se revuelva.

La chica rubia en cuya mesa de operaciones están parados, parpadea hacia ellos. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Lydia pregunta, su voz baja y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"No lo dejaré matar a Derek", murmura.

"Corre", susurra la chica. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y húmedos y le sonríe, trémulamente. "No dejes que te hagan esto", dice. "Es - no los dejes. La muerte es mejor que esto".

Stiles la mira mientras Theo se mueve y la golpea con fuerza en la cara. "Cállate ahora, Erica", dice con amabilidad y luego asiente a Lydia. "Llévalo a casa, ¿quieres?"

Stiles parpadea hacia Theo. "¿Estás ... estás dejándome ir?"

Theo asiente con la cabeza. "Tienes toda la información ahora. Lo que hagas con eso depende de ti. Te daremos un par de días porque sé que es mucho para asimilar".

"¿Y si le digo a Derek?"

Theo se encoge de hombros. "Peleo, lo mato y te uno a mi manada sin tener que pagar por ello. Esto no es un inconveniente para mí".

"¿De verdad crees que puedes matar a mi alfa?" Stiles pregunta y pone cada pizca que puede de fanfarronería en su voz.

"Sé que puedo", dice Theo y sonríe. Da medio paso para entrar en el espacio personal de Stiles y susurra las palabras en su oído. "Porque no peleo como un alfa, Stiles. Y nunca peleo solo".

Pasa una mano sobre el cuello de Stiles y es todo un desafío como cualquier cosa hoy no pegarle, pero no lo hace.

Stiles mira al otro hombre y niega con la cabeza. "Nunca seré tu perra", siseó y Theo sonrió, lento como la melaza, confiado como el pecado.

"Tal vez no lo harás", dice. "Pero tampoco serás de Derek".

Lydia lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo más y la deja porque si le da un puñetazo a Theo, se romperá la puta mano y se meterá en más problemas de los que ya está.

Está temblando y el paso de Lydia es rápido cuando lo saca del hospital. Se han alejado unos cien metros cuando manos fuertes lo arrancan de Lydia y ella grita, el ruido se interrumpe bruscamente y luego ...

"Lo siento", Stiles susurra en la oreja de Derek y el alfa gime donde está presionado en el cuello de Stiles, oliéndolo, abrazándolo. "Dios, Derek, lo siento mucho. "


	24. El plan de Lydia.

Derek no lo libera, incluso cuando están en la casa, la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos. Peter les mira con ojos brillantes y preocupados y Lydia se acurruca sobre sí misma, intentando hacerse más pequeña.

"Hueles como él", gruñe Derek, el indicio de un quejido se filtra por debajo de la rabia y Stiles asiente, presionándose con más fuerza en su pecho.

"Quería que lo hiciera. Quería que supieras que era él".

Derek se queda quieto, con un gruñido en su garganta y Stiles levanta la cabeza y mira al Alfa.

A _su_ alfa.

Joder, nunca había querido esto y ahora ... ahora no puede imaginar una vida que no girara en torno al lobo en sus brazos, no podría imaginarse regresar al fin del mundo sin su manada.

Se lame los labios. "Theo me quiere en su manada. Y está dispuesto a matarte para conseguirme".

Peter se mueve, más rápido de lo que Stiles ha visto y tiene un segundo para estar contento de que el lobo mayor es tan jodidamente inteligente que atrapa a Derek y lo tira contra una pared, empujando a Lydia y Stiles a un lado. Derek ruge, luchando contra el agarre de Peter y él sacude al Alfa. "No te va a dejar, Derek," grita Peter. "Cálmate ."

Derek gruñe de nuevo, arremetiendo contra el hombre lobo mayor y Peter grita cuando Derek le clava las garras. Se estremece y su agarre se debilita, solo por un momento, antes de empujar a Derek de nuevo contra la pared con un gruñido salvaje.

Lydia grita y Stiles se pone las manos en los oídos, apartándose de ella mientras Derek intenta cambiar a su forma Beta y vuelve a las características familiares que Stiles conoce, la rabia y el miedo se desvanecen en la confusión.

Peter está jadeando, agarrando su lado, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

"N-no puedes pelear", dice ella, temblando. "Tienes veinticuatro horas, tal vez, antes de que Theo venga a tomar lo que no le vas a dar. No puedes pelear".

"Lo sabías", murmura Peter y ella le lanza una mirada, disculpándose antes de que asienta.

"A Theo le gusto. También a sus doctores. Y ninguno de ellos sabe lo que soy. Les dejo que me saquen sangre, que investiguen. Sigo a Theo y protejo a sus grupos de asalto y él mantiene a Jackson vivo y fuera de peligro. " Su mirada se dirige a Derek, al disgusto en su cara y Stiles la ve estremecerse. "Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero hago lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir. No me disculparé por eso".

Peter susurra algo que suena casi como una maldición antes de mirar a su sobrino.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Demanda.

"Os vais", dice Lydia. "Tenéis doce horas y mañana por la mañana, cuando cambie el turno de guardia y Theo esté demasiado confiado para pensar que lo intentaréis, os largáis de aquí y no miráis hacia atrás".

"¿Cómo?" Derek dice y parte de la tensión de Lydia se drena cuando asiente una vez, como si se estuviera permitiendo creer que la escucharán.

Espera que esto funcione.

Y luego les dice cómo.


	25. El alfa y su chico.

Cuando cae la noche, Peter se levanta y dice "Lydia. Te llevaré a casa."

Se ha calmado desde que arrastró a Stiles desde el hospital y mira a Peter con algo parecido a un desdén divertido, pero inclina la cabeza con gracia.

"Pu-puedes venir con nosotros. _Deberías_ venir con nosotros ", dice Stiles.

Ella se ríe un poco y es triste, desgarradoramente triste. "Stiles, te quiero. Pero encontraste la familia que necesitas."

"¿Qué hay de Scott?", Susurra él y su mirada se vuelve salvaje y fría.

"Ven a mi casa por la mañana, antes de que te vayas. Tendré todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre él, preparado para ti ".

Stiles salta del sofá, sale de los brazos de Derek y se lanza hacia ella. No llora. Cuando se aleja, está pálida, pero con los ojos secos y lo besa en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la casa sin una palabra más, confiando en que Peter la persiga como un cachorro perdido.

La sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo hace es simplemente inquietante.

Derek está tranquilo y Stiles se para frente a él.

"¿Es esto lo que quieres?" Murmura y el agarre de Derek en las manos de Stiles se aprieta.

"Te quiero a salvo y feliz", dice humildemente. "A cualquier precio, te quiero seguro y feliz".

Stiles parpadea de nuevo ante la repentina oleada de emociones y tira ligeramente de sus manos. "Ven a la cama. Huelo a él y quiero que lo arregles."

El agarre de Derek en su mano se aprieta con fuerza y sus ojos se tornan rojos, pero se queda callado y tranquilo mientras se levanta y permite que Stiles lo lleve a la pequeña habitación. Huele ligeramente a manada y el olor a almizcle de su guarida, algo que adora.

Vagamente, se pregunta si está mal follar en la cama que han compartido con Peter, antes de decidir que no le importa. No esta noche.

Esta noche, sólo ... ellos necesitan esto.

Derek está callado mientras Stiles se quita las camisas sin gracia y Derek levanta las manos, estabilizándolo mientras sacaba sus botas con cierta dificultad. Las manos amplias y cálidas le distraen y sigue perdiendo el rastro de lo que está haciendo mientras se enfoca en el lento deslizamiento de los pulgares ásperos de Derek sobre la punta de sus huesos de la cadera y su vientre.

Se queja un poco cuando Derek se inclina, con su camisa áspera arrastrándose sobre su pecho mientras lo besa.

"Estás usando demasiada ropa", Stiles jadea en sus labios y Derek sonríe, presionando en la boca de Stiles con un deslizamiento húmedo y caliente de su lengua y se traga el codicioso gemido que Stiles hace.

Derek lo besa como si fuera el aire, la luna y el viento frío en los árboles, como si fuera algo bueno en el mundo, sosteniéndole con cuidado y reverencia, lamiéndole la boca con un cuidado casi meticuloso.

Es bueno, pero no lo suficiente y Stiles gimotea, mordiendo el labio inferior de Derek hasta que el otro hombre gruñe y lo tira hacia abajo.

Entonces es una avalancha de manos, ropa derramada y jadeos desesperados que se suman a lo mismo, a _más, por favor_ y _deseo_.

Derek se tira a la cama, sobre Stiles y él gime, hambriento y necesitado de contacto piel con piel, de sus pechos tocándose y sentir el pelo contra su cuerpo.

"Derek," Jadea, tirando de su pelo y Derek gruñe bajo y sin palabras antes de lamer el pene de Stiles.

Stiles se sacude, sus caderas se empujan contra el agarre de Derek y Derek sonríe contra la suave piel de su cadera y luego traga a Stiles, mirándolo todo el tiempo.

No es algo nuevo estar con Derek, pero nunca pierde su atractivo, la maravilla de ello.

Ve esa misma maravilla en los ojos de Derek mientras lame y chupa el pene de Stiles, sus ojos se cierran de felicidad cuando Stiles gime y se mete en su boca con pequeños empujes de sus caderas.

"Detente", Stiles jadea, "Detente".

Derek se quita con un pop obsceno y Stiles jadea mientras lo arrastra hacia arriba, besándolo profunda y desesperadamente.

"¿Qué deseas?" Derek murmura y Stiles se estremece.

"A ti."

Los ojos de Derek se iluminan y coloca sus manos en las caderas de Stiles, mordisqueando un camino por su garganta. "Quiero que me montes", dice. "Quiero que te estires con mi pene, tomando lo que quieras de mí".

"Joder", se queja Stiles, su pene se contrae, "Sí, Derek, sí. Por favor".

Derek se apresura a buscar el lubricante y prepara lentamente al joven, con la mirada fija y brillante en la cara de Stiles mientras frota su agujero. Stiles lo mira, arqueándose por la presión húmeda de su dedo y gime.

"Stiles," susurra Derek. "Te quiero probar."

Stiles se queja y la mirada de Derek se dirige hacia él, curioso, esperanzado y con ganas. "¿Puedo probarte, bebé?"

"Sí," Jadea, "Joder, sí, por favor".

Derek hace el sonido que le recuerda a Stiles el ronroneo feliz que hacía en su guarida del bosque y luego siente la lengua de Derek y no puede pensar en los sonido que está haciendo, no puede pensar más allá de la presión posesiva y húmeda de su maldita lengua, lamiendo a su alrededor, lamiendo en él. Está balbuceando, sabe que está balbuceando, rogando por más, por todo, por los dedos de Derek que presionan al lado de su la lengua, por el pene de Derek, frotándose contra su pantorrilla.

E incluso en su balbuceo, puede escuchar los ruidos obscenos y hambrientos que hace Derek, los gemidos profundos y los elogios cuando susurra por un poco más. Es un bucle infinito de placer y está sollozando, desesperado por más, presionándose contra los labios y los dedos de Derek y se viene, el orgasmo lo atraviesa tan fuerte y rápido que lo deja jadeando, retorciéndose y flácido y Derek gime, subiendo hasta cubrirlo, mordiéndole la nuca y presionando súplicas hambrientas en su piel. "Por favor, Stiles, necesito--"

"Hazlo", dice, "Vamos, chico grande. Fóllame".

Murmura contento cuando Derek levanta sus caderas. Se revuelve para poner sus rodillas debajo de él, haciéndolo más fácil para Derek antes de que recuerde ...

"Espera", jadea, golpea las manos de Derek y se mueve. Derek lo mira fijamente, sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus iris brillan ligeramente rojos, los dientes un poco demasiado afilados y apretados tan duramente que parece casi doloroso.

"Quiero montarte", murmura y Derek asiente, gimiendo cuando Stiles lo besa, lamiéndole la boca y empujándolo hacia atrás.

Stiles se asienta sobre las caderas de Derek.

Siempre hay un momento, cuando Derek presiona por primera vez, en que vacila, el dolor mayor al placer. Un momento en que el agarre de Derek en sus caderas se aprieta y la preocupación le hace fruncir el ceño y luego ...

" _Ohh_ ", Gime y el agarre de Derek se afloja, su cuerpo cede y se desliza hacia abajo, metiendo el pene de Derek profundamente.

Se siente bien, de una manera que nada nunca lo ha hecho. Esto, Derek presionando profundamente dentro de él, el corazón latiendo con fuerza bajo su mano, se sentía bien y _como en casa_.

"Stiles", dice Derek, ansioso, con las caderas rodando en pequeños empujes que parece que no puede parar y Stiles se inclina, lo besa perezosamente antes de moverse, se levanta un poco y se hunde hacia abajo.

Es un ritmo lento, casi perezoso. El tiempo ha demostrado que Derek puede tomarlo, lo prefiere, los lentos movimientos de cadera de Stiles, el hacer el amor terriblemente lento.

Han follado duro y rápido, claro que sí.

Pero aquí es donde Derek lo mira con asombro en sus grandes ojos, donde susurra palabras sin sentido y promesas en su piel, donde se recuesta, dócil y dulce mientras Stiles toma todo lo que da, todo lo que quiere.

Todo. Lo quiere todo con Derek.

No sabe exactamente lo que les traerá el mañana, pero está muy seguro de que luchará como el infierno para mantener esto. Para mantener a Derek.

Gira sus caderas, moviéndose sucia y duramente contra el lobo y Derek gimotea. Ahora hay un grueso revelador en su pene y Stiles le sonríe, su pene se endurece entre ellos. "¿Me vas a anudar, chico grande? ¿Vas a meterte y llenarme con tu semen?"

Los colmillos de Derek salen y gruñe cuando Stiles se empuja contra sus hombros, lo sujeta a la cama y baja las caderas hacia abajo, con fuerza. Ahí. Ahí está esa maldita presión deliciosa.

"Quiero que lo hagas", murmura Stiles. "Quiero sentirte dentro de mí mañana. Quiero que Theo te huela".

Derek gruñe y empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, fuerte, golpeando a Stiles sobre su polla, una, dos veces, un ---

" _Joder,_ " Gime, sintiendo el nudo de Derek empujando hacia dentro, sintiendo que se engancha en su borde mientras se hincha y Derek se viene, duro. Se estremece y Derek está allí, una mano alrededor de su pene que no se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hasta que se movió y se vino con un gemido, cayendo sobre Derek y el desorden entre ellos mientras el lobo se contrajo y se vino y vino dentro de él.

Se desploma sobre Derek, jadeando en el cuello del lobo y Derek enrolla sus brazos alrededor del hombre más pequeño, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras se estremece en su clímax.

"Lo siento", dice, cuando puede hablar sin gimotear. Derek presiona un beso silencioso en su pelo y Stiles frunce el ceño, sentándose. El movimiento tira del nudo de Derek y los dos sisean, Derek gimiendo mientras vuelve a venirse. "Lo digo en serio", Stiles jadea, meciéndose involuntariamente hasta que las manos de Derek, con sus garras fuera, se hunden en sus caderas y lo obligan a detenerse mientras jadea.

Stiles le sonríe y el lobo le frunce el ceño. Sería más efectivo, piensa, si no estuvieran atados, Derek llenándole lentamente.

"Ne-necesito protegerte", dice Derek en voz baja, con la mirada concentrada en el moretón de la clavícula de Stiles. "Pero no debería decirte lo que no puedes hacer". Su mirada se agita y la preocupación brilla en Stiles, brevemente.

"No te puedo perder. No sobreviviría ", dice Derek. Es simple, un hecho de la vida, una verdad básica y asusta a Stiles.

Porque siempre pierden cosas. Esa es la única maldita garantía en este mundo.


	26. El lobo y la chica.

Él la sigue a través de la oscuridad, sus ojos buscando la noche. La historia que contaron, ella y Mischief. Lo dejó ansioso, con picazón en su piel y no quiere nada más que esconderla en un lugar seguro en su guarida, en algún lugar donde el mundo no pueda tocarla.

No tiene ningún derecho de hacer eso y lo sabe.

"Tú", dice ella, suavemente. "Te recuerdo."

Su mirada se vuelve hacia ella, sorprendido y ella sonríe, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo. "Recuerdo que solías venir a la casa Stilinski con Laura para advertir al Sheriff de las cosas por venir".

"Tú--"

"Me ocultaba. Nunca me viste. Él no confiaba en que estuvieras a mi alrededor y el de Stiles, pero Stiles nunca le escuchó. Yo sí".

Se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta de su casa. "Le mirabas como si quisieras algo de él", agrega.

Peter la sigue a la casa y ella hace un pequeño ruido de desaprobación en su garganta, pero no lo prohíbe. Quiere, de mala manera, empujarla contra la puerta y ver cuánto le permitirá hacer con esa expresión altiva.

"Me miras de la misma manera", dice y él sonríe entonces.

Hermosa chica inteligente.

"¿Qué crees que quiero de ti, Lydia?" Ronronea y ella inclina su cabeza, considerándolo. Sus ojos brillan, esmeralda helada y finalmente se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Supongo que no importa".

"¿No lo hace?"

"No", dice bruscamente, furiosa de repente. "Te vas a ir y yo soy de Jackson. Querer está muy bien, lobo, pero no soy tuya y nunca lo seré".

Las palabras no son dichas cruelmente. Son dichas casi con cuidado y él se estremece bajo sus ojos curiosos y preocupados.

"Fuimos atraídos de nuevo juntos, tú, Stiles, Derek y yo", dice y sus ojos se estrechan. "No se puede negar eso."

"Coincidencia."

"Las coincidencias no existen, no en el fin del mundo", dice Peter y se aleja, dándose cuenta abruptamente de lo cerca que se ha acercado a la hermosa chica.

Le da una pequeña sonrisa burlona y se da la vuelta, se desliza en la noche y deja que la puerta se cierre y aleje a Lydia de él.

Desearía saber por qué estaba tan fascinado con ella. Derek se ha dado cuenta, le dijo que lo que sea que quiera no podrá conseguirlo con ella.

Lydia era la manada de Stiles, la amante de Jackson, la mascota de Theo y no sabía dónde encajaba Peter.

Tal vez era simplemente que, a pesar de que ella les pertenecía de tantas maneras, Peter le pertenecía a ella, completa e irrevocablemente.

La mañana llega antes de lo que le gustaría y, por un momento, se acurruca en su nido de mantas antes de ponerse de pie.

Golpea a la puerta y mira a Stiles y Derek, tratando de no inhalar el olor de ellos juntos más de lo que tiene que hacerlo.

"Derek", murmura, sin mirar al chico que duerme contra el pecho de Derek.

"Estoy despierto, tío Peter", dice su sobrino. "Lleva nuestras cosas al Jeep. Estaremos listos en un momento".

Peter se escapa y no escucha a Derek despertar a su compañero con un suave beso.

Se pregunta cuando aceptó que Stiles es, de hecho, el compañero de Derek. Cuando la idea dejó de sentirse absurda y comenzó a sentirse inevitable y acertada.

Hace a un lado el pensamiento y lleva sus bolsas llenas al Jeep y espera por Derek y Stiles.

No está terriblemente sorprendido cuando Lydia se acerca a su lado y se obliga a sí mismo a no apoyarse en su espacio, a no inhalar el aroma dulce y limpio de ella.

No es suya.

"Me quedaría contigo", dice y ella le lanza una sonrisa divertida.

"No necesito a otro hombre lobo, Peter", dice, con una diversión burlona en su tono y él gira la cabeza para mirarla.

"Tal vez te necesito", dice y ella se ríe de eso.

"Basta de eso", dice Stiles, gruñón. "Es demasiado pronto y eso es tosco de tu parte Lydia".

"Deja de ser melodramático", dice Lydia, alejándose del Jeep. Saca una delgada carpeta de su bolso y se la pasa a Peter. "Dásela solo cuando estéis a salvo lejos de aquí", ordena.

Stiles hace un ruido ofendido y él asiente con la cabeza.

"Antes de iros, hay una última cosa", dice y Derek se tensa, porque nada bueno puede venir de ese tono, de esa postura.

Stiles ni siquiera se inmuta. Parece que se esperaba esto.

"¿La chica?" Pregunta y los ojos de Lydia se ponen brillantes y húmedos.

"La matará. Y a Boyd. Ellos ... necesitas ayudarlos", dice con urgencia. Él asiente y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"Dinos cómo".


	27. La chica y su chico.

El hospital es uno de los únicos lugares en los que no ha estado en Dredd desde que llegó con Stiles y Peter. Ahora camina por los pasillos, Stiles cerca de su lado y su lobo aúlla y lucha contra él.

Este lugar - no está bien. Está oscuro y el aire apesta a miedo y muerte, no a la clase de miedo y muerte que huele cuando está cerca de los Muertos, ni a la clase que siente cuando está cerca de campamentos de militantes humanos y las manadas de hombres lobo que él y Peter casi siempre rodean.

Este lugar huele a desinfectante, a medicamentos, a drogas, a terror y a muerte, como el cambio a muerto aferrado hasta los huesos.

Lo odia y vacila un poco, hasta que Stiles desliza su mano en la suya y la aprieta, tranquilizador.

El plan es simple. Es idiota en su simplicidad - van a seguir a Lydia, aferrando todas sus esperanzas y riesgos en su autoridad y el respeto que la manada de Theo le tiene.

No son una manada. Tiene que recordar eso. No son una manada, son otra cosa. Algo - incorrecto.

Los hombres lobo no son una manada, ni siquiera son _hombres lobo_.

Lydia, la hermosa chica que los atrajo aquí, a la que Stiles quiere, con la que Peter está obsesionado, tiene todas sus vidas en sus bonitas y pequeñas manos y ese es un pensamiento jodidamente aterrador.

Ella está vestida con una elegante falda azul, una camiseta sorprendentemente blanca que revolotea y fluye mientras camina a través de los pasillos, sus tacones haciendo un ritmo imperioso.

Parece intocable y él mantiene ese pensamiento cerca mientras la sigue más profundamente en el hospital.

"Señorita Lydia", dice un hombre, deteniéndola a mitad del hospital, Lydia hace una pausa y le da una mirada impaciente. "Señorita, no hay pruebas programadas para hoy".

"Claramente", dice, en tono helado y frío. "Pero como puedes ver, tenemos algunas adiciones nuevas a la manada y no vamos a esperar una semana para hacer sus pruebas". Agita una mano hacia Peter y Derek, sin molestarse en mirarlos. "¿A menos que quieras explicarle a Theo por qué no han sido probados y agregados a la manada?" Pregunta, dulcemente y el chico palidece dando un paso atrás, Lydia le da una amplia sonrisa falsa. "Eso me temía. Perdónanos".

Pasa junto a él y Stiles ofrece una sonrisa atrevida antes de que sigan a la chica.

"¿Crees que funcionó?"

"Por el momento", dice ella, evasivamente. Las cejas de Derek se fruncen cuando se da cuenta de que el olor que sale de ella es preocupación y gruñe, bajo en su garganta. Ella le lanza una mirada. "Deja de fruncir el ceño", ordena, "Y ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí".

Se detiene y las llaves abren una puerta y Derek entra.

Y por primera vez desde que ingresó al hospital, siente algo más que la muerte, el miedo y la preocupación.

Hay dos, uno apoyado contra la pared, con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza inclinada, mirándolas con un brillo fatalista en los ojos.

La chica sin embargo. Su pelo está recogido en un moño en la nuca y está de pie, frente al chico, a la defensiva, con los ojos brillantes.

Ella parece tener un peso de unos 45 kilos, está temblando y, sinceramente, le gruñe cuando se acerca demasiado.

"Déjanos en paz, verdugo", espeta.

"Erica", le responde Lydia. Los ojos color avellana se dirigen a Lydia y se estrechan en odio. "No están con Theo. No lo están, quieren ayudar."

No está seguro de cómo, pero se pone más rígida y tensa.

"La última persona que quiso ayudarnos nos encerró aquí y nos utilizó como un maldito experimento científico y tú _l_ _e_ _ayud_ _aste_ ".

"Y si te quedas aquí", dice Derek, con la esperanza de que no esté jodiendo esto. Su lobo está tenso y vigilante, reaccionando con esta chica de una manera que no ha hecho con nadie desde que encontró a Stiles.

_Manada. Mía._

"Si te quedas, morirás. Los médicos de Theo te destrozarán y te reconstruirán como algo monstruoso. Lydia se ha cerciorado de encontrar un plan para salvaros ". Él mira a Lydia y luego deja que su mirada viaje hacia el chico detrás de Erica que todavía no se ha movido. Ella realmente le gruñe y él vuelve a poner su mirada en ella. "Pero no tienes que hacerlo".

"Nos vais a salvar", se burla Erica, su voz pegajosa y dulce.

"Sí", dice Stiles. "Pero solo si dejas de ser una perra y mueves tu culo. Seguro que no vamos a morir por ti. Decídete, catwoman. Muere aquí o arriésgate ".

Derek lo mira y Stiles le guiña un ojo.

"Qué--"

"Erica", dice el chico, hablando por primera vez y Erica se vuelve, suavizándose un poco mientras se curva hacia él. "Confía en ellos."

Hace un bajo ruido frustrado, pero asiente.

"É- él no puede caminar", dice Erica y el chico empuja su pierna. Derek lo huele antes de verlo, la herida podrida en su pierna, Erab retorciéndose en su sangre.

Derek asiente.

"Peter, ayúdalo. Erica, Stiles quedaos cerca de mí hasta que salgamos. ¿Me escucháis? Me encargaré de él tan pronto como salgamos de Dredd. Pero debes confiar en nosotros hasta entonces ".

Parece que lo odia, como si fuera lo peor que alguien le haya pedido, pero Peter está agarrando al hombre - "Ten cuidado con él", Erica dice, "¡Quiero que Boyd esté cerca de mí!" - y ella los sigue como si tuviera que hacerlo, como si quedarse cerca de Boyd fuera tan esencial como respirar.

Derek mira a Stiles y asiente con la cabeza. Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez los compañeros no son solo para los 'lobos'.

Le da un empujoncito a Stiles después de que Peter y Lydia respiran hondo, enderezando sus hombros mientras ella avanza, guiándolos.

Y ahí, como era de esperar, es cuando todo se va a la mierda.


	28. Confrontación.

"¿Dónde están? ¡Lydia, no puedes sacarlos de aquí!"

Lydia se queda quieta y se gira hacia la voz y Derek - Derek hace un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que su pulso se eleve, para no alejarse de la chica.

¿Qué había dicho Stiles sobre ella? La chica con el pelo del color de las llamas, la voluntad de un Alfa y una conexión con los Muertos.

Por primera vez, mientras miraba con furia, pequeña, feroz y hermosa, a uno de los hombres de Theo, se parecía a todo lo que Stiles decía que era.

"Donovan. ¿Me estás diciendo lo que puedo hacer? A mí. Soy la maldita mano derecha de Theo y tú ...", su voz baja, disgustada y despectiva cuando se acerca un paso más hacia él, "eres un puto experimento científico. Tiene docenas. Pero solo me tiene a mí de mi tipo".

Donovan traga, se mueve y Lydia chasquea la lengua y le da una palmadita en el pecho. "Es lo que creía." Se da la vuelta, su vulnerable aspecto de vuelta y eso hizo que los pelos de Derek se levantaran, al igual que hizo que el pulso de Stiles se volviera rápido y desigual.

Ella se aleja y ellos van detrás de ella.

"Tengo una distracción preparada", murmura, tan bajo que Derek y Peter son los únicos que la escuchan. "Pero vais a tener que moveros rápido. Cuando salgáis, dirigíos hacia el norte. Hay una manada allí – la manada Stamoi. Theo le tiene miedo. Si podéis cruzar sus fronteras, podréis quitároslo de encima. Estaréis por vuestra cuenta luego".

Derek asiente y Lydia abre la puerta del hospital.

"Uh. Los guardias. ¿Por qué no hay guardias?" Pregunta Stiles.

Los labios de Lydia se curvan en una sonrisa satisfecha y lo empuja ligeramente hacia el Jeep.

"¿Cómo conseguiste atraer Muertos para atacar el muro oeste, Lydia?", Pregunta Peter, con la cabeza ladeada y ella se encoge de hombros.

"Una chica tiene que tener sus secretos", dice.

_Una conexión con los muertos._

No es de extrañar que Theo la mantuviera tan atada.

"Ven con nosotros", dice Derek abruptamente y Stiles se estremece, mirándolo, su aroma se vuelve alegre y salvaje con esperanza. Peter los ignora, empuja a Boyd al asiento trasero y Erica se apresura a seguirlos.

No tienen tiempo para esto, puede escuchar el final de la pelea, los Muertos cayendo a los pies de la manada de Theo y se mueve, ansiosamente.

"Nunca te perdonará esto, ni siquiera a ti".

"No puedo irme", susurra, sacudiendo la cabeza, con la mirada atormentada y anhelante.

"Ninguno de vosotros puede", dice una voz y Derek se mueve de inmediato, empujando a Lydia y Stiles detrás de él, tirando fuerte del vínculo con Peter mientras se enfrenta a Theo.

"Der", susurra Stiles y la mirada de Theo se dirige al chico. Es _exasperante_.

Ha estado allí, la clave de la forma en que Theo mira a Stiles, pero es solo ahora que Derek realmente lo entiende.

Theo mira a Stiles como si fuera suyo, como si Stiles ya se hubiera ido de la manada de Derek.

Y el lobo en él lo odia, _odia_ a Theo.

"No quieres irte, Stiles", dice Theo y Stiles se remueve. "Has estado buscando a Lydia desde que la perdiste, ¿y vas a dejarla aquí? ¿Porque el hombre lobo quiere que lo hagas? Ni siquiera lo conoces ".

"Lo conozco mucho mejor de lo que te conozco. Confío en él ", Stiles le responde.

"¿Así que vas a dejarla, entonces? ¿Como dejaste a Scotty?" Derek puede sentir que Stiles se estremece y gruñe. Los ojos de Theo se mueven hacia él, entretenidos por un latido del corazón antes de volver a enfocarse en Stiles. "¿Como dejaste a tu padre?"

"Theo", Lydia espeta, pero se pierde en la ráfaga de extremidades furiosas, Stiles pasando a Derek más rápido de lo que el lobo espera, más rápido de lo que puede parar.

Entrenó a su chico durante tres meses en las montañas, le enseñó a correr y a esconderse, le enseñó a luchar y ahora Stiles se mueve rápido y Derek grita, luchando por llegar a él un segundo demasiado tarde.

Stiles golpea a Theo con fuerza y Theo se ríe, escupe sangre y sonríe en el siguiente golpe. El tercero lo hace tambalear. Derek se mueve hacia adelante y Peter lo atrapa por la muñeca. "Espera, sobrino", ordena, su voz es un siseo bajo. Está mirando – a Lydia. Está mirando a Lydia y Derek parpadea ante ella, ante el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios están apretados, la energía casi crepitando en ella.

Él se queda quieto, su mirada se vuelve hacia Stiles y Theo.

Theo, balanceándose sobre sus pies, riéndose todavía, mira a Derek. "¿Vas a dejar que tu perra pelee por ti? ¿Ese es el tipo de alfa que eres? "

Derek siente que algo se asienta en sus entrañas cuando Stiles endurece los hombros. Se encoge de hombros y sonríe escasa y brillantemente.

"Mi compañero no necesita que pelee sus batallas. Lo está haciendo jodidamente bien haciéndote pedazos. "

Theo gruñe y se lanza hacia adelante y Stiles - Stiles se balancea y se retuerce, algo pequeño brilla en su mano y el aroma agudo del wolfsbane se infiltra en los sentidos de Derek, antes del olor a sangre y metal.

Gruñe, agarrando a Stiles y alejándolo de Theo, poniéndolo a salvo, cuando.

Theo tose.

Una vez.

Mira hacia abajo a sus entrañas, a la húmeda herida abierta, a la sangre negra plateada que sale con sus tripas resbaladizas. Stiles está tenso y tembloroso en sus brazos, todavía agarrando el cuchillo en su mano derecha y Theo parpadea hacia él. La sangre está en sus labios, manchándolos de plata.

¿Qué demonios se había hecho a sí mismo en ese maldito hospital?

"Stiles", jadea. "Tu padre. Estás equivocado acerca de él ".

Stiles gruñe, sale de los brazos de Derek y corta la garganta de Theo.

El coyote hace un gorgoteo húmedo y su sonrisa se contrae un poco antes de caer, muerto a los pies de Stiles.

Hay un silencio prolongado y jadeante, tan fuerte que late en sus oídos y luego ...

Lydia grita y se arroja a Stiles, sus hombros temblando y es solo cuando Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, sangre negra plateada manchando su prístina ropa, que Derek se da cuenta de que está llorando en su hombro.

Mira a Peter, sus ojos salvajes y confundidos y ve la casi orgullosa sonrisa que el hombre lobo mayor le está dando a la chica.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Demanda Derek.

Peter sonríe y suspira. "Ella es malditamente perfecta, sobrino. Malditamente perfecta ".


	29. Fin del juego.

Viene en ráfagas, lo que pasó. Derek quiere respuestas, pero Peter tira ligeramente de Lydia y ella asiente, girándose y guiándoles de regreso a la pequeña casa donde él, Derek y Stiles han estado viviendo. La chica y su compañero masculino de gran tamaño también van porque Derek es posesivo incluso ahora y no los dejará vagar lejos de él.

Las manos de Stiles todavía están pegajosas con sangre negra y sus ojos están muy abiertos, su corazón palpita con fuerza y de manera brusca.

"Derek," dice Peter, empujando al alfa hacia Mischief. "Tu compañero."

Agarra a Boyd cuando Derek se aleja y Stiles jadea frenéticamente cuando Derek lo jala.

"Respira," murmura Derek. "Vamos, bebé, respira por mí, ¿vale?"

Peter observa la forma en que Derek lo sostiene, con manos cuidadosas, la forma en que presiona la palma de Stiles contra su pecho y emite un murmullo "¿Sientes eso? Disminuye la velocidad y haz coincidir tus respiraciones con las mías".

Los deja a un lado mientras se enfoca en Lydia. "¿Siempre ha tenido ataques de pánico?"

"Desde que lo conozco", dice Lydia. "Por lo general, se necesita algo muy serio", dice, nerviosa y por primera vez, algo como arrepentimiento parpadea en sus ojos. Mira a Peter y hay dolor, pero determinación en su mirada, en su olor y él sonríe.

Feroz chica salvaje.

Solo cuando el aliento de Stiles se ha estabilizado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Derek, el Alfa gruñe "Explica qué demonios acaba de pasar".

Lydia se encoge de hombros. "Hace mucho tiempo que sé que si nos quedamos aquí, Theo nos destruiría. Era una bomba de tiempo, con sus científicos locos".

Peter se pone rígido y ella agita una mano. "Jackson y la manada se encargarán de ellos. No podíamos hacer nada hasta que Theo no estuviera y la manada estaba aterrorizada por él. No irían contra él. Ni siquiera Jackson. Y yo no podía hacerlo. Pero entonces, Stiles, viniste y eras todo lo que necesitábamos. Tenías una vida que era demasiado buena para dejar que Theo te enredara en sus planes y tenía lo suficiente sobre Scott como para incitarte a escuchar. Sabía que si estuvieras lo suficientemente enfadado, lo atacarías, ¿recuerdas cómo perseguiste a las gemelas en Beacon Hills cuando golpearon a Scott? Tu temperamento nunca tuvo mucho sentido. Pero podías matarlo, y si no, sabía que Derek te mantendría a salvo. Así que me arriesgué ".

"Nos usaste," gruñe Derek y ella asiente, fácilmente.

"Lo hice. Y lo haría de nuevo. No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos vivido, qué tipo de monstruo era él. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir". Ella mira a Derek, a la feroz expresión en su cara y su ritmo cardiaco es constante e uniforme. "Y él estaba a salvo. Entre tú y el cuchillo que le di - no había forma de que se hiriera, nada de lo que no pudiera curarse".

"No tenías derecho a hacer eso", gruñe Derek.

"No. Pero dime, Derek. ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para proteger a Stiles? ¿Cuántas líneas cruzarías? "Mira a Stiles, arrepentimiento en sus fríos ojos verdes y dice" Lamento que tuvieras que ser tú. Pero no me arrepiento de esto. No cuando evitó que Jackson fuera asesinado. No cuando significa que somos libres ".

Una lágrima se derrama sobre su mejilla y la limpia con ímpetu. Stiles la mira desde donde Derek todavía lo está sosteniendo y sus ojos están muy abiertos y húmedos. Peter se mueve, solo un poco y hace que Lydia sonría, arrepentida y cálidamente cuando pasa a Derek y al chico.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunta Stiles, suavemente.

"Ahora", dice Lydia, tomando la palabra. "Nos vamos. Somos libres de ir a donde queramos ".

La cabeza de Derek se inclina, solo un poco y sus ojos se estrechan. Desde el sofá, Erica y Boyd los miran. "Queréis venir con nosotros", dice Derek, su voz plana e incrédula y Lydia se encoge de hombros.

"Quiero estar con Stiles y Jackson".

"¿Qué quiso decir?", Pregunta Stiles, abruptamente, alejándose un poco de Derek. Sus ojos feroces. "¿Qué quiso decir con lo de mi padre?"

Lydia vacila y mira hacia otro lado, sus latidos cardíacos se aceleran.

"Lydia", dice Stiles, desesperada y urgentemente y los ojos de Peter se enfocan en la chica. "¿Qué demonios quiso decir?"


	30. Epílogo.

Se van de forma diferente a como llegaron. En una caravana de cuatro coches, Erica en el Jeep cargaba con todo lo que Lydia exigía de Dredd. Peter y Boyd - con sus ojos dorados recién mordido y centelleando con demasiada frecuencia para la comodidad de Stiles - siguen en un SUV negro. Lydia y Jackson en una camioneta azul. Y Stiles, sentado junto a Derek en un pequeño y poco práctico Camaro. Habían preguntado si otros querían unirse a ellos, pero la manada se disolvió sin que Theo los guiara y Derek parecía más feliz manteniendo la manada pequeña.

Ya era demasiado grande y hacía que Stiles se sintiera incómodo. Pero Erica y Boyd sacaban algo del Alfa que Derek no podía explicar y Stiles no dejaría a Lydia atrás, así que aquí estaban.

Frota el archivo que Lydia le dio, el que leyó y leyó y volvió a leer, mientras Derek se quedaba quieto y en silencio detrás de él, mientras Derek dormía a su lado.

_¿Es esto lo que quieres?_

Era un rumor, apenas un _rumor_.

Era esperanza.

Derek se acerca a él, entrelazando sus dedos y Stiles le sonríe. Todavía puede oler el lobo en él, el dolor fantasma de cuando hizo el amor con Derek anoche lenta y dulcemente y frota su pulgar sobre las magulladuras en su muslo.

Se sentían, casi, como un beso fantasma, una promesa escrita en su piel.

_¿Estás seguro, Stiles?_

"Todavía podemos ir al sur", dice Derek, con voz baja. "Podemos volver".

Stiles sacude la cabeza y abre el archivo. "Es un rumor, Derek. No lo sabemos. Pero esto--"

Cierra los ojos, inhalando y volviendo a oírlo. La voz de Lydia, dejándolo en shock.

_Scott está vivo. Está con una familia de milicianos en Canadá. Aquí. Hay fotos._

Y mientras su corazón latía, demasiado fuerte, demasiado feliz, demasiado ...

_Stiles, hay más. Escuchamos que Duc fue asesinado. Que los humanos tomaron Beacon Hills._

La había mirado, negándose a creer a dónde iba con eso. _Escuchamos que un hombre está manejando_ _las_ _cosas ahora y lo llaman Sheriff._

Era un rumor. Un sueño y quizá, quizá si sobrevivían al invierno y encontraban a Scott, quizá entonces.

Quizá entonces.

"Vamos, dulce lobo. Encontremos a mi hermano ", dice, sonriéndole a Derek y dejan atrás Dredd.

Quizá, piensa, todos puedan irse a casa, algún día.

Mira a Derek, a la mano aún sostenida por el lobo, la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

Tal vez ya estén en casa.


End file.
